Family And The Loss
by baileybeagle
Summary: Tony and Ziva have been dating in secret four months now. No one seems to know, but when something happens their secret relationship is exposed. There is also McAbby in this story...
1. Ziva & Tony Talk

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 1: TONY & ZIVA TALK...**

It had been a long day and was finally over...

Ziva and Tony sat on his couch watching movies as they had been doing every Friday night for the past four months.

That's how long they had been dating...four months and they were beginning to have a hard time keeping the secret from the rest of the team.

They knew what Gibbs would say...

'Rule 12, never date a co-worker is there for a reason.'

So, they made sure to keep it out of the office and pretended everyday that nothing was going on between them. They knew eventually everyone would figure it out and maybe it was time, because now Ziva had a secret that would not be a secret for long.

Then Gibbs and the rest of the team would know.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tony asked and she looked up from where her head lay on his shoulder.

"I am fine, Tony. Why do you ask?" Ziva inquired.

"Because you're so quiet. Is something wrong?" Tony asked and Ziva took the remote from him, and then turned off the TV.

"We need to talk." Was all she said and he looked worried.

The words 'We need to talk' usually did not bring good news. "What about?" Tony asked and feared the answer.

"You know I have not been feeling well. I went to see a doctor today and..." Ziva began, but could not seem to get the words out.

"Wh-what is it, Zee?" Tony asked.

"We won't be able to keep our secret from everyone much longer." Ziva whispered.

"Ziva, tell what is it? Why won't we be able to keep our relationship from everyone mu..." Then it dawned on him.

"I'm pregnant." She finally blurted out.

"When?" Tony asked.

"Th...Three months ago. I think Gibbs already suspects what is going on between you and me." Ziva told him.

"When do you want to tell him?" Tony asked.

"I was thinking Monday...we can have McGee and Gibbs, meet us in Abby's lab and tell everyone then." Ziva replied.

For a few minutes, Tony sat there in silence thinking what Ziva had just told him. It wasn't possible...they had been careful.

"What are we going to do?" Tony asked after a minute.

"What do you mean? We're going to have a baby." Ziva informed him and Tony half smiled.

"Gibbs is going to kill us for breaking rule 12. How are we going to tell them?" Tony inquired with a million other questions still going through his mind.

"Without them suspecting what we're going to tell them, before we do? I don't think we'll be able to keep them from finding out, when we ask them to come down to Abby's lab." Ziva responded.

Then Tony pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips.


	2. Monday & Telling Everyone

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is mostly about Ziva and Tony, but this chapter is going to be more about Abby and McGee.**

**CHAPTER 2: MONDAY & TELLING EVERYONE**

Tony and Ziva spent the rest of the weekend together. They talked about the baby, the future and everything.

They tried to think about the reaction of Gibbs, McGee and Abby would have.

Gibbs would be a furious that rule 12 had been broken, but knew there was nothing he could do now.

Tony and Ziva talked about how Gibbs would have to change rule 12.

Ziva laughed when Tony told her the reactions McGee and Abby had of each, when they had first talked. Then they agreed that since rule 12 would now change...

How they would set Abby and McGee up on a blind date with each other.

It seemed every weekend Ziva would spend the whole weekend with Tony and then on weekdays would stay at her apartment.

Sunday evening rolled around and not really wanting to Ziva headed back to her apartment.

Knowing the next day would be a hard one...because they would have to tell everyone.

If Gibbs knew about the change in relationship between her and Tony, he never said a word.

That night she fell into a restless sleep and woke up to her alarm. She had only gotten about two and a half hours of sleep.

**MONDAY MORNING...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Abby sat on her stool and McGee sat on his, they were waiting on Gibbs.

It seemed a long time, before Gibbs finally entered the room.

"Okay, what is going on?" Gibbs asked. "F...for the past four months Ziva and I have been d-dating..." Tony began.

"Rule 12, DiNozzo." Gibbs said with a slap to the back of the head.

"Never date a co-worker." Tony answered automatically.

"There's more." Ziva finished and everyone looked from Tony to Ziva.

"Oh...are you..." Abby began putting it together. "Yes, I am pregnant." Ziva told her.

"That's wonderful!" Abby said throwing her arms around Ziva.

Then for about a minute time seemed to stand still.

"DiNozzo! Conference now!" Gibbs barked at Tony and headed for the elevator.

**THE ELEVATOR...**

**TONY AND GIBBS...**

"What the hell were you thinking? You broke rule 12 that was put there for a reason!" Gibbs yelled and smacked Tony on the back of the head again.

"I-I don't know. Ziva and I just started hanging out together on Friday nights and something changed. It became something more and we couldn't stop it." Tony replied looking at the ground.

"About three months ago?" Gibbs asked and Tony looked up in surprise.

"Ye-yeah, how did you know." Tony asked in surprise.

"I wasn't sure at first, but then I noticed a change in, Ziva. I knew what it was, because I had seen Shannon go through the same thing when she found out she was pregnant. I watched you two look up at each other every once in a while and knew you had to be the father. Did you think I wouldn't figure it out, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"If you knew, wh-Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you try to enforce rule 12?" Tony questioned.

"Because it was too late, you were beyond rule 12. I put those rules in place for a reason, Tony." Gibbs told him and hit the switch.

"Boss, I..." Tony began, but didn't seem to know what to say.

"Listen to me, DiNozzo...don't hurt her...be there for her." Gibbs advised and walked out of the elevator, he headed back down the hall to Abby's lab.

Tony stepped off the elevator and for a moment stood there in shock. He only looked up when someone took his hand and realized it was, Ziva.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked.

"Well...he didn't kill me, so that's a good thing." Tony joked. "What happened?" Ziva asked.

"He yelled at me a little and then told me he's known for a few months. Then he told me not to hurt you." Tony told her and she smiled.

"What did he say about rule 12?" Ziva asked.

"He said he noticed a change in you, he knew you were pregnant and I was the father, he said he saw the change in you, because he had seen he wife go through the same thing when she was pregnant. He saw us when we looked up at each other. I asked him why he never enforced rule 12...he told me, because it was too late." Tony told her and she kissed him.

After a minute they made their way back to Abby's lab to deal with the questions they knew Abby would ask.

When they walked in to the lab McGee, Abby and Gibbs stopped talking.

Ziva was right as soon as she and Tony entered the lab, Abby began to question them.

"How long have you two been going out?" McGee asked.

"Four months." Tony told her.

"How far along are you?" Abby asked Ziva.

"Three months." Ziva replied.

"Do you want a bo..." Abby started to ask and Ziva looked at Tony before they answered.

"We don't care if it's a boy or a girl as long as the baby is healthy." Ziva interupted.

For a few more minutes Ziva and Tony were questioned, and then Gibbs said that they had better get back to work or none of them would have a job.

So Tony, Ziva and Gibbs headed back upstairs while McGee said he would stay in the lab and help Abby.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

**AFTER TONY, ZIVA AND GIBBS LEAVE...**

"So what do you think?" Abby asked as she and McGee got back to work. "About what?" McGee asked and seemed a little distracted.

In truth McGee had often thought of what would have happened if Abby had agreed to a committed relationship with him years earlier.

'Would they be where Tony and Ziva were? Would they have gotten married and had a family of their own by now?'

"McGee!" Abby yelled almost in his ear.

"What?" McGee asked.

"You didn't answer my question." Abby told him.

"What was the question?" McGee asked.

"What do you think about Tony and Ziva finally getting together?" Abby asked.

"I don't know really." McGee replied.

"I wonder how long Gibbs has known." Abby said, but McGee didn't answer.

For a while longer they set back to work without a word, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Ab's?" McGee asked after about an hour.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Do you ever think about us?" McGee asked.

"What about us?" Abby asked turning to face him, having a feeling she knew what was coming.

"If things had been different and you hadn't asked what you did?" McGee asked her and looked her in the eyes.

"You mean if I would have agreed to be a committed couple and didn't question about why things had to change?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. Where do you think we would have been now?" McGee asked and Abby laughed.

"We would probably be married with a couple of kids." Abby told him.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" McGee muttered as he continued to work.

"What?" Abby asked not hearing what he had said.

"Nothing." McGee replied.

"Timothy McGee, you said something. Why don't you want me to know? You know you could tell me anything." Abby told him.

Finally McGee looked up from his work and turned her to face him, so they were looking at each other eye to eye.

Unknown to either of them, they were being watched by Ziva and Tony.

"Abby, I've told you before and I've lost count of how many times I have told you. You said you love me like you would love a puppy, but you have also said that you love me and that should be enough. I don't want you to love me like you would a puppy...from the moment I heard your voice over the phone I have loved you and nothing is going to change my mind about that...I love you, Abigail Sciuto." McGee told her.

For a moment she just sat there stunned. She knew he loved her, but it didn't hit her until that moment how much.

"T-Tim..." Abby began.

"Abby...please, just give us a chance to be together." McGee begged and Abby tried to turn away, but he held onto both sides of her stool, so she couldn't.

"Tim, I need to get back to work." Abby told him.

"Ab..." McGee began.

"Tim, let me get back to work." Abby repeated and he let go, hurt that she wouldn't answer him.

After a few minutes he stormed out of the lab and headed back upstairs. Ziva and Tony turned off the monitor, so he wouldn't know they had been watching. Gibbs had been gone for a while talking to the director.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

McGee sat down at his desk and began to get to work on his computer, typing a little harder then he usually would. Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"Hey, Probie..." Tony said after a minute of watching McGee pound the keys.

"What?" McGee growled.

"Hit the keyboard any harder and you'll break it." Tony told him and McGee stopped for a moment, and then went back to work.

"What do you care?" McGee asked.

"Is everything all right, McGee?" Ziva asked. "Fine." McGee said and refused to say anything more.


	3. Tony & Ziva's Plan

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 3: TONY & ZIVA'S PLAN...**

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and the day before, Ziva and Tony had decided that no matter what Gibbs said about rule 12 they would set Abby and McGee up on a blind date.

Tony would talk to McGee and Ziva would talk to Abby.

So, when the day finally ended they all went home.

After a while, Tony headed over to McGee's apartment and knocked.

**MCGEE'S APARTMENT...**

After a few minutes, McGee opened the door and seemed to be in a better mood then he had a few hours before.

"What are you doing here, Tony?" McGee asked.

In truth, he wanted to alone tonight, after what had transpired between him and Abby this morning, but knew Tony would not leave him in the end McGee stepped back, letting Tony into his apartment.

"I have a friend and she needs a date." Tony told him.

"Tony, I..." McGee began.

"Just listen...I have a friend and she would like to get to know you. So I told her I would see if you would agree to a date with her." Tony told him.

"I ca..." McGee began.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"You remember how I stayed down in Abby's lab?" McGee asked.

"Yeah." Tony replied.

"I told her that I loved her and I wanted her to give us a chance. Do you know what she did?" McGee asked.

"No." Tony lied.

"She told me to let her get back to work and refused to talk about it. So after a while I couldn't take it anymore and came back upstairs." McGee told him.

"That's why you were in such a bad mood?" Tony asked.

"Yes, so I don't think I want to go on this blind date right now. I..." McGee began, but couldn't think of what to say.

"Come on, Tim. At least go on this one date." Tony begged and McGee knew Tony was not going to let it go.

It was a while later that McGee finally agreed and Tony left.

Telling him the date was set up for the next night.

**ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

Every since McGee had stormed out of her lab that afternoon Abby couldn't stop thinking about what he had said.

She had not told Tim, but over the years she had wondered what it would have been like if they had gotten together.

She had also loved him from the first time she heard his voice, but she knew she had hurt him this morning when he had told her that he was in love with her and wanted to give them a second chance.

She had been scared and couldn't think, so she had done what she always did...dived into her work. She had told him to let her get back to work and had a hard time trying to focus once he had left her lab.

'Now she wanted to talk to him, but what if she had lost her chance and it was to late?'

Abby had just gotten out of the shower and into her nightclothes. She had her phone out and she was getting ready to call Tim when there was a knock at the door.

When she opened it, there stood Ziva.

"Ziva, what are you doing here?" Abby asked.

"Tony and I have a friend that we thought you might want to go on a date with." Ziva told her.

"I don..." Abby began.

"Why? Because I said this guy is also a friend of Tony's?" Ziva asked.

"No, I'm just confused right now." Abby said falling down on to the couch.

"About what?" Ziva asked sitting down beside her.

"Tim stayed in the lab it was about an hour after you, Tony and Gibbs had already gone back upstairs. Years ago, after I first met Tim he asked me for a committed relationship and I turned him down. After that, we broke up, but remained great friends. Then today he told me he loved me and wanted me to give us a chance. I told him I needed to get back to work and after a while; he stormed out of the lab. I haven't talked to him since and, before you knocked I was about to call him. I knew Tim loved me, but I guess I didn't realize how much until he told me today." Abby told her.

"What are you going to do?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know. I don't want things to change between Tim, and me but I think they already have. I'm going to just pretend everything is the same as it has been." Abby replied with a laugh.

"What is funny?" Ziva asked.

"Because I had this same conversation years ago...with Kate." Abby said.

There was a hint of sadness in her voice when she mentioned, Kate. By now, it had a little over six and a half years ago that Kate had been killed.

"Abby, you can't keep pretending." Ziva told her.

"Tell me about this blind date you're trying to get me to go on." Abby said changing the subject.

"Well I can't tell you much, but he is a great guy. He's very smart and good with computers, he's handsome and that's about all I can tell you without telling you who he is." Ziva told her.

Ziva stayed for a couple of hours and Abby agreed to the blind date. Then after giving Abby the location where to meet the guy...

Ziva left.

**TONY'S APARTMENT...**

Ziva once again sat beside Tony. She told him that Abby agreed and Tony told her that McGee had also agreed.

Then they both smiled and couldn't wait to be at the cafe the next day when Abby and McGee would meet their blind dates. They were sure that there would be fireworks.

'Would things go as planned though?'

Tony had also told Ziva about what Tim had told Abby and they talked about.

Then they talked about how they hoped that Abby and McGee would work things out.


	4. Blind Dates & Surprises

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 4: BLIND DATES AND SURPRISES...**

**THE NEXT DAY...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Abby worked in her lab all day and was looking forward to her blind date that night. She didn't know why, but she was a little nervous.

At one point she thought of Ziva's description of the guy and thought he sounded like McGee, but dismissed the thought.

Ziva wouldn't set her up on a date with McGee after what she had told her the night before...would she?

Abby kept working and after a couple of hours looked at the clock. She wondered why Tim had not been down yet today, he usually came to see her every chance he got.

Maybe it had to do something with what had happened the day before, but she still didn't know what to say to him.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

McGee sat at his desk lost in his thoughts. Several times already Gibbs had to yell at him to get some work done and that was rare.

McGee couldn't help it, he was thinking about what was coming. Wondering whom Tony had set him up with. At first he thought Tony might be setting him up with, Abby.

Though he quickly dismissed the thought, Tony wouldn't do would not set him up on a blind date with Abby after what he had told him the night before.

As much as he wanted to go down and see Abby that day, he couldn't stand the thought of what he had told her the day before and how she had in a way ignored what he had told her.

**THAT EVENING...**

The day had dragged by and soon McGee walked into the cafe where he would meet his blind date.

He was told a little bit what she looked like and that she would be sitting in a corner, by the window.

He walked in the cafe and looked around. He was shocked; the only one sitting in the corner by the window was...

Abby.

He was going to kill Tony for this, but before McGee could leave Abby had spotted him and made her way over to him.

"What are you doing here, Tim?" Abby asked.

"Tony, set me..." McGee began.

"Up on a blind date?" Abby asked.

"How did you know?" McGee asked.

"Because Ziva came to my apartment last night and convinced me to come here for a blind date. She said that he was a friend and told me a few things about him. I knew..." Abby began.

"Knew what?" McGee asked.

"When she described the date she was trying to set me up with she gave me a few details and it sounded like you. I didn't think she would set me up with you though." Abby said not looking at him.

"Abby, about what happened yester..." McGee began.

"I'm sorry, Tim. I know I acted like I didn't care and just wanted to work, but I was in shock." Abby told him.

"About what?" McGee asked.

"Could we go somewhere else to talk?" Abby asked.

"Sure, come on." McGee said and they started to walk.

"I knew you loved me all these years. You jealous of every guy I dated and I guess I didn't realize how much until yesterday, when you told me." Abby told him.

"Abby, what are you trying to say?" McGee asked and she looked into his hopeful eyes.

"I don't know what to say." Abby told him and the hope fell from his eyes.

"Why don't you want to give us a chance?" McGee asked.

"Because if I give you a chance and things don't work out...I just don't want to lose you or what we have now." Abby told him.

"Ab's look at me..." McGee began.

"Tim..." Abby began, but looked at him.

"No matter what happens, we won't lose each other. Things could change for us...for the better." McGee told her and kissed her.

At first she resisted the kiss, but he pulled her as close to him as he could. Finally she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"See I told you it would work." Came Tony's voice, Abby and McGee jumped apart.

"No, I believe it is I who told you." Ziva told him.

"Wh...What are you doing here?" McGee asked.

"Well, McGeek, you didn't think we would set you two up on a blind date and not see how it turned out, did you?" Tony asked putting his arm around Ziva and she pushed him away.


	5. Talking To Gibbs

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 5: TALKING TO GIBBS...**

"So what do we do now?" Abby asked. "We are not going to be able to keep this from Gibbs, so we might as well go see him." Ziva suggested.

**GIBBS HOUSE...**

Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee walked down the stairs to the basement to find Gibbs working on a new boat.

"This about rule 12?" Gibbs asked and looked up. "Yeah, how did you know, boss?" Tony asked.

"I knew, once you two broke rule 12...it was only a matter of time." Gibbs said.

"Only a matter of time before what?" McGee questioned.

"I've been watching you all over the years. First when you and Abby met, then when Tony and Ziva met. It was only a matter of time. I set that rule up for a reason, but I knew that one day it would be broken. I just wasn't sure who would break it first." Gibbs told them, they all looked at him in shock.

"If you knew we would break rule 12, why did you set it up?" Tony asked, but Gibbs continued to work and didn't say a word.

After a while longer Ziva, Tony, McGee and Abby left.

Tony and Ziva going back to Tony's apartment, then Abby and McGee went back to Abby's apartment.

**TONY'S APARTMENT...**

"I'm glad that it worked and they're talking again. I was getting tired of McGrumpy." Tony said.

"I'm surprised at what Gibbs said earlier about rule 12." Ziva remarked.

"What that he's been watching the four of us for years and knew it would come one day?" Tony asked.

"Yes, can you believe that this is happening?" Ziva asked.

"Believe what is happening?" Tony inquired.

"Gibbs, letting us break ru..." Ziva began.

"Gibbs had no choice with you and me. We had been dating and then found out you were pregnant. After that what could he do?" Tony asked with a shrug.

"You are right, but what about McGee and Abby?" Ziva asked.

"Like Gibbs said, 'it was only a matter of time.' I thought Abby and McGeek would have gotten together a long time ago. After he did..." Tony stopped himself, but smiled.

"He did what, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Do you know what he did for her? What he did to impress her, when they first met?" Tony asked and his smile became bigger.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"He got a tattoo on his a$$ for her." Tony replied and Ziva laughed.

"Abby told me last night that McGee asked her years ago if they could become a couple and she had turned him down." Ziva told him.

"I know, every since then they became best friends." Tony told her.

"Every since I started working here I've noticed how close they are. They constantly tease and flirt with each..." Ziva began.

"Almost the same as us. We bicker, joke around and pick on McGeek, but from the moment I met you...I knew that you would be different." Tony said as he put his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest.

"What do you mean you knew I was different?" Ziva asked.

"I dated a lot of women before and after I met you, but you were different. I met you and even though Gibbs had rule 12..." Tony began.

"What, Tony?" Ziva asked and looked up at him.

"Remember when we had to go under cover and pretend to be married assassins?" Tony asked.

"Yes..." Ziva answered.

"We had to pretend to be married. I knew even then, even when I dated other women. I wanted to be with you and only you." Tony told her and put his hand over where he knew the baby was.

"Tony?" Ziva asked as her voice cracked and she looked at him, before hitting him on the chest.

"What, Zee?" Tony asked and she just kissed him.

"When I met you...I didn't know what to think. I got to know you and when we went undercover as the married assassins, became partners...I never knew this is where we would be one day." She said as she sat up and kissed him again with passion.

"Ziva..." Tony said pulling back. "What?" Ziva asked and kissed him again.

Pretty soon things began to get heated.

**MCGEE AND ABBY...**

"Tony told me that my blind date would be sitting in the corner of the cafe, by a window. When I walked in and saw it was you, I almost left." McGee told Abby.

"I know. At first I didn't think they were going to set us up with each other, but now..." Abby began.

"What?" McGee asked.

"I'm glad that Ziva and Tony set us up. Last..." Abby began.

"What, Abby? Just tell me." McGee told her.

"Last night after I took a shower. All I could think about was what you had told me in the lab. I had my phone in my hand and was thinking about calling you; I heard a knock at my door. It was Ziva; she was coming to tell me about a blind date." Abby told him.

"Would you have stayed?" McGee asked.

"For what?" Abby asked.

"Would you have stayed if the blind date wouldn't have been me?" McGee asked.

"I don't know, probably not. You almost walked away. What changed your mind?" Abby asked.

"You came up and started talking to me." McGee said and gave her a gentle kiss, then she laid her head against he chest and they just sat there happy to be with each other.


	6. The Nightmare

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 6: THE NIGHTMARE...**

**3 MONTHS LATER...**

Tony and Ziva had dated a month, then the second month something had happened and she was now pregnant.

Now she was six months pregnant and sick of being stuck behind the desk whenever Gibbs said 'Gear up' to Tony and McGee. She wanted to go out in the field again.

It seemed that she and Tony seemed to fight a lot more. There had been several times that Gibbs had pulled both of them into the elevator to talk to them.

Occasionally she would see McGee slip into the elevator and be gone for several hours. She knew he went down to see Abby every day.

Some days when Gibbs went out into the field with Tony and McGee, Ziva would get bored at her desk.

It didn't matter how much work she had to do, she would find herself thinking about the baby.

Gibbs had told Tony and McGee to gear up and she knew they would be gone a while. Tony had stopped by her desk on the way out and told her he would see her when he got back.

"Be careful." She told him, because it scared her now whenever he went out into the field.

She knew McGee would watch his back, but she was always afraid Tony wouldn't come back.

She sat back in her chair and she was only going to close her eyes for a minute before returning to work.

She knew it had to be at least a couple of hours later when she heard voices and opened her eyes.

Her neck was hurting so much, because of the way she had fallen asleep

"DiNozzo, take Ziva home." She heard Gibbs say.

"Gibbs, I am fi..." Ziva started to say, but Tony was at her side.

"Go home and get some rest, David." Gibbs ordered and though she wanted to argue, she knew she wouldn't win.

She got into the passengers seat and it seemed only to be a few minutes later when...

"Ziva, wake up." Tony said gently shaking her.

"What?" She asked opening her eyes.

"We're home." He said and helped her out of the car and the stairs to their apartment.

After promising, he would pick up dinner on the way home, Tony left and Ziva lay down on the couch...

_**DREAM***_

_**She was still independent and had not let being pregnant change the things she loved.**_

_**She watched Tony head back to work and then went into the apartment, but the problem was she wasn't tired anymore.**_

_**She felt something wasn't right; she heard someone at the door and pulled out her gun.**_

_**The lock clicked and as the door opened, she raised her gun, ready to shoot.**_

_**The door opened and before she knew what was happening she fired the gun...**_

_**Once...**_

_**Twice...**_

_**Three times...**_

_**Then she saw who it was and let out a scream as she ran.**_

_**Dropping to his side and grabbing her phone, she called for an ambulance. Holding his head in her lap the best she could.**_

_**She begged and pleaded him to stay with her.**_

_**"Zee, I...lo..." The words were never finished as he gasp and then nothing.**_

_**He did not take another breath.**_

_**"NO! Don't leave! Tony, we need you! Tony, you have to stay with us!" She screamed.**_

_**It seemed forever...**_

_**The police arrived and the ambulance.**_

_**Tony was taken away in the ambulance.**_

_**Gibbs drove right behind the ambulance and took her to the hospital.**_

_**After reaching the hospital, she heard that the doctors had not been able to save him and though she tried to be strong...**_

_**Once Gibbs put an arm around her, Ziva broke down crying.**_

_**Abby was sobbing into McGee's shoulder.**_

_**She kept saying she was sorry and didn't mean to, but it was too late.**_

_**She knew Anthony DiNozzo Jr. was dead and not coming back.**_

_***END DREAM**_

Ziva woke up sobbing and for a moment, it seemed as if it had really happened. She had to check, so picking up the phone she called Tony's cell phone.

She heard his phone, she then saw the door opening slowly and he walked in.

She got up and crossed the room as fast as she could.

Throwing her arms around him then began to sob harder. He dropped the take out on the table near the door and put his arms around her.

"Ziva? Zee, what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled back after a minute, and then sat her down on the couch.

"I k...killed you." She sobbed as she tried to calm down.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I killed you." Ziva repeated and then told him about the nightmare.

"Its okay, Ziva. You didn't kill me, I'm right here and I'm never leaving." Tony said wrapping his arms around her.

For a while, they sat there and he just held her, they didn't move until she realized how hungry she was.

So, they warmed up the pizza he had brought home.


	7. Ziva's Bad Feeling

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 7: ZIVA'S BAD FEELING...**

Now Ziva would come in for a couple of hours in the morning and then Tony would take her home. At lunch, Tony made his way down to Abby's lab where McGee was having lunch with her.

When he got there, the door was locked, but as he was about to turn around and to head back up to the squad room, the door unlocked.

He walked into Abby's lab.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"Mind if I join you?" Tony asked. "Where's Ziva?" Abby asked.

"I took her home a little bit ago." Tony replied and looked like he had not had much sleep.

"Are you all right, Tony?" McGee asked.

"Yesterday when I got home I barely put the pizza on the table by the door and Ziva was sobbing. She wouldn't let me go and once she calmed down she told me about a nightmare she had. We were up part of the night just talking." Tony told her.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"She said in her dream 'she heard someone unlocking the door and pulled out her gun. She shot three times and then realized she had shot me. She said she killed me. It took almost two hours for me to convince her it was just a nightmare and I was all right. We ate about eleven and finally fell asleep about one this morning. How are Ziva and I going to survive the next few months if she keeps having these nightmares?" Tony asked.

"This isn't the first nightmare?" McGee asked.

"No, every time I go out into the field...she's afraid something will happen and I won't come back." Tony said with a tired sigh.

"You'll make it." McGee assured him.

Then for a while, they sat there in silence eating their lunches.

"So why was the door locked?" Tony asked after a little bit.

"No reason, just every time we start to eat Palmer shows up with something and we just didn't want it to happen." McGee replied.

As McGee's ears began to turn red and Tony had his suspicions on why the door was really locked. .

"Be careful that you don't get caught or end up where I am. Thanks for lunch." Tony declared and after a while he, left to head back up to the squad room.

**THE SQAUD ROOM...**

Tony sat down at his desk after glancing over at Ziva.

"How are you doing, Tony?" Came a voice and he looked up to see Gibbs.

"I don't know. Ziva had another nightmare yesterday and I don't think she wants to admit how scared she is. I don't know what to do." Tony told him.

"You will make it through...just be there for her and the baby." Gibbs advised him as he had a few months back and Tony looked at him in surprise.

"You may think of me as just your boss, but there was one time...that I was in your shoes." Gibbs said and coffee in his hand made his way over to his desk where he set to work.

A little while later McGee showed up in the squad room and sat down to work at his desk.

Gibbs looked up and then went back to his paperwork.

McGee stayed in the squad room the rest of the day and it just seemed to drag by.

It seemed everything in the last couple of months was going to well and McGee had a feeling something was going to happen, but couldn't put his finger on what it was.

That night Abby and McGee went to Tony and Ziva's apartment.

McGee was trying to convince Tony to go out for a while so Abby and Ziva could have some girl time.

Tony tried to say he was too tired and just wanted to stay home, but after a while, Ziva told him to go.

Once Ziva finally convinced Tony to go, he realized how good it felt to get out for a while.

**TONY AND MCGEE...**

"So how are things with you and Ziva?" McGee asked.

"Every since she had that nightmare about shooting me, we haven't been fighting as much. We have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow. Two and a half months to go." Tony said with a tired laugh.

"I'm happy for you and Ziva. Maybe someday Abby and I will have our own family. So when are you going to ask Ziva to marry you? You've had that ring in your pocket for a few weeks now." McGee said.

"I don't know. I guess. I just want the time to be right." Tony replied.

**ABBY AND ZIVA...**

"Every since I had that nightmare about shooting Tony...we have not been fighting as much. Over the last couple of weeks though he's been acting strange." Ziva told Abby.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"He seems to be thinking about something, but when I ask him about it...he will not answer. How are things with you and McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Tony came down to have lunch with us today, but when he came down I had the door locked. I unlocked when I heard someone outside." Abby told her.

"Why was the door locked?" Ziva asked curious.

"Tim and I just wanted to be alone. It seems every time Tim and I start to eat Palmer comes in with something for me to look at. So I locked the door." Abby told her.

"Was there any other reason?" Ziva asked with a smile.

"We kissed a little, but that was as far as we got before we heard Tony outside the door." Abby told.

"Why did Tony come have lunch with you and McGee?" Ziva asked.

"I guess, because you weren't there and he didn't want to eat alone." Abby told her and a look of sadness crossed Ziva's face.

"I miss being at work full time and I miss being in the field with, Tony. What if one day he goes into the field and doesn't come back alive?" Ziva asked tears in her eyes.

"I think the same thing when Tim goes in the field, but their together out there and have each others backs. They will always come home no matter what." Abby told her.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

"Gear up!" Gibbs called as Ziva sat at her desk, watching Tony and McGee grabbing their gear.

This time felt different, she had a feeling that today something was going too happened to Tony. She couldn't explain it, but she knew.

"Be careful." She whispered in his ear as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss, before leaving.

"Let's go, DiNozzo!" Gibbs called.

"On my way, Boss!" Tony yelled and Ziva watched him get into the elevator just before the doors closed.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

Ziva heard the elevator and figured Gibbs, Tony and McGee were back.

Then she saw Ducky and Abby, she knew she had been right. Something had happened; they made their way to her desk.

"What has happened to, Tony?" Ziva asked, before either of them could say a word.

"There's been an accid..." Ducky began, but Ziva was already getting up and grabbing her things.

"Let's go." She said and headed for the elevator.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

Ducky and Abby followed, a few minutes later they reached the hospital.

Spotting Gibbs, Ziva raced to him as fast as she could.

"What has happen to, Tony?" She said for a second time.

"He's going to be fine. He just had a hit to the head and had to have a few stitches." Gibbs told her.

"How did he hit his head?" Ziva asked and Gibbs showed her to where they were taking care of Tony.

"Hey, Ziva...I'm okay." He said seeing the look on her face.

"He jumped out of the way of a car that almost hit him." Gibbs explained.

"Bo..." Tony began.

"I want you two to go home. I don't want to see you for the rest of the day." Gibbs told them.

"Boss, my pap..." Tony started to say.

"Since when are you interested in actually doing your paperwork?" Ziva asked.

"It can wait until Monday. Go home." Gibbs told him, Tony finally agreed, it was a Friday, and he knew he wasn't going to win the fight.


	8. Ziva Talks

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 8: ZIVA TALKS**

**SATURDAY...**

**MID MORNING...**

Ziva and Tony were sitting on the couch enjoying a good movie, until they heard a knock at the door. Tony got up to answer it.

He was surprised when he found Ducky, Gibbs, Abby and McGee standing there.

"What..." Tony began, but stepped back to let them in.

"Tim and I had an announcement and wanted to tell everyone at the same time." Abby replied.

"You're not..." Ziva started.

"No, I'm not pregnant." Abby replied cutting off what Ziva was about to say.

"Lucky you." Tony muttered only loud enough for McGee hear.

"Tim asked me to marry him and I said yes." Abby announced as Ziva got up and made her way over to Abby.

She was happy for Abby, but wondered why Tony had not asked her yet. Maybe he didn't love her as much as she had thought.

She saw McGee say something to Tony though they were to far away to know what he had said. Tony just shook his head no and said something back.

She wondered, but told Abby how happy she was.

Mid morning became afternoon and Ziva started to get tired, Tony noticed and soon everyone had left.

"What did McGee ask you about earlier?" Ziva said as they sat on the couch and she lay against him.

"He asked me if I had asked you to marry me yet." Tony told him.

"You told him no, didn't you?" Ziva replied.

"Yes, I told him no. Because..." Tony began.

"You do not want to marry me?" Ziva asked.

"I do want to marry you, but I've been waiting for the right time to ask you." Tony told her.

"When is it going to be the right time? After the baby is born?" Ziva inquired getting a little annoyed.

"No, I was going to ask you before we found out you were pregnant." Tony told her.

"Now you don't want to marry me, because I'm pregnant?" Ziva asked sitting up and pushing him away.

"That's not what I'm trying to say. Would you let me finish?" Tony asked.

"Finish what?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, listen to me. I love you and this baby we're about to have more then anything in this world, but you're not giving me a chance to explain." Tony replied.

"To explain what?" Ziva asked.

"This is not how I thought this would go. Ziva, I want to marry you. Not because we're living together now and getting ready to have a baby. I want to marry you because I love you. So I'm asking you now...will you marry me?" Tony asked.

"Now you are just asking because..." Ziva began.

"Zee, I am asking because this is what I want for us and family." Tony told her and Ziva felt the tears in her eyes.

'She really hated these hormones.'

"Tony. I was beginning to think that you didn't wish to mar..." Ziva began, but he cut her off with a kiss.

After they pulled apart Ziva felt tired and drained. So Tony helped her up off the couch and she lay down in the bed.

"Tony?" Ziva asked starting to fall asleep as he reached the door.

"What, Zee?" Tony asked.

"Will you lay down with me?" Ziva asked and he lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and the baby inside of her.

Just before they fell asleep, the baby kicked and Tony smiled.

After that, the rest of the weekend flew by and Monday morning rolled around once more.

**MONDAY MORNING...**

They had started to get up earlier in the morning to get ready, so they wouldn't be late for work.

Ziva was beginning to get sad, because the day would soon come when she wouldn't be able to go to work with Tony. She would be staying home a little before and a while after the baby was born.

"Are you okay, Ziva?" Tony asked as they took the elevator to the squad room.

"Yes, I was just thinking." Ziva said as the doors opened.

"About what?" Tony asked.

"I won't be coming to work with you much longer. Pretty soon I'll have to stay home, while you come to work." Ziva replied sitting down at her desk.

It was about an hour later when Gibbs called for Tony and McGee to gear up.

When they left Ziva called Abby down in her lab to see if she could come down for a while and Abby agreed, since she was not working on anything that would affect Ziva's pregnancy.

So Ziva made her way to the elevator and after a few minutes walked into Abby's lab.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"You sounded a little sad when you called. Is everything all right?" Abby asked. "I do not know. I'm so confused." Ziva told her and again felt tears in her eyes. "What are you confused about?" Abby asked as she hugged Ziva.

They went into Abby's office and Ziva sat in Abby's chair.

"I'm happy and scared about this baby. I'm sad that I won't be coming to work everyday much longer. I'm always worried when I see Tony going out in the field and wish I was with him. I am still having that nightmare about me shooting him or him something happening to him and then I would have to raise this baby alone." Ziva told her as she began to cry.

"It's going to be okay, Ziva. Nothing is going to happen to, Tony. Have you talked to him about this?" Abby asked.

"You do not understand what it is like everyday to watch him leave NCIS and wonder if he is coming back..." Ziva began.

"You're wrong! I do know, because I see the same thing you do. I may not be pregnant, but I do hear about them going out in the field everyday and it scares me! Because I remember what it was, like to lose Kate and then Director Shepard! You're not the only one that worries if it's going to happen again!" Abby told her.

"Abby!" Came McGee's voice, she heard him set down what she guessed was evidence.

Then when she turned around there stood Tony and Tim.

"Ziva?" Tony asked as he knelt down beside her.

"What's going on?" Tim asked.

"We were just talking." Abby answered.

"Why were you yelling at, Ziva?" Tony asked in a dangerous voice and Tim stepped in between him and Abby.

"Because I came down to talk to her, because I needed to tell someone." Ziva told him and he looked back at her.

"Why didn't you want to talk to me?" Tony asked as he reached out and started to wipe the tears away.

"Come on, Tim. Let's get started on the evidence." Abby said grabbing his hand and leading him out of her office to give Ziva and Tony time to talk.

**ABBY'S OFFICE...**

**TONY AND ZIVA...**

"Because I'm so confused all the time. I'm scared about having this baby, but it also makes me happy. I know the day is coming where you will be coming to work without me and then it makes me worries me even more. Some day you might go out in the field and die, and then I would have to raise this baby without you." Ziva told him, repeating what she had told Abby.

"Listen to me, Ziva. We've been through this...I will still be going out in the field, but there are two people to watch my back and make sure I come home safe..." Tony began.

"But so..." Ziva began.

"I will never leave you or this baby and even if something did happen to me. You would never be alone to raise this baby, but I promised you that I won't let anything happen, okay?" Tony asked, but Ziva just shook her head.

"You can not make a promise like that...because you never know what can hap..." Ziva began.

"Then I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't happen. How's that?." Tony inquired and this time she just nodded as he put his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.

'These hormones were driving her crazy.'

**THE MAIN PART OF ABBY'S LAB...**

"What was that about?" Tim asked.

"After you three left Ziva called and asked if she could come down and talk to me. She said she's confused." Abby told him.

"About what?" Tim asked.

"She's confused about how she is feeling, I can't tell you anymore then that. I told her that she needs to talk to Tony though and tell him." Abby told Tim.

It didn't take long before the lab doors opened again and Gibbs walked in.

"I want to know why at two of my agents are not at their desk." Gibbs said.

"When we got back Tony noticed Ziva wasn't at her desk. So he came down with me when I brought the evidence down. Abby and Ziva were in Abby's office. Ziva was really upset, so..." Tim began.

"I told Ziva to tell Tony about how she was feeling and they've been in my office talking for about the past ten minutes. Tim has been helping me go through the evidence." Abby finished as the door to Abby's office opened.

Tony and Ziva walked into the main lab.


	9. Three Weeks Early

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 9: THREE WEEKS EARLY...**

**STAYING HOME...**

Ziva watched, as Tony got ready for work. She wanted so much to get ready and go with him, but that wasn't going to be possible until after the baby was born.

It had begun about a month and a half before...

Ziva would watch Tony get ready for work and then she would try to find things to do. He would call her a few times a day to see how she was doing.

Ziva would now spend a lot of time between reading and thinking about the baby.

The baby seemed to know when she was thinking about him/her, because the baby would start to really kick. They had not been able to find out if the baby was a boy or girl, because the baby refused to let them see.

She and Tony had gotten the nursery set up. They were as ready as any expectant couple could be.

Ziva had heard women talk about after the baby was born and the first few months. She wondered how she and Tony would deal with it.

One day she decided to surprise Tony at work. but when she got there.

The squad room was empty and she knew that he was out in the field. So, she took the elevator to Abby's lab.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Abby turned on her stool expecting it to be Tim, back with the evidence. She was surprised and thrilled to see that it was, Ziva.

"Ziva! How are you doing?" Abby asked getting off her stool and coming over to Ziva. "I am..." Ziva began, but stopped when she felt a pain.

She had been in pain off and on for a while. Then it happened...Ziva tried to turn around and head out of the lab, but it was too late. Her water broke and she looked terrified. It couldn't happen now, not now...she was three weeks early!

Abby called Tony in the field and told him he needed to head for the hospital. A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived.

It didn't take long before Gibbs, Tim and Tony got there. Abby was in the waiting room when they showed up. She saw Tony run by, then saw Tim and Gibbs walk in.

"He jumped out before the car stopped." Tim told her. "I know how he feels. I remember the day that Kelly..." Gibbs stopped and looked a little sad for a moment.

"I guess we'll find out soon if she's having a boy or girl." Abby said and they all smiled.

Hours went by and soon it was after midnight. Abby fell asleep with her head on Tim's shoulder.

Tim and Gibbs talked for a while, they wondered what was going on, and Tony came out a few times to update them.

**35 HOURS LATER...**

Abby, Tim, Gibbs and sometimes even Ducky sat in waiting room as they waited on news.

At one point, he told them he was starting to lose the feeling in his hand, because of her holding it so hard.

It had now been 35 hours and they all jumped up when they saw Tony coming toward them, a huge smile on his face.

"It's a girl. Ziva is sleeping right now, but you can come see them later." Tony told the group.

"Congratulations, Anthony!" Ducky told him.

"Thanks, Ducky." Tony said.

"Take good care of them and never take them for granted." Gibbs said holding out his hand.

"I promise I won't, boss." Tony promised.

"I'm surprised how much you have changed in the last couple of months, but..." Tim began.

"We're happy for you." Abby said giving him a hug.

"I guess I better get back in there." Tony said and walked away.

Soon Ducky, Gibbs, Abby and Tim left.

However, they would return the next day after work to see the new family.


	10. Meeting Baby Dinozzo

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 10: MEETING BABY DINOZZO...**

**LOOK BACK...**

Tony and Ziva had gotten married a few months before.

Ziva had been just a little over six months pregnant and didn't like how she looked in the dress, but she had wanted to be married before the baby was born.

So Ziva and Tony had a small wedding inviting Tony's father, a few of their friends and some people from NCIS.

Though Ziva had refused to let her father attend.

Just a few weeks after Tony and Ziva got married, Tim and Abby decided to say their own vows.

Now Tony and Ziva were married with a baby on the way.

Tim and Abby too were married, but how long it would be before they announced that they were going to have children...was still unknown.

'Rule 12 is out the window.' Gibbs thought as he had watched the two couples on the dance floor at Tim and Abby's wedding.

**PRESENT...**

The news that Ziva had given birth reached the ears of Eli David and he wanted to meet his granddaughter, but Ziva refused to let him.

She and Tony had talked it over and thought it was best that their daughter never meet Ziva's father.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Ziva had been worried about her daughter being born three weeks early, but the little girl had surprised everyone.

She was five pounds and thirteen ounces. Tony and Ziva were relieved at how healthy she was.

When there was a knock at the door, Ziva and Tony looked up.

"Come on in." Ziva told them holding her daughter.

So Ducky, Palmer, Breena, Gibbs, Tim and Abby entered the room. They all looked down at the baby girl who slept in her mother's arms.

"Have you named her yet?" Abby asked.

"Talia Caitlin DiNozzo." Tony replied proudly as he took the sleeping baby from Ziva.

As soon as Tony took Talia from her mother's arms, she started to cry.

It seemed for a moment it seemed that Tony did not know what to do. Then he began to talk to his daughter and she settled down. Talia then seemed to look at him and Tony smiled.

Gibbs watched remembering a day many years before when Kelly had been born. How at first he and Shannon had been a little scared, he now saw how Tony and Ziva were beginning to become a family with their new daughter.

It was a while later when Ziva said she needed to feed the baby. Taking the hint that Ziva and Tony wanted some time alone with Talia everyone left.

**LATER THAT EVENING...**

**TIM AND ABBY...**

Abby was sitting on the couch, while Tim was working at his typewriter. She was lost in her thoughts.

Talia was a beautiful baby, Ziva and Tony was so lucky. All day since they had gone to see Ziva and meet the baby...Abby had been thinking.

She began to wonder and was now thinking she was ready to talk to Tim. She got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Don't you have to ask first?" Tim asked with a laugh and she thought about that day.

"Never with you, Tim. Can we talk?" She asked, he then stopped typing and turned to face her.

She didn't look like herself and he wondered if something was wrong.

She seemed so serious and he noticed since they had gotten home, all afternoon she had seemed deep in thought. Tim wondered what was wrong; finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and went to sit beside her on the couch.

At first, she just sat there, then leaned against him and laced their fingers together.

"Abby, what's wrong? You haven't said a word since we got home and it's scaring me, because that's not like you." Tim told her and she raised her head so she was looking him in the eye.

"Tim, I've been thinking." She told him.

"About what?" Tim asked.

"About Ziva, Tony and Talia." Abby answered.

"What about them?" Tim inquired.

"Before and even after I met you, I had decided I didn't want to get married or..." Abby began.

"I know, what changed your mind?" Tim asked.

"I guess the day you were in my lab. I didn't realize until then or maybe I already knew...how much you loved me. At first I was afraid that you would hurt me..." Abby began.

"That would never happen. You never told me why you were thinking about Tony, Ziva and Talia." Tim replied.

"They were together for four months and Gibbs seemed to know for a while, before they made the announcement about the baby. Every since we went to see them today and met, Talia. It's all I can seem to think about." Abby said.

"Them being together and having a baby?" Tim questioned and Abby nodded.

"Yes and..." Abby began.

"You want what they have? A family?" Tim asked.

"Yes, that's what I've been thinking about all afternoon." Abby said and turned to face him.

When she turned to face him, he kissed her...but after a minute pulled away.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Tim asked and Abby nodded before pulling at his shirt.

Then she kissed him again...


	11. Five Years Later & The Bad News

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 11: FIVE YEARS LATER & THE BAD NEWS...**

**CHRISTMAS EVE...**

**TALIA IS NOW FIVE YEARS OLD...**

Ziva was hanging up mistletoe that Tony insisted they put up every year. She was still trying to understand why.

When she was about to start back down the ladder, when someone grabbed her from behind. She fell back into his arms; he then set her down, before kissing her.

They only broke apart when they heard a giggle and there stood five-year-old Talia.

They usually called her Tali, though sometimes they called her by Talia. Tali had been given the name after Ziva's sister. Who had died years ago...

Later Gibbs, Ducky, The palmers, Abby, Tim and their four-year-old son, Todd would be coming over.

Since Ziva and Tony had given their daughter the middle name Caitlin.

Tim and Abby had decided to name their son, Todd.

That way they would all remember the NCIS Agent Caitlin Todd.

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

**DINNER TIME...**

Everyone sat down to dinner with Ducky telling them another story.

Tali and Todd sat next to each other.

Tali loved pranks and picking on people just like Tony. She had taken to calling Tim, Uncle Probie and everyone thought it was very funny.

Todd on the other hand seemed more like his father. Though he was very smart just like both his parents, most of the time you could see a look on his face. A look that Tim sometimes showed when he was working hard on something.

Everyone was talking and laughing, just enjoying the night.

Eventually everyone realized how the time had flown by and though both kids said they were not tired.

It didn't take long before Tali and Todd began to fall asleep.

In the end Todd had fallen asleep and Tim carried his sleeping son to the car.

Once Tim and Abby left, so did everyone else.

Leaving just Ziva, Tony and a sleeping, Tali.

Ziva and Tony put their daughter in her bed, then after staying up a while longer they to headed off to bed.

A lot had changed in five years.

Rule 12 had been broken...

Talia Caitlin DiNozzo had been born November 15th, and then a few months after Tali had been born...

Tim and Abby announced their news...

Then Todd Judd McGee had been born August 28th...just a few months shy of Tali's 1st birthday.

Not many people who knew the two couples had been surprised.

**CHRISTMAS DAY...**

Christmas dawned, but for the first time in years Tali did not wake her parents.

When Ziva and Tony woke up it was passed nine thirty in the morning. Worried they both got up and went check on, Tali.

They found her sitting on her bed crying.

"Tali, what's wrong?" Ziva asked. "My head hurts." Tali answered.

"Again?" Ziva asked and the little girl just nodded.

It was odd over the last couple of weeks; Tali had not been the same.

She was often tired and irritable...  
>She would sometimes complain of a headache and she had changed from being a very happy little girl...<p>

Now a most of the time she seemed a little depressed.

Ziva and Tony got dressed, then getting after getting Tali.

They took her to the hospital, with the feeling something was terribly wrong with their daughter.

On the way they called Tim, Abby, Gibbs and Ducky.

**THE HOSPITAL**

The doctors admitted Tali and began to ask questions.

Ziva and Tony explained every sign and symptom they had noticed in the last couple of weeks.

Then the doctor began to order test after test.

Five year old, Tali was very scared and clung to her mother when she could.

Ziva was very worried, but tried to not to show it in front of Tali. The same look of worry could also be seen on Tony's face.

After a while, Ziva stayed with Tali and Tony went to the waiting room to tell everyone what he knew...

Although there wasn't much to tell.

"The doctors are running so many tests and won't tell me or Ziva anything." Tony said frustrated, because there were no answers as to what could be wrong and at the same time they were worried.

"Don't worry, Tony. They probably just want to be sure before they tell you." Tim told him.

"What's wrong, Tali?" Tony heard Todd ask as he headed back down the hall, but he never heard what Abby and Tim told the little boy.

It was hours later when the doctor came into Tali's room, she had finally fallen asleep.

Ziva and Tony sat up a little, because they knew the doctor was about to finally tell them what was wrong with, Tali.

"We have run a lot of test today and we have discovered that she has a low grade astrocy..." The doctor began.

"Just tell us." Tony replied want an answer from the doctor.

"It's a brain tumor." The doctor replied.

"Wh...What do we do?" Ziva asked.


	12. Cancer Treatments & Stress

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 12: CANCER TREATMENTS & STRESS...**

**A FEW WEEKS LATER...**

Tony and Ziva had taken a little time off.

Tony had told Ducky, Gibbs, Tim and Abby about Tali's brain tumor.

Operation had not been an option, so now it was Chemotherapy.

Todd would often ask when he could see Tali, Tim and Abby told him what they thought he would understand, that Tali was sick.

Todd being as smart as he was knew something really bad was happening to Tali.

Ducky, Gibbs, Tim and Abby; all supported Ziva and Tony.

Everything the oncologist, Dr. Naomi Russo told Ziva and Tony. They would pass on to their NCIS family.

Tali had by now started Chemotherapy and now looked far from being the happy, healthy child she had once been.

There had been a couple of times that Gibbs had shown up at the hospital, then sent Ziva and Tony home to rest.

The relationship between Ziva and Tony became strained. They were both stressed and worried about Tali.

Tony and Ziva barely talked to each other now and when they did, it would turn into a fight.

"Tony..." Ziva said, one evening when Gibbs had sent them home to rest.

"What, Zee?" He asked hoping this would not turn into a fight.

"I think Tali's giving up. What if we lose her?" Ziva asked and began to sob.

"Ziva, listen to me." He said as he pulled her down onto the couch and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want to lose her, Tony. I have lost so much..." Ziva said as she fought back tears.

"Talia is a fighter. Just like us and she will make it. We have gone through a lot to get to where we are now and I know she will fight to stay with us." Tony told her, with determination in his voice and he just hoped he was right.

They sat there a long time and then Tony felt her crying into his shoulder. He was trying to fight back tears of his own, but in the end his tears began to fall as well.

Everyday they watched as Tali went through the Chemotherapy and he had also noticed that Tali seemed to be getting weaker. She was still fighting, but seemed so sick.

After a while it seemed Ziva had fallen asleep. He picked her up and put her in their bed, then lying down beside her.

He covered them up and fell asleep.

**TIM AND ABBY...**

It had been a couple of hours since Tim and Abby had put Todd to bed.

Gibbs had called to say he had sent Ziva and Tony home.

Tim just sat at his typewriter, but he wasn't typing anything. Abby was sitting on the couch and after a while of silence...

"Tim?" Abby asked.

"What?" Tim asked as he turned to face her, he had been trying to work on his book.

"Do you think they will make it?" Abby asked.

"Ziva, Tony and Tali?" Tim asked and Abby shook her head.

"Do you think Ziva and Tony will make it through if Tali dies?" Abby asked wanting to know an answer to the same thing everyone seemed to be thinking.

"Abby..." Tim began as he went to sit beside her.

"Tali's getting weaker, Tim. Ziva and Tony are trying to stay strong for her..." Abby said as she felt a few tears slip down her face.

They heard a shuffling of feet and Abby quickly wiped her tears not wanting Todd to see them.

He came over and crawled up between her and Tim.

That's when she noticed Todd was crying.

"Bad dream?" She asked and Todd nodded.

Every since Tali had been admitted to the hospital and they found out she had a brain tumor, Todd had been having nightmares a few times a week.

Abby thought back to a week before when the three of them had been sitting on the couch.

_'Am I going to get sick like, Tali?'_ Todd had asked Tim and Abby assured him he wouldn't.

"What was this one about?" Tim asked.

"She went to sleep, but wouldn't wake up." Todd told them.

"It was just a dream." Abby told him.

For a while Tim and Abby sat there with Todd until he fell asleep. Then after Todd was put back in his bed, Tim and Abby got into their own bed.

Abby still sometimes wished that she could sleep in her coffin, but when she had become pregnant with Todd it had been hard to get out of and then she had put it away. Though she hoped one day to go back to sleeping in her coffin...there were times she wondered if she ever would.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

Gibbs sat just outside the room and looked at Tali asleep in the bed. She was so sick and so weak.

He had noticed how hard it was on Tony and Ziva to see their daughter so sick.

He knew they all remembered how healthy she had been...then things had changed.

Tali was now going through Chemotherapy and so sick. Every time any of them looked into Tali's eyes they saw many things...

Most of the time she seemed tired and scared, but she kept fighting.

Gibbs hoped she would be able to pull through. He didn't want Tony and Ziva to lose their daughter, because he what it was like losing both Shannon and Kelly.


	13. Goodbye, Talia DiNozzo

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 13: GOODBYE, TALIA DINOZZO...**

**MARCH 25th...**

Winter had turned into a beautiful spring, but the days seemed to be the same. It seemed nothing changed.

Ziva and Tony had to go back to work, but right after work, they went to see Tali. She was not getting any stronger, but weaker each day.

One day they stood on either side of her bed and she looked at them. She was so weak and tired now. Then she closed her eyes and seemed to have just fallen asleep, but the monitors went off.

Tony and Ziva were shoved to the side as the doctors tried to revive five and a half year old, Tali.

After fifteen minutes of trying, the doctors called the time of death...14:30

Ziva went to stand beside Tali's bed. She stood there in shock this couldn't be true. Tali couldn't be dead.

Ziva wanted her to wake up, but knew Tali wouldn't. Ziva began to cry and when Tony tried to put his arms around her to comfort her, she just pushed him away.

"Ziva, please don't push me away." Tony said and she could tell he was crying too.

"She can't be dead, Tony." Ziva whispered through her tears and looked at him.

"I...I don't want it to be true either." Tony told her.

Tony and Ziva's relationship had been very strained over the past few months and the only thing that had held them together was the hope their daughter would get better.

Someone must have called Gibbs; because it was a while later, Gibbs was just outside Tali's hospital room.

Tony needed to get out of the room and think. So quietly, he left the room and made his way out of the hospital.

Not saying a word to Gibbs...

Tony just couldn't find the words to talk.

**OUTSIDE THE HOSPITAL...**

He walked out of the room and made his way down the hall and the next thing he knew he was outside.

He sat with his back against the building and he couldn't hold back his emotions in anymore.

The time he and Ziva needed each the most, she had pushed him away.

Tony knew there was nothing left between him and Ziva now.

He also knew that since their relationship had been strained for so long. He wondered if they would be able to get through this.

In a few days, he and Ziva would bury their daughter.

**TALI'S ROOM...**

Ziva still stood beside Tali's bed she had seen Tony leave.

She knew that he was hurting as much as she was.

That when he tried to pull her into a hug, he wanted to comfort her. When she and Tony needed each other the most, she had pushed him away.

She still stood beside Tali's bed and holding the little girl's hand, Ziva began to sing. Just as she had done for her mother and for her sister...

Even for Ari...

She knew that Gibbs had come and the news of Tali's death would be given to...

Ducky, Palmer, Abby and Tim.

'Abby and Tim don't know how lucky they are to have, Todd.' Ziva thought.

For a while, Ziva just sat there with her daughter and knew someone would be in soon to take her to the morgue.

In a few days would be the funeral, she didn't know that she could stand beside Tony anymore.

She thought how their relationship had strained over the last few months, since Tali had become sick.

They didn't talk or when they did, it turned into a fight. There had not been a smile in months Tony was not the same.

She noticed at work and when they were with Tali, Tony had not been the same man she had fallen in love with.

Now instead of his pranks and names for Tim, he had become just a depressed as she had.

After a while Tali was taken away and Ziva walked out of the hospital.

Something made her look over toward a corner of the hospital. That's when she saw him...

Tony was sitting there leaning against the building and his shoulders seemed to be shaking.

A part of her wanted to go sit beside him, but in the end, she turned and walked the other way.

**TIM AND ABBY...**

Tim and Abby sat Todd down on the couch; they were trying to think of a way to tell him about Tali's death.

"Did Tali die?" Todd asked shocking Tim and Abby.

How could he know? Gibbs had called a couple of hours ago and when Tim had told her, Todd was in his bed asleep.

"What makes you say that?" Abby asked. "I heard you talking when I woke up." Todd told her.

Then the three of them just sat on the couch. Tim and Abby explained the best they could about where Tali had gone when she died.

In the end, Todd had gone to his room. Abby felt Tim put his arms around her and she started to cry.


	14. The Funeral Of, Talia DiNozzo

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 14: THE FUNERAL OF, TALIA DINOZZO...**

**A FEW DAYS...**

**TALI'S FUNERAL...**

Over the past few days, Ziva and Tony had seemed to come to an unspoken agreement and they began to pack up their stuff.

After Tali's funeral, they would be moving out of the apartment and move into separate apartments.

The day before Tony had gone to talk to Gibbs and then went to talk to the director.

A few days after the funeral Tony would be getting his own team, in another state. He hadn't been able to stand the thought of sitting across from Ziva everyday, not after everything that had happened.

After working together for so many years, then having a family together...they would be going their separate ways.

**THE FUNERAL...**

The time finally arrived for the funeral.

Though they sat next to each other, they said nothing. There seemed to be nothing left to service took a while and then they went to her final resting place.

**THE CEMETERY...**

Ziva and Tony barely heard the words as they stood there.

Abby, Tim and Todd stood just behind them.

Tony's dad beside him and Gibbs beside Ziva.

Tony looked over at Ziva and tried to catch her eye.

She was crying, but refused to look at him. He wanted to reach out to her and try to work everything out, but it seemed whatever they had was now gone.

He still loved her with all of his heart and didn't know want to leave, but he thought for now it would be the best thing.

Ziva stood there crying, she knew Tony was trying to get catch her eye. She refused to look at him.

She had heard, in a few days he would be leaving and she would probably never see him again. She knew that they had agreed to pack up and move into separate apartments.

She didn't think he would leave the NCIS where they had worked together for so many years.

He was leaving Gibbs team and he was leaving her.

They had been through so much.

He had lied to her, told her their daughter was strong and would survive.

Tali had died and so had her relationship with Tony.

She loved him, but he had decided to leave her and it shattered her heart even more.

As everyone started to leave the funeral and go their separate ways...

It was then it started to pour down rain.


	15. Goodbye Without A Word

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 15: GOODBYE WITHOUT A WORD...**

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

**TIM AND ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

Todd was in his room and after a while when Abby checked on him.

She found him asleep and made her way back into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

Tim turned away from his typewriter to face her.

"I can't believe Tony would just leave like that. I tried to e-mail him, but I haven't heard from him. Have you heard from him?" Abby asked, it seemed she had no tears left.

"No, I think he might just need a couple more days. He's probably busy with his team." Tim told her.

"He broke the team we had. One day we're all there laughing and joking. We were all friends, and then Tony and Ziva got together..." Abby began.

"Abbs, they just lost their daughter." Tim told her. "I know, but Tony just left without saying goodbye to any of us. He packed up in the middle of the night." Abby said.

**ZIVA'S APARTMENT...**

Ziva sat down at her computer and after a minute, she opened her e-mail box. She then began to write, though she didn't know why she was writing the e-mail.

_Tony,_

_I do not know where to begin._

_After Tali got sick, my world began to fall apart. I hoped she would better and we would be able to bring her home._

_Those last few months of her life, we just couldn't work things out. I was hoping to talk to you the day after Tali's funeral, but you packed your desk after the funeral and left._

_I would still like to talk to you. Please either call me or e-mail me back._

_I hope to hear from you soon. I still do and will always love you._

_Ziva_

Ziva hit send and sat back in her chair for a moment. Then she got up grabbed her keys and cell phone.

A few minutes later, she was walking down the stairs to a basement.

Gibbs looked up from his boat, as Ziva sat the steps half way down and Gibbs came to sit a few steps down from her.

"How are you doing?" Gibbs asked her.

"Did you know he was going leave?" Ziva asked.

"Yep." Gibbs replied and she just looked at him.

"Why didn't you try to stop him?" Ziva asked.

"I couldn't, he went to director Vance and requested transfer." Gibbs told her.

"Have you heard from him? Do you know where he is?" Ziva asked.

"I wish I could say I did, Ziva. I'm sorry, I haven't heard anything." Gibbs told her.

"Thanks." Ziva sighed with sadness in her voice and got up to leave.

"Ziver, don't forget you can talk to any of us." Gibbs told her.

"I can't Tim and Abby, because they still have, Todd and wouldn't under..." Ziva began.

"Remember, I know what it's like to lose a daughter. So any time you need to talk the door is always open." Gibbs told her.

"Thanks." Ziva said again and then left.

**GIBBS...**

Gibbs watched Ziva leave and after a few minutes set back to work on his boat. He didn't know what to do.

His team was broken and this time he couldn't go to the director and demand to have them put back together.

Tony had left and when Gibbs had called, he had gotten a voice mail.

Though he asked Tony to get back to him, he knew it would probably be a while.

Gibbs knew how much Tony was hurting, because he had lost his daughter.

Losing Tali had torn Tony and Ziva apart.

Gibbs hoped that one day the whole team would be back together again.

**TONY'S NEW APARTMENT...**

Tony had just got off work and he was finally home, but it didn't really feel like home.

He missed...

Gibbs, though he had slapped him on the head all the time.

He missed calling Tim probie or any Mc names he could come up with.

Taking evidence down to Abby's lab and seeing her working together so well with Tim.

Most of all he missed Ziva and what they had once had. Even before Tali had been born.

Thinking of Tali still hurt so much.

He also missed talking to Ducky and Palmer.

They were apart of the past and he needed a new start.

Gibbs had tried to call, but he had ignored it.

He opened his e-mail and found three messages. Tim, Abby and to his surprise...

One from Ziva. He read all three e-mails and deleted them.

Tim, Abby and Ziva asked him to get back to him and Gibbs had said the same thing in the voice mail that he had left.

They were all a part of his painful past and he couldn't deal with them now.

He didn't know if he would ever be able to or if he ever wanted to see them again.


	16. Starting To Move On

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 16: STARTING TO MOVE ON...**

**A FEW MONTHS LATER...**

**SEPTEMBER...**

It had now been a little over six months since Tali had died and Ziva had finally begun to move on.

She noticed everyday she wasn't the only one who would check for a message or any sign of Tony.

They had not heard from him since he had left. It was now early fall.

Todd had not long ago turned five and Ziva remembered a little after Tali had turned five. It had been hard to go over for his birthday.

The holidays were the worst, Christmas was coming in a few months and she didn't know how she was going to make it through.

Christmas would be one year ago that they had take Tali to the hospital and found out she had a brain tumor.

Then March 25th would be one year ago that Tali had died.

Ziva wondered if Tony would come back on the one-year anniversary of the day, they had buried her.

'Would he talk to her then or would they miss each other?'

Tim and Abby had invited asked if she wanted to come over for Thanksgiving and Christmas, so she wouldn't be alone.

When she and Tony had been together, they had celebrated both Hanukkah and Christmas.

Ziva had told Abby and Tim she would think about it, but Ziva was thinking she might stay home.

She had not yet filed for divorce and she guessed that Tony hadn't filed either, because she had received no paperwork.

She often wondered if she should just file the papers so they could both just move on.

The only thing that held her back was that she wanted to see if they would run into each other on the anniversary of the day they had buried, Tali.

She knew there was no chance that they would ever talk or get back together, but she could still have hope.

**TONY...**

Tony couldn't believe that it had been a little over six months and he had just started to move on from Tali's death.

A little over six months since he had seen or talked to anyone from the old team. He still wondered what had been happening since he left.

He knew Todd had just celebrated his fifth birthday and wondered how much the little boy had grown.

He missed the team and there were times that he almost packed his things and headed back.

Something always seemed to stop him...

The thought:

'Would they welcome him back after they way he left?'

Gibbs would slap him in the back of the head...

Abby would yell at him and then give him a hug...

He couldn't seem to think how Tim would react...

The one he wondered about the most was, Ziva.

He wondered if he and Ziva, would ever get pass the loss of their daughter.

If he went back to the team...

Would they be able to become the team they had once been?

So much time had passed and so much had changed.

Then Tony made up his mind, the next day he would go talk to his director and then talk to director Vance. He wanted to go to the only place he had felt at home.

No matter if, the team wanted him back or not. It was his home and he needed to be there.

After about a month of him not calling Gibbs back or returning the e-mails from Tim, Abby and Ziva.

The calls and e-mails stopped.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Tony had just talked to his director and then his director had talked to director Vance and it seemed there was a place for him.

He would be able to start after Thanksgiving and then he remembered Thanksgiving from the year before when he had his family.

It had been him, Ziva and...Tali. His thoughts turned to Ziva and he promised the day he got back.

He would first go visit Tali's grave and then go talk to Ziva, even though it had been six months. He wanted to repair what they had once had and knew it wouldn't be easy.

That afternoon when he got home he began to pack. He was so happy to be going home...

He had been away from home for far too long...


	17. Tony's Return

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 17: TONY'S RETURN...**

**THE NEXT FEW DAYS...**

Over the next few days, Tony packed and got everything ready to go.

He knew he had a month and a half, before he would be back at NCIS. He packed everything he had, but not the few things he would need in the coming weeks.

He had told Director Vance not to tell anyone he was coming back, because right now he felt he needed to keep it a surprise.

At first, the weeks seemed to drag by at first and Tony began to wonder if he was doing the right thing.

**THE WEEK OF THANKSGIVING...**

Then it was a few days before Thanksgiving.

He was surprised it didn't take him long to find an apartment. Once he had everything in the apartment, it was late afternoon and he didn't bother to start unpack.

Leaving everything still packed, he grabbed his coat and keys. There was somewhere he needed to go.

It didn't take him long to get there, when he reached the cemetery. He made his way to Tali's grave, but stopped just before he got there.

There was already someone there and he didn't know that he was ready to face her yet.

Ziva stood there at Tali's grave and had been standing there a while. She felt someone watching her and knew whom even though it was nearly eight months without a word.

Now he was here, she didn't want to face him yet.

She tried to leave, but he grabbed her arm. She took his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Ow, Ziva! Let go!" Tony yelled.

"Why are you here? You left eight months ago! We tried to reach you! You didn't write or call! You broke rule three!" Ziva yelled.

He began to think of all the rules Gibbs had made. Then he remembered...

"Never be unreachable." He said with a sigh as she loosened her grip, but did not let go.

"I wanted to talk to you the day after she died! I went to work hoping you would be there and then I went to your apartment, but you were gone! I e-mailed you and told you I wanted to talk to you!" Ziva yelled, finally letting go of his arm and he turned to face her.

Tears were falling down her face and he knew he was crying too.

"The day Tali died, I reached out to you and you pushed me away! I didn't know what to do! I went to Director Vance, because I couldn't stand to sit across from you anymore! Because it hurt so much and over the last eight months, there were times I didn't think I would survive!" Tony yelled back.

"You're a coward, Anthony DiNozzo! I needed you there, but instead the night of Tali's death! You cleared out your desk and left the next day! You don't think I was hurting too. I lost my mother, my sister and a lot more then that!" Ziva yelled at him.

"I know what it was like to lose people! I lost my mother when I was eight years old and then eight months ago we lost..." Tony began.

"You left at the time I needed you the most! I had no one to turn to!" Ziva yelled at him.

"We could have worked through this together, if you hadn't pushed me away that day! I was hurting as much as you were!" Tony yelled, but now both their voices were becoming hoarse from yelling so much.

Then finally, they had stopped yelling, it had finally come. The day to talk about Tali's death and after not knowing what to say for months.

They had finally said it and now it seemed each of them felt a little better.

For so many months, they had tried to deal with Tali's death and thought they had finally seemed to move on.

Now they had come to her grave and had met again after eight months. They had told each other what they had wanted to say months before.

"I saw you that day." Ziva confessed now looking at the ground.

"What day?" Tony asked confused.

"The day Tali died. I came out of the hospital and you were sitting against the building." Ziva answered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tony asked.

"Because I didn't know what to say. We had just lost her, so I.-I just turned and walked the other way. Then it seemed that we had nothing left to say, over the few days and at Tali's funeral...we said nothing." Ziva said and she felt him take a step toward her.

"I didn't know what to say, because you had pushed me away. I couldn't take anymore, so I requested a transfer thinking that was the best way for both of us to move on." Tony said taking her hands and when she tried to pull away, he wouldn't let her.

"How could you think that by leaving them we would move on? You never sent divorce papers for me to sign. Why?" She asked and looked into his face.

"Because I couldn't bring myself to do it." Tony told her.

"I almost went to file a couple of times, but I knew you would come here to visit Tali's grave." Ziva admitted.

"Now that we're here..." Tony began, but something seemed to stop him from what he was saying.

"What, Tony?" Ziva inquired.

"Ziva, we've been through so much. The day Vance split up the team, the day we heard you might be alive and we found you in Somalia. Do you remember what I said, when you asked why I was there?" Tony asked and she tried to give a smile at the memory.

"Couldn't live without you, I guess." Ziva replied.

"Zee, after we finally started dating and then Tali was born. Having you in my life and then Tali...those were the best years of my life. Then Tali died and we lost what we had once had. I knew that things would never be the same, so I transferred and tried to move on." Tony told her.

She finally slid her hands out of his and looked down at the grave. She thought she had started to move on to, but there had been no closure.

Now Tony was here telling her all of this. She thought back...

The time she had first met Tony, then when they started dating and then when Tali was born.

Those had been the best parts of her life to and Tony was right, everything had changed that day Tali died.

"Tony, those were the best times of my life to. Now to much has happened and things will never be the same as they..." Ziva began.

"I know things will never be the same as they were, Ziva. I have come back and would like to at least try to start over..." Tony began.

"What do you mean you're back?" Ziva asked suspiciously looking from where she had been staring at the gravestone and looking at him.

"I moved back and start back to work at NCIS on Monday." Tony told her.

"Why have you come back now, Tony? Why didn't you just send the divorce papers...so we could both move on?" Ziva asked.

"I came back, because it was time to. Is that what you really want a divorce?" Tony asked and Ziva thought for a moment.

"I...I do not know. Why did you bring up the past? When you saved me from Somalia, when we started dating and when we had Tali? Why did you have to bring that up?" She asked.

Tony realized she was not the same strong women he had once known, she had changed so much in the past eight months. Tali's death and he leaving had changed them both.

Would they ever find their way back to, being able to work together and be friends again?

"Because ever since Tali's death, there were times I almost gave up. Then I would remember the good times we shared. Ziva, I want you to tell me the truth about something, okay?" Tony said and when she looked at him, she could see the same pain in his eyes that had to be reflected in her own.

"What?" She asked.

"Could we try to at least start over as friends?" Tony asked.

"I...do not know if that's going to be possible." She told him, because she feared if anything happened, he would leave her once again and she would not be able to stand it.

"We're already taking the first step...we're at least talking." Tony told her.

"How do we move past what has happened? We have lost so much." Ziva told him.

"I know we've lost a lot. How about we go to dinner or somewhere and talk about this?" Tony suggested.

"Tony, I don't..." Ziva began.

"We need to talk, Ziva. That's the only way we're going to get passed this." Tony told her.

Ziva was surprised at how Tony seemed so different from the guy she had last time she had seen him he had been so juvenile, now he had changed.

It seemed now...time had changed him.

"All right, why don't you come over to my apartment in a couple of days and we'll talk." Ziva told him.

Then they left the cemetery once again going to their separate ways, but this time they would see each other in a few days.

A few days to think and a few days to figure out what to say.


	18. Thanksgiving & Closure For The Past

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 18: THANKSGIVING AND CLOSURE FOR THE PAST...**

So much had changed in the last eight months, though a few agents had come to take Tony's place on the team. None of them stayed long and it seemed the desk that had once been Tony's was cursed.

Tim missed Tony calling him probie or any other name he chose. He also missed the pranks and everything Tony had done to him.

Tim had seen a few times when Ziva would look sadly over at Tony's desk and knew how much she missed him. She never said anything about it, but she had taken it the hardest when Tony had left without a word to any of them.

Tim would sometimes let Ziva take the evidence down to Abby's lab. One day when he had taken the evidence down, Abby had asked about Ziva. He told her how Ziva would often look over at Tony's desk.

Abby had begun to work harder and it seemed to be her way of dealing with Tony leaving. Tim would come by and they would leave together, then go pick up Todd.

They noticed Todd seemed to be doing a little better. He knew Tali was gone forever, but would sometimes ask when Uncle Tony was coming back.

No one had an answer for him.

Palmer and Breena would be coming with their 7-year-old D.J. Palmer.

Ducky and Gibbs had said they would be there, Ziva had agreed as well.

**TIM AND ABBY...**

Three months after Tony had left Abby and Tim found out, she was pregnant. Now she was five months pregnant.

It was now the night before Thanksgiving and Abby had answered the phone when it rang. It was Ziva saying she would not be coming over the next day for Thanksgiving.

Abby put down the phone and wondered why Ziva had changed her mind.

"Abs, is something wrong?" Tim asked when he saw the look on her face.

"That was Ziva. She said she's not coming over tomorrow." Abby replied.

"Did she say why?" Tim asked.

"No, she just said she needed to talk to someone and she would see us at work on Monday. I wonder who she needed to talk to, do you think it could be..." Abby began.

"Tony? We haven't heard from him since he left eight months ago. Why would he contact any of us now?" Tim asked.

"I don't know." Abby replied sitting down on the couch and Tim sat down beside her.

It was a few minutes later when Todd came to the living room and found his parents.

The day they had told him, he was soon going to have a brother or sister, he had asked where babies had come from.

They had tried to explain it to him, but it had been hard. He was five years old after all.

**THANKSGIVING DAY...**

There was a knock at the door, Ziva took a deep breath and opened it.

She had not really noticed the other day in the cemetery, but he was even more handsome then she remembered.

She realized how much she still loved him, but she couldn't think of that now.

So much time had passed and it was too late.

"Are you going to let me in?" He asked and she stepped back.

"Where do we start?" Ziva asked as they took a seat on the couch.

"How about when you first became an agent with NCIS?" He joked with a smile.

"Tony..." She warned.

"I was joking. The truth, Ziva. I don't know where to start." Tony told her.

"You told me the other day that we had to talk to start to move on." Ziva told him.

"We need to talk about, Tali." Tony told her and saw the hurt on her face.

"Tony, I ca..." She began.

"I know it hurts to talk about our daughter, but to move on we have to." Tony told her.

It seemed for a while they just sat there in silence.

"I miss her so much and I have..." Ziva began, but stopped herself before she could finish.

"What, Zee?" Tony asked.

"I have also missed you. Almost everyday since you left. I would look over at your desk and hoped to find you sitting there. There have been a few agents that have come, but they never stayed for long." Ziva told him and then she couldn't believe that she admitted that to him, but it was the truth.

"I know...I miss Tali too. I know it's going to be hard, but we could remember Tali and still be happy. Every since the day Tali died...I've also missed you." Tony told her and reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Then without thinking about it, she reached up and put a hand over his. Then looked into his eyes and it seemed they were back in time.

So much had changed, but when she looked at him, she saw that he still loved her and knew he could see it in her eyes too.

He then kissed her and her first thought was to pull away, but she kissed him back.

A few minutes later, they did pull apart... then for the first time in almost a year, they smiled at each other. The first one between the two of them in almost a year.

"Does anyone else know you're back?" Ziva asked as her voice cracked.

"No, just you and Director Vance. I was going to surprise everyone including you on Monday, but you spoiled my surprise." He told her and she chuckled, and then leaned against them.

"Then you do not know, but you will find out on Monday." Ziva told him. "What?" He asked and pulled back so she was looking out. "It is a surprise." She told him and for a while, they just sat there holding each other.

They now had closure on the loss of their daughter and could now move on.


	19. Monday & Surprises

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 19: MONDAY & SURPRISES...**

Since Thanksgiving day after Tony had come over and they had talked. Ziva and Tony had started spending time together again and it seemed almost like it used to be.

However, a few things had changed...

The loss of their daughter and time.

Ziva asked for the Friday after Thanksgiving off, knowing it would be a weekend for another NCIS team to be on call.

'Are we okay now?' Tony had asked at one point. 'I think we will be in time.' Ziva had told him.

The weekend flew by and Monday morning arrived.

**MONDAY MORNING...**

Tim came back up after going down to see Abby and noticed that once again another agent had been brought in to take Tony's desk.

He wondered how long this agent would last, but then noticed something was different. It couldn't be...

"Hey, Probie!" Came a voice and Tim looked.

First, he was surprised to see Tony, but then his surprise turned to anger. It had been eight long months and they were just getting used to the idea that Tony was not coming back or would ever contact them again.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked anger in his voice.

"I've moved back and..." Tony began, but Tim cut him off.

"You left here eight months ago! Without a..." Tim began.

"Skip the lecture, I've already heard it." Tony said and Tim watched Ziva sit down at her desk.

She did not seem surprised to see Tony there.

Then Tim put it together...

The night before Thanksgiving Ziva had called and said she needed to talk to someone.

'Could it have been?'

"I didn't come over on Thanksgiving, because I ran into Tony at the cemetery and we decided we need to talk." Ziva said coming to stand beside Tony.

That's when Gibbs walked up coffee in hand...

"DiNozzo? What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm here to work, boss." Tony told him and Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head.

"Have you been down to see Abby yet?" Tim asked knowing the answer.

"No...Wait. Ziva you told me there would be a surprise when I got here." Tony said turning to look at her.

"You told him?" Tim asked Ziva.

"No, I said it was a surprise and that's all I told him." Ziva replied.

"What is going on? Has something happened?" Tony asked.

"A lot." Gibbs replied from his desk.

"Come on. Let's go see, Abby." Ziva said and Tim was surprised when she grabbed Tony's hand and began to lead him to the elevator.

Tim jumped into the elevator just before the doors closed and after a few minutes, the three of them were walking down the hall to Abby's lab.

"Tim, you ju..." Abby asked as she turned around.

Tony was shocked to see a pregnant Abby and she seemed just as shocked to see him, but her shock quickly turned to anger.

"Hey, Abby." Tony said and started to back away as she made her way to him.

"How the hell can you come back here now? Eight months and not a word! Do you realize what it was like when you never called or sent an e-mail? Then you walk into my lab and the only words you say are, 'Hey, Abby.' You should just leave and go back to wherever you were! We were just beginning to move on and get used to life without you!" Abby yelled and slapped him in the back of the head.

Tony reached up and rubbed the spot where she had just slapped him.

"Abby..." Ziva began.

"Is he the reason you didn't come over on Thanksgiving?" Abby asked turning to Ziva.

"Yes, Tony and I had a lot to talk about. He wanted to surprise everyone." Ziva told her.

"She said I would be surprised today, but wouldn't tell me why. I'm happy for you two." Tony with a smile.

Abby's anger that had flared up so quickly turned to tears and she threw her arms around Tony.

At first, he was surprised and then thought it might be because she was pregnant.

"We've missed you so much." Abby told him and after a minute Tim pulled her back, she then slipped her arm around Tim's.

"I came back, because I couldn't move on. I've missed everyone here and every since the day I left...I regretted it." Tony replied.

"Well, if everyone is done with this little reunion. It's time to get back to work." Came a gruff voice from the doorway to the lab and the four jumped as Gibbs walked in.


	20. Time Heals

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 20: TIME HEALS...**

**A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER...**

For Tony it felt great to be back and not to have to be the boss out in the field.

Over the last couple of weeks, Tony had been happier then he had since he left.

Abby and Tim's anger toward him was slowly fading.

Tim had even told him one day as they worked together in the field that Ziva was a lot happier then they had seen her.

Tony had told Tim about what happened on Thanksgiving Day.

How he had talked to Ziva and then that he had kissed her. Tim seemed surprised at how quick things had changed between Ziva and Tony. Since Ziva had seemed so mad when Tony left.

Tonight Tony was picking up Ziva, and then they were going to have dinner over at Tim and Abby's.

Though Tony had been back for several weeks now, it would be the first time that he had been to their home. They had moved out of the apartment and into a small three-bedroom house.

Todd would have his own room and there was a room set up for the baby. Leaving Tim and Abby the master bedroom.

**SIX O'CLOCK THAT EVENING...**

Tony knocked at Ziva's door and was amazed at how beautiful she looked when she opened the door.

"Tony?" Ziva asked and brought him back.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, let's go." She said grabbing her coat and keys.

It didn't take them long to get to Abby and Tim's.

**TIM AND ABBY'S HOUSE...**

Ziva knocked and after less then a minute Tim opened the door.

"I knew you would come back!" Todd yelled jumping up from the floor where he had been playing and running to Tony.

Tony couldn't how big Todd had gotten. Todd looked mostly like Tim, but you could see a little bit of Abby in him to.

Tony looked around, but didn't see Abby. After a minute, she came from down the hall and into the living room.

It had been just in the last week that she had finally forgiven him and once again, became the friend she used to be.

Everything was back to normal, but there was still something missing and always would be...Tali. At this thought, he looked over to Ziva and knew she was thinking the same thing.

In just a few weeks, one of the hardest days would come...Christmas. It would be one year ago that Tali had gotten sick, but Tony knew he would be there for Ziva and they would go through it together.

Since the day at the cemetery, neither of them had brought up the subject of divorce and he hoped it wouldn't happen.

He wanted to talk to her and see where they stood and if she still wanted to be married to him, but he was a little afraid of the answer.

After a while, Todd had been tucked into bed and the four adults talked for several hours, before realizing the time.

So, Tony took Ziva home.

"Ziva?" He asked as she reached for the door handle.

"What, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Do you still want to be married to me?" Tony asked, he had been thinking about it and had to know the answer.

"Tony, I am tired. Can we talk about this later?" She asked.

"No, Zee. I just want to know." Tony told her and she just sat there.

"Do you want to come up?" Ziva asked after a minute with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Tony. You say you want an answer and it's something we've avoided talking about; it's time to talk about it." Ziva said as she got out of the car and headed up to her apartment.

He got out, locked the car and followed.


	21. An Avoided Subject

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 21: AN AVOIDED SUBJECT...**

**ZIVA'S APARTMENT...**

After coming into the apartment a few minutes before, both of them had sat down on the couch and nothing had been said.

"Ziva..." Tony began.

"I still love you, you know." Ziva told him.

"Does this mean you don't want a..." Tony started to ask, but could not say the last word.

Ziva laced their fingers together, before looking in his eyes. Tony looked down at their hands in surprise and then back up at her.

"We both know we've been through so much and lost a lot in the last year. Tony, I love you and I do not want a divorce." She said and he was unsure if he had heard right.

He did not know what to do, until she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips. Although they had kissed several weeks before, it felt nothing like this one.

She kissed him as she had kissed him the night they had decided to finally start dating. He started to kiss her back.

It had been a long road to get to where they were now. After a minute, he pulled back and he knew he had to make sure that this was not a mistake, they would both regret later.

"Are you sure you want us to be together again?" Tony asked.

"In the last year Tony... I've been asked out more times then I could count, but each and every time I told them I was married. I never stopped loving you or hoping we would get back what we had." Ziva answered.

"I thought you said you were tired." Tony told her with a smile.

"Because I was afraid of what would happen. That you would say, you wanted a divorce. Come on." She said taking his hand.

"Ziva..." He started to say, because he knew what she was thinking.

"Tony, I know what I want and I want us to be like we were." Ziva said and pulled his hand again, this time he got up and followed her.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Tony got off the elevator with Ziva right behind him. Tim couldn't help, but notice how happy they looked.

Gibbs walked in with his coffee and sat down at his desk. There was no call of 'grab your gear.'

Every once in a while Tim would look up to see Tony and Ziva smile at each other.

After a couple of hours, Tim went down to see how Abby was doing.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"Hey, Tim." Abby said as he entered the lab.

"How are you two doing?" He asked referring to her and their unborn baby.

"Fine, something going on upstairs?" Abby asked.

"Besides Tony and Ziva looking up at each other and smiling every ten minutes, not much." Tim replied and looked at her.

"Do you think...?" Abby began.

"What? They're back together?" Tim asked and she nodded.

"Maybe we should call them down here and find out." Abby suggested and before Tim could say anything, she had already dialed Tony's number.

A few minutes later Tony and Ziva walked into the lab.

"Why did you need to see us?" Tony asked and then noticed Tim standing there.

"What is going on with you two?" Abby asked.

"Why do you ask?" Ziva asked.

"Because Tim says you have been looking at each other and smiling every five minutes, since you got here this morning." Abby replied and Tony gave Tim a light smack on the back of the head.

"McNosey needs to start minding his own business." Tony said and Ziva felt she at least had to tell them the news.

"Last night Tony and I decided we're not getting divorced." Ziva said and Abby gave a squeal throwing her arms around first Ziva, then Tony.

Abby had been preparing her lab for several weeks now, because this was the last day she would be there until a couple of months after the baby was born.


	22. Ziva & Tony Babysit

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 22: TONY & ZIVA BABYSIT...**

**WEEKS LATER...**

It was the beginning of January and Abby still had several weeks to go.

Tim was at work; Todd was at school and that left Abby home by herself. It was still early afternoon, when Tim surprised her by coming home for lunch.

She had been having pains off and on for a while. Tim walked in just as her water broke. He rushed her to the car and it didn't take them long to get to the hospital.

"What...about, Todd?" Abby asked.

"I'll ask Gibbs to go and he's going to pick him up from school." Tim told her.

**THE WAITING ROOM...**

Tim had gone home on his lunch break to see how Abby was doing and never returned to work.

Then Ziva and Tony watched as Gibbs picked up the phone, once he put it down they waited for the words, 'gear up.' Instead, Gibbs had told them that Tim had taken Abby to the hospital.

Now Ziva and Tony sat in the waiting room, since Gibbs had left just a few minutes before to go pick up Todd.

It was then that Ziva said something that shocked Tony, she had been thinking about the right time.

"Tony?" She asked with her head on his shoulder.

"What, Zee?" Tony replied.

"I never thought that I would want any more children after Tali died." Ziva told him and he looked at her.

"You're no..." Tony began and she looked at him.

"No, I am not pregnant. Even if I were it would be too soon to tell." Ziva told him with a smile.

"Then what brought this up?" Tony asked.

"Abby and Tim." Ziva told him.

"Since they're having a baby?" Tony asked and Ziva just nodded her head against his shoulder.

It was then that Gibbs came in just behind Todd. It was getting late and Todd getting bored, after a while he finally fell asleep.

It was just after Todd fell asleep that Tim came into the waiting room. Ziva offered to take Todd home and stay there with him and Tim agreed.

Gibbs said he would call with any news, Tony decided to go with Todd and Ziva. He wanted to continue their conversation.

**ABBY AND TIM'S APARTMENT...**

Tony carried Todd into the apartment and put him in his bed. It had been a long day for the little boy.

Tony watched as Ziva took off Todd's shoes and coat, and then covered him up. After a minute, Tony and Ziva made their way to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"You're really good with him." Tony told her and Ziva laughed.

"You know that before you left and Tali..." She stopped.

"Before Tali got sick." Tony finished and she nodded.

"I have always been, Aunt Ziva to him and that never changed after you left. Since you left he started asking, when Uncle Tony is coming home." Ziva told him.

"Ziva, we were talking in the waiting room before Gibbs and Todd showed up. You said, 'you never thought you would want anymore children since Tali died.' Has watching Abby and McGeek their family changed your mind?" Tony asked.

"I do want another child, but...if something happen to that child, there is no way we would be able to survive. We almost did not survive losing, Tali." Ziva told him.

"Ziva, do you want anymore children?" Tony asked and made her look at him.

"Yes, but I'm..." Ziva began.

"I know you're scared, because Tali died of a brain tumor. If you want another child, Ziva. I promise you that no matter what I'll always be there for you." Tony told her as her head slipped on to his shoulder.

**ALMOST 32 HOURS LATER...**

**JANUARY 5TH...**

Ziva and Tony had decided to stay at the apartment with Todd, instead of having him in the hospital waiting room.

It was late in the afternoon when Tony's cell phone rang.

It was Tim and all he told them when Tony talked to him was the baby was healthy, refusing to say if it was a boy or a girl.

Tony had told Ziva, and then together Tony, Ziva and Todd headed to the hospital.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

When they arrived Gibbs was standing in the hallway, but Tim came out of the room to the left as the three arrived.

"Daddy!" Todd yelled and Tim picked him up.

"Are you going to tell us?" Tony asked.

"What?" Tim asked.

"The baby. Is it a boy or girl?" Ziva said.

"Todd, you have a new baby brother." Tim told his son, paying no attention to anyone else.

"Is everyone going to stay out there in the hall or come in and meet, Sean?" Abby called.

Tim walked back in the room Todd in his arms, followed by Gibbs, Ducky, Tony and finally Ziva.

"Todd, this is your new brother, Sean Keller McGee." Tim said.

"He's so small." Todd said looking down at his new brother.

Ziva stood back from the rest of the group and just watched. Feeling someone beside her and watching her, she looked over to see Tony.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am fine." She told him and stepped toward the bed.

Tony watched her for a second longer; he noticed she was trying to look happy as they stood there.

He knew they were both still healing over losing Tali, but he also had a feeling someday he and Ziva would have another child.


	23. Pranks & Accidents

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 23: PRANKS & THE ACCIDENT...**

**A WEEK LATER...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

Ziva and Tony watched Tim sit down at his desk, for a moment he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Hey, McTired, get any sleep?" Tony asked.

"Just wait un..." Tim began, before he thought about what he was saying.

"You might need this to make it through the day." Tony said as he sat a cup on Tim's desk and looked like he was trying to hold back a smile.

"Tony..." Ziva began a warning in her voice.

"Relax it's just coffee." Tony said.

Tim looked at Tony for a minute, took a sip and then spit it out.

"Sorry, Probie, I must have forgotten to take out the baby formula." Tony said as he burst out laughing.

Tim started to go after him, but Tony ran over beside Ziva. Tim had almost gotten to Tony when he ran right into Gibbs and knocked the coffee out of his hand.

"S...sorry, boss." Tim said as Tony continued laugh.

"What is going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony and his prank on McGee." Ziva said.

"H-he put baby formula in my coffee!" Tim yelled and got some weird looks from a lot of people.

"DiNozzo, conference!" Gibbs said and headed to the elevator Tony followed.

Tim picked up the phone to call, Abby and ask her to bring him a clean shirt. Because he had forgotten to bring one with him, so he could have a spare one at work.

**THE ELEVATOR...**

Gibbs and Tony stepped into the elevator Gibbs hit the emergency switch.

"What were you thinking?" Gibbs asked and smacked him in the back of the head.

"It was a joke." Tony replied no longer laughing.

"Tim has a five year..." Gibbs began.

"You don't need to remind me what he has." Tony growled and Gibbs was a little surprised.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't right now..." Tony said after a minute.

"All right, but no more pranks like that. He has barley been able to sleep all week." Gibbs told him.

"I know, I just thought he could use a laugh." Tony replied.

It was just supposed to be a prank...just like other's he had played on Tim over the years.

Gibbs hit the switch again and they stepped out of the elevator.

**THE BULLPEN...**

Gibbs went to get a fresh cup of coffee and Ziva was sitting at her desk, but looked up when she saw Tony approach Tim's desk.

"Got another baby formula coffee for me?" Tim asked.

"I'm sorry, Probie. I thought it would make you laugh a little." Tony told him and went to sit at his own desk.

It was about an hour later when Ziva, Tony and Tim heard the elevator.

They looked up Tony seemed surprised, as Abby made her way over to Tim's desk. On her shoulder, she had the diaper bag and the car seat in hand.

Gibbs had gone to meet with Director Vance about something.

"What happened?" She asked handing Tim the shirt, as Tony slipped over behind Ziva's desk.

"Tony thought he would play a funny prank." Tim replied shooting a glare in Tony's direction and Abby looked over a Tony.

"What did you do?" She asked him setting down the car seat that had a blanket over it.

"He put baby formula in some coffee and said it was just coffee." Tim replied.

"You did what?" Abby yelled and then regretted it, because the baby started to cry.

Tim, who had not yet changed his shirt, took off the blanket and picked up Sean.

Abby made her way over to Tony and Ziva got up from her desk to get out of the way...

"Abs, what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked as he came down the stairs after meeting with Vance.

"Bringing Tim a shirt and hearing about Tony's prank." Abby informed Gibbs and he stopped her before she could get any closer to Tony.

"I already talked to him about it." Gibbs told.

Tim had settled Sean down and put him back in the car seat. Finally, Abby turned around and headed back to Tim's desk. Sitting down in his chair and the team looked at her.

"Abs, what are you doing?" Tim asked.

"I'm just going to rest for a minute." Abby said and her eyes closed.

"Abby, I really need to get back to work." Tim told her.

"I know." Abby said and with a tired sigh, she got up.

After making sure that Sean was secure in the car seat, she grabbed the diaper bag and left.

Tim watched her until she disappeared into the elevator and then got back to work.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Tim's phone rang and he picked it up.

His face turned white and his blood ran cold. He hung up the phone and began to grab his things.

"Tim! What's wrong?" Gibbs asked trying to get the attention of the younger Agent.

"Th...There's been an accident. Abby was run off the road. They can't find the baby." Tim said still trying to process everything.

So Ziva, Tony and Gibbs grabbed there things, the followed Tim.

Ziva and Tony went to where Abby had been run off the road, while Gibbs took Tim to the hospital where Abby was.


	24. Baby Sean McGee Is Missing

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 24: BABY SEAN MCGEE IS MISSING...**

**THE HOSPITAL...**

Tim reached the reception desk in the ER and the receptionist looked up.

"I just got a call that Abby McGee was brought here." Tim said and the receptionist where to find her.

It did not take Tim and Gibbs long to find her room.

She had come out with a concussion and once Tim saw her, he rushed to her side.

With Gibbs was just behind him.

"Tim, where's Sean?" Abby asked.

"What do you remember?" Tim asked.

"Something hitting the side of the car and then I woke up here. Where is, Sean?" Abby repeated.

"I...I don't know." Tim told her and she started to cry.

"Wh...What do you mean you don't know? Didn't they bring him in with me?" Abby asked and you could hear the fear in her voice.

**THE ACCIDENT SCENE...**

It didn't to take for Ziva and Tony to reach the scene.

When the police tried to stop them, Ziva and Tony just their NCIS badges.

They gave the police a picture of Sean that had been given to them by Abby and Tim.

It seemed whoever had run Abby off the road, had taken Sean.

They searched for several more hours, and then Ziva and Tony headed to the hospital dreading the news they would have to tell Abby.

It seemed forever before they reached the hospital.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

Ziva and Tony asked where they could find Abby.

After saying how popular Abby seemed to be, the receptionist told them what room she was in.

Abby had been admitted overnight and was not happy about it at all.

She looked up when Ziva and Tony entered the room.

"Do you anything about, Sean?" Tim asked.

"No, we've been looking for the last couple of hours." Tony replied.

"What are you not telling me?" Abby asked.

"Abby...the police think that whoever ran you off the road took, Sean." Tony said at last.

Then Abby began to cry harder as Tim wrapped his arms around her

"We have to find, Sean." Abby said desperately.

"Tony and I will take care of, Todd tonight." Ziva offered, even though no one had mentioned the other McGee child who was right now still at school.

**TIM AND ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

Tony and Ziva explained that they would be staying with Todd for the night.

Todd had asked why...so Ziva and Tony told him that his parents had something to do and that they would see him the next day.

That night Todd had a hard time falling asleep, but hours later, he finally did. Ziva sat down next to Tony on the couch.

"I wish I wouldn't have done that." Tony said and seemed angry with himself.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"It's my fault..." He started.

"No, this is not..." Ziva tried to tell him.

"If I wouldn't have put baby formula in Tim's coffee, Abby wouldn't have brought him a new shirt and got run off the road." Tony said looking into her eyes.

"Tony, you didn't know that something like this would happen." Ziva told him.

"What if something happens to him and he's never found?" Tony asked her.

"Tony, stop beating yourself up. He will be found and he will be all right." Ziva said taking his hands in hers.

After a while, she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. They sat there and Ziva fell asleep, but Tony stayed awake beating himself up.

'How could I be so stupid? This time I've gone to far and if something happens to, Sean...Tim and Abby will blame me forever!' Tony thought to himself.

Without realizing, it Tony tightened his wrapped arms around Ziva. Ziva opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Try to close your eyes and get some sleep, Tony." She told him as she put a hand on his cheek.

"I can't. I have to go help them find, Sean." Tony said and tried to get up, but she wouldn't let him.

"Tony, everyone is looking for him. You are tired and need to get some sleep." Ziva told him.

"I can't, because every time I close my eyes..." He began.

"What, Tony?" She asked.

"I see myself playing the prank, Abby bringing Tim the shirt. Then I see Sean, but when I see him...he's dead." Tony told her.

"Tony, you can't think like th..." Ziva began.

"How do you want me to think, Ziva? Every time I close my eyes, that's what I see. Aren't you scared we won't find him alive?" Tony asked and she wiped away a few of his tears.

"No, because I know he's alive and you have to keep believing that." She told him, but she felt tears of her own.

Finally, a couple of hours later they fell asleep, only to be woken up the next morning to someone knocking at the door. They both grabbed their guns and opened it, but it was just Gibbs and he had brought them coffee.

"Any news?" Tony asked him.

"No, but we're still searching. Where's Todd?" Gibbs asked.

"We had trouble getting him to sleep last night, so he's probably still asleep." Ziva replied.

The three walked down the hall and sure enough, Todd was still sound asleep. They made their way to the kitchen and sat down.

"This is my fault, boss. This wouldn't have happened if I wouldn't have played that prank on, Tim." Tony said and Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head.

"I've been trying to convince him since last night, that he couldn't have known that something like this would happen." Ziva told Gibbs.

Then for a while, they just sat there, only looking up when Todd entered the room.

"Where's Sean?" He asked.

"He's just away on a little trip and will be home soon." Tony said, before anyone else could say anything.

"Did he go on the same trip Tali did?" Todd asked and seemed afraid of losing his little brother, just like he had lost his best friend.

"No, he'll come home." Ziva told him.

Gibbs got up and did something he usually skipped, but knew it had to be done. He made breakfast for Todd and for a few minutes, Todd sat there eating.

After Todd was done he went to his room and brought some toys out to the living room, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

He pretended to play, but kept looking at the door. Gibbs left saying he would be back later.

**IN THE CAR LEAVING THE HOSPITAL...**

After being released from the hospital, Abby told Tim either he should take her to NCIS or she would find a way to get there herself.

They had argued, because of what the doctors had said.

"I don't care what the doctors said! My son is missing; I can't sit home and wait for everyone to find him! I have to do something, Tim!" She yelled when they got into the car.

"He is my son too you know! What about, Todd? Don't you think he's wondering where we are by now?" Tim had yelled back.

"Todd is fine with Ziva and Tony! Our one and half week old son is missing or don't you care?" Abby had shot back.

"How could you even ask me that, Abs? Of course I ca..." Tim had begun.

"Then you will take me to NCIS or I will find my own way there!" Abby stated as she fastened her seatbelt, putting an end to the argument.

**NCIS...**

They reached NCIS, Tim stayed with her, and first they visited the squad room. Tim got on the computer, while she pulled Tony's chair over to sit beside him.

It didn't take long before Gibbs showed up coffee in hand.

"What are you two doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"Looking for our son." Tim explained as he continued to work the computer.

"What's rule ten?" Gibbs asked and Tim looked up.

"Never get personally involved in a case." Tim replied.

"Yup, so why are you involving yourself in this case?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs, my son is missing. I can't..." Abby began and started to cry.

"I know, Abbs and we will find him. Right now though I need you two to go home and be with, Todd." Gibbs told her.

"I can't." Abby said getting up and heading for the elevator.

"Abby!" Tim yelled and followed her.

He got inside just before the doors closed. She hit the button for her lab and then he hit the emergency switch. When she tried to reach for it, he grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Let me go, Timothy McGee!" She told him, the tears were still streaming down her face.

"No." He said simply and put his arms around her.

"I can kill you..." Abby began.

"Abby, please don't start that. I know what you can do, but Gibbs is right. We need to sit this one out." He said trying to make her understand and she stopped trying to fight him.

"What if something happens and we don't find him in time?" Abby asked.

"We will find him and bring him home, Abby." Tim told her after making her look him in the eye and there was determination in his voice.

"Tim, I can't sit and wait!" Abby shouted.

"Then what do you want to do?" Tim asked.

"I want to go to my lab and see if there is anything there we can do to find him." Abby said without a thought and then reached around flipping the emergency switch.


	25. Getting Todd McGee To Talk

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 25: GETTING TODD MCGEE TO TALK**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Abby and Tim walked into her lab. Abby noticed that everything looked the same, but at this point, she didn't care. It seemed her temporary replacement had gone to lunch.

Once Tim and Abby got inside, she locked the door.

"I'm going to call, Sarah and see if she will watch Todd." Tim said heading for Abby's office.

"Fine." Abby agreed.

She sat down on her stool and just stared, she couldn't think of anything except Sean.

A few minutes later Tim came out of Abby's office and saw her just sitting there.

"I called Sarah and she said she will watch, Todd. Then I called Tony to let him know that Sarah was coming." Tim told her.

"How is Todd doing? Does he know?" Abby asked.

"Todd figured it out. When I talked to Tony he said that Todd asked about where Sean was this morning." Tim told her.

"What did they tell him?" Abby questioned.

"Tony told him that Sean had gone on a trip, but would be home soon." Tim told her.

"Todd is smart and you know he's going to see right through that soon." Abby remarked as Tim set to work on the computer.

"That's why we have to find Sean as soon as possible." Tim told her.

"What if..." Abby started to say, Tim stopped typing and turned to her.

"Abby, quit thinking like that. We will find him in time." Tim told her.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

For the last couple of hours Gibbs had been the only one in the squad room, but looked up when he saw Tony and Ziva.

"We just had a hard time getting Todd to school." Tony told Gibbs sitting down.

"Sarah is picking him up and staying with him after he gets out of school." Ziva said.

"Where are Tim and Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Probie called me this morning after he talked to Sarah and just said for us to drop Todd off at school. He didn't tell us where he and Abby are though." Tony said.

It was then that Abby's temporary replacement showed up, and then they started to put it together...

"I can't get into the lab. The door is locked." She told Gibbs, but he was already getting up and heading for the elevator.

With a glance at each other, Tony and Ziva followed.

**JUST OUTSIDE ABBY'S LAB...**

It didn't take long for the three to make their way to Abby's lab.

"Abby!" Gibbs called through the locked door.

"I'm not coming out until we find Sean!" Abby told him.

"Do you want to keep your job?" Gibbs asked and after a minute Abby unlocked the door.

**INSIDE ABBY'S LAB...**

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony walked in to find Tim working hard at the computer.

"You both know what rule..." Gibbs began.

"That's your rule, Gibbs. Fire me if you want, but it won't keep us from searching for, Sean." Abby yelled and went to stand beside Tim.

She stood there her back turned away from the team and watched the computers. Tim began to search everywhere he could think of going on a computer.

"I can't stop you from working on your own to find, Sean. I want both of you to promise me something..." Gibbs began and waited until both Abby and Tim turned to face him.

"What promise do you want us to make?" Abby asked.

"That you will start going to pick Todd up at school and then go home at night. Tim, I need you..." Gibbs began.

"We can promise that we will pick Todd up from school and go home every night, but I'm not going to promise that I will come to work every day." Tim told him.

"We still have other cases we need to work on, but you two are not the only ones looking for, Sean." Said Gibbs.

"I don't care about the other cases, because me and Abby are going to keep searching for as long as it takes." Tim said and went back to the computer.

"We do know one thing." Ziva said speaking up and everyone looked at her.

"What? Why didn't you say anything before?" Abby asked desperate for anything to help find her and Tim's missing son.

"We know that Sean is still here in DC." Ziva said.

"Ho..." Tony began.

"Because the alert went out and most places have been covered with his picture." Ziva replied.

"That doesn't mean anything. The person could have already taken Sean out of DC, before it was reported." Abby told her.

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

Sean had been missing for over two weeks now. He was three and a half weeks old, the days went by and the chances of finding him alive were becoming thin.

As promised Abby and Tim picked Todd up every day and stayed home with him a night.

Everyday Todd would ask where Sean was and if they were telling the truth that Sean would be coming home and had not really taken the same trip as Tali.

Tim and Abby tried to tell him Sean was fine. That he would be home soon, but Todd was a smart boy and could tell something was wrong.

He knew his parents came home every night, but it had been so long since he had seen his brother.

So tonight, when his parents thought he was asleep in bed, he had snuck down the hall and heard them talking.

That was how he found out the truth...

Sean was not on a trip and would be back soon.

His baby brother was missing and no one knew when he was coming home.

Todd had begun to feel guilty, but couldn't help it.

After Sean had come home from the hospital, it seemed to Todd that his parents paid more attention to his new brother.

So Todd began to wish he didn't have a brother and was an only child again.

His wish had come true and that night Todd cried himself to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Abby woke Todd up and when she looked, she noticed that it looked like he had been crying.

"What's wrong, Todd?" Abby asked, but got no answer.

After a while, she began to wonder if she should let him go to school, but knew it would be best to keep a routine.

**IN THE CAR AFTER DROPPING TODD AT SCHOOL...**

"I think he's knows." Abby told Tim as she watched the child enter the school.

"I wouldn't be surprised. What makes you think he knows?" Tim asked as he pulled up away from the curb.

"Just a feeling and Todd didn't say a word to us this morning." Abby told him.

**NCIS...**

A few minutes later Tim parked the car and they headed into NCIS. Tim did as promised and came to work everyday. Abby had started coming to work and sitting by Tim's desk, at first Gibbs had objected.

_'You made Tim promise to come to work everyday and we have kept the rest of the promise. We pick Todd up at school and stay home at night, but you didn't say that I couldn't come to work.'Abby had told him and refused to leave._

A few times, she had even gone down to her lab to make sure it wasn't being messed up. She had met her temporary replacement, Bryna Connolly.

At first Abby had not really liked her, since Bryna would be taking over the lab. Now that they had talked and got to know each other a little over the last few weeks since Sean's disappearance they had become almost friends.

Bryna had gotten used to Abby coming down to the lab almost everyday and while Bryna worked on the job she had been given in since Abby's leave, Abby continued her own search. She stayed out of the way.

Tim had been doing two things at once. Not only had he gone back to work with Gibbs, Ziva and Tony.

Going back in the field when needed, but he also worked on finding, Sean.

It had been two weeks without a word. It hurt Tim and Abby to see how Todd would sit between them as they tried to help him fall asleep.

Todd had gotten to the point of having nightmares, just like the nightmares he had just before Tali had died.

He would wake up, and then it would take both Tim and Abby to get him back to sleep.

Abby and Tim had talked, it was decided that Todd needed to talk to someone. Since it seemed he wouldn't talk to them about whatever was bothering him.

They were surprised one day to find out that Dr. Rachel Cranston was at NCIS doing the evaluation of another NCIS team. Gibbs had been the one to run into her.

After hearing that Abby and Tim needed help with their son, she had said though she usually worked with only adults, she would see what she could do.

So that night Abby and Tim told Todd he would be going to work with them the next day.

_'Did you find, Sean?' Todd had asked and when they told him no, he was confused about why they wanted to take him to work with them. 'No, there is someone there that wants to talk to you.' Abby had told him_.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Tim and Abby were in the kitchen, when Todd came in with his backpack packed with things to do while he was at NCIS.

"Ready?" Abby asked him.

Todd then nodded and picked up his backpack. He had barley said a word in the last couple of weeks since Sean had disappeared.

Before Sean had disappeared, he would talk just as fast as Abby did when she was happy about something. However, Sean being kidnapped had changed him.

Abby remembered the last time he had been like this, was almost two years before when Tali had died.

Todd, Tim and Abby got into the car and headed for NCIS.

It didn't take them long to get there.

**NCIS...**

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva looked up and greeted Todd, but he didn't say anything as he went over to sit in Tim's chair.

It was a little while later when Dr. Rachel Cranston arrived in the Squad room; she looked over and saw a sad little boy sitting in the chair. She walked over and knelt in front of him.

"Can we talk?" She asked him and he looked over to his parents, they had told him never to talk to strangers.

"This is Dr. Cranston. Remember, I told you last night there was someone here that wanted to talk to you?" Abby asked.

"I'm not sick." Todd informed them, his lower lip sticking out.

"I'm a doctor that people just talk to." Dr. Cranston told him.

**CONFERENCE ROOM...**

After a few minutes, they walked into the conference room and sat at the table.

For a minute, Todd just sat there in silence.

"Am I in trouble?" He finally asked.

"No, why do you say that?" Dr. Cranston replied.

"I had a wish and it came true." Todd told her.

"What wish was that?" She asked.

"That I didn't have a brother. I didn't mean it." Todd said and started to cry.

"Todd, let me tell you a secret, okay?" She said.

"What?" Todd asked curious and looked at her.

"I had a sister named, Caitlin and when she was born. I was mad, because I thought my parents forgot about me. Is that how you felt when your brother came home?" Dr. Cranston asked.

"Yes, what happened to your sister?" Todd asked.

"She got older and we became friends." Dr. Cranston said, not wanting to tell Todd that her sister was dead.

"What if Sean is never found?" Todd asked.

"There are a lot of people looking for him. So I'm sure he will come home, okay?" Dr. Cranston asked.

"I hope so." Todd said.

"Do you feel better now?" Dr. Cranston asked, Todd nodded and she took him by the hand.

Then together they walked back to the squad room.

"Todd, why don't you go pick on, Uncle Tony." Tim suggested and Tony looked up from his work as Todd approached him.

Tim and Abby followed Dr. Cranston far enough away so that Todd didn't hear them.

"Is he okay?" Abby asked.

"I told you before that I don't usually work with children, but I think he feels a little better now." She told them.

"Did he tell you what is going on?" Tim asked.

"He told me that he made a wish and thought his wish had come true. He was blaming himself for what happened." Dr. Cranston told them.

"He made a wish that he didn't have a brother, didn't he?" Tim asked and Abby gasped.

"Yes, he told me he made that wish. I told him I had felt the same when my sister was born and how we became friends. I'm sorry, but I have to go." She told them.

"Thank you for talking to him." Abby said and Dr. Cranston walked away.

"Things will get better when we bring Sean home." Tim said and she looked at him.

"Did he say something to you about wishing he didn't have a brother?" Abby asked.

"No, but even though I was older. I remember when Sarah was born." Tim said and they looked over when they heard a sound they had not heard in a long time.

Todd was laughing very hard and when they looked over Tony was tickling him. Together Tim and Abby walked over to Tim's desk.

"DiNozzo, get back to work." Gibbs told him, but they could all see he was trying not to smile.


	26. Finding Sean McGee

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 26: FINDING SEAN MCGEE...**

**ANOTHER TWO WEEKS...**

The days had gone by and turned into another two weeks. Everyday the same routine was followed.

Todd went to school, Tim and Abby went to work; and then they would all come home in the afternoon.

Then one day the routine was broken.

Todd, Tim and Abby were just about to eat when there was a knock at the door. They opened it and there stood Sarah.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Tim asked letting her in.

"Aunt Sarah!" Todd yelled jumping up from the table and running to give her a hug.

"Hey, Todd." Sarah said as she hugged her nephew.

"What are you doing here?" Tim repeated, but before she could answer Ziva, Tony and Gibbs appeared at the door.

Then Tim had a feeling it had to be something to do with, Sean.

"Have you..." Abby began, but Gibbs cut her off.

"There is a chance Sean has been found, but they need you to..." Gibbs started, and then Abby broke down.

She didn't want to hear anymore, he couldn't be dead. She felt her legs giving out and Tim put his arm around her.

"Did you find my brother?" Todd asked.

"Todd, I'm here to stay with you. While my brother and your mom go see if it is him." Sarah said kneeling in front of her nephew.

"Is he d-dead?" Todd asked.

"No, he's alive." Tony said, as both Tim and Abby looked at him.

Tim and Abby grabbed their coats and left, telling Todd they would be home as soon as they could with his brother.

**A HOSPITAL IN MISSOURI...**

Taking the first flight they could it was hours later when they finally arrived in Missouri.

Then after renting a car, they headed straight for the hospital. The nurse seemed a little startled to see all these people walking toward her.

"My name is Special Agent Gibbs and someone from this hospital called NCIS, telling us they had possibly found the missing baby of Abby and Tim McGee." Gibbs told her.

"Yes, I am the one that called; let me take you to him. He is a very healthy little guy." She said as they walked into the room.

Abby and Tim looked down at the five and a half week old baby boy.

"How did you know it was, Sean?" Tim asked. "We saw the picture and found the birthmark that was mentioned." The nurse replied.

Tim looked over and saw that Abby was checking, sure enough, there was the birthmark. It looked like a butterfly.

Then Abby began to cry as she picked him up and held him.

Tim smiled as he remembered the day that Sean had been born and thought about the birthmark that had been found on his little hip.

Sean had been found and was so healthy. The person, who had taken him, must have been taking very good care of him.

"Do you have any idea who dropped him off?" Gibbs asked.

"No, someone found him outside. He was wrapped very warmly in blankets in a laundry basket." The nurse replied.

"Do you still have the basket?" Abby inquired.

"Abby, I took care of it. It's already on it's way to your lab." Gibbs told her.

After a few minutes Gibbs, Ziva and Tony stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind them. So that Abby and Tim could spend some time with Sean.

"You don't have any ideas about who dropped him off?" Gibbs asked her again.

"No." The nurse said again.

"Who was the person who found him?" Tony asked.

"I did on my way in. I heard a baby crying and then I looked in the basket. I brought him in. The doctors checked him over, but I made the connection and called the number that was listed." The nurse replied.

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva questioned the hospital staff, but no one seemed to know anything more then the nurse who had found, Sean.

Tim had talked to the doctor and the doctor had told him they wanted to keep Sean one more night. Tim had then told the doctor that he and Abby would not be leaving their Sean's side.

It had been a long four and a half weeks. Abby and Tim was not going to take a chance of Sean being taken again, while they were close by.

After talking to the doctor, Tim had gone to call Sarah and she was thrilled. Then she promised to tell Todd, but before getting off the phone Tim had told her, they would be home the next night.

When Tim returned to the room, he found Abby in the chair sound asleep and sat down in another chair next to her.

**THE HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM...**

Gibbs had called director Vance and told him the news. Then said that they would all be returning tomorrow night, then get back to work the next day.

Meanwhile Ziva sat beside Tony her hand in his and her head on his shoulder.

Tony noticed that Ziva seemed lost in another world and he remembered the day years ago.

It had been four months after they started dating.

After thinking for a minute, he noticed she was as quiet now as she had been that night.

'It couldn't be possible, could it?'

"Hey, Ziva, are you okay?" Tony asked.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, looked at him and smiled.


	27. Two Reasons To Celebrate

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 27: TWO REASONS TO CELEBRATE...**

**THE HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM...**

**TONY & ZIVA...**

"Tony, there is something I need to tell you." Ziva said her smile fading.

"What?" He asked and started to get worried.

"I found out the other day..." She couldn't seem to finish and her eyes filled with tears.

"Ziva, what did you find out?" Tony asked as he really started to worry.

Ziva took a deep breath...

"I'm pregnant." She whispered looking down at their hands. "Did you just say..." Tony began.

"Yes, Tony, I am pregnant." Ziva repeated, he lifted her chin and made her look at him.

"When?" He asked. "I'm almost twelve weeks pregnant." She replied and he began to wipe her tears away.

"I'm going to stay beside you for the rest of our lives, sweet cheeks." Tony assured her.

"I-I remember when I found out about..." Ziva tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Tali..." Tony finished and they smiled at each other, but it was a sad smile as they remembered Tali.

Then he kissed her, only breaking away when someone cleared their throat. It was...Gibbs.

"Wh-where are Tim and Abby?" Tony asked.

"Sitting with, Sean. The doctors are keeping him here for the night. What's going on here?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva's pregnant." Tony replied and for a minute, Gibbs seemed to be in shock.

"Wh..." Gibbs started to ask.

"Neither of us ever filed for divorce after we lost Tali and I left. Then Ziva and I decided that we're not going to get divorced." Tony told him.

**SEAN'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

Abby woke up a while later, when she did, Tim was holding Sean and had a smile on his face she had not seen since Sean had been kidnapped.

Tim feeling someone looking at him, looked over to see Abby was awake.

"Hey, Abbs." He said as she came to stand beside him.

"How is he?" Abby asked as he wrapped on arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"He's fine." Tim whispered as he kissed the top her head.

"I can't wait until we can take him home tomorrow. Then once we catch the person that took him...I'm going to k..." Abby began.

"Abby, don't say that in front of Sean or that might be the first sentence out of his mouth." Tim told her.

"Tim, he's only five and a half weeks old. I don't think he'll remember." Abby pointed out.

"You say it all the time. I'm surprised that Todd hasn't started using that threat." Tim reminded her.

They heard the door open, when they turned around in the doorway stood Ziva, Tony and Gibbs.

"We'll tell them later. Right now it's about, Sean." Ziva was saying as the three came into the room.

"Tell us what?" Tim asked Tony and Ziva gave Tony a look of warning.

"It's nothing, Probie. We'll tell you later." Tony replied.

"If you..." Abby began.

"That threat is getting old." Ziva said.

"Then tell us." Abby said, looking from Ziva to Tony.

"We'll tell you in a couple of days. Because we want Todd to there to." Tony replied.

**LATE THE NEXT NIGHT...**

It was very late the next night and Todd was trying to stay awake, to see his parents bring Sean home. In the end, he fell asleep on the couch.

It was after ten o'clock, an hour after Todd had fallen asleep, that the door opened.

As quietly, as she could Sarah got up from the chair she had been sitting in and met them at the door.

Abby set the car seat down and took Sean out, then took him to his room. While Tim picked Todd, up off the couch and went to put him in his bed.

After a few minutes, Tim and Abby came back to the living room.

"How's Todd?" Abby asked.

"He only woke up for a second when I put him to bed. Thanks for staying with him, Sarah." Tim said giving his sister a hug.

"He was fighting so hard to stay awake until you got home. I tried to get him to bed, but after awhile he laid down on the couch. I better..." Sarah began.

"Stay the night." Tim told her.

"I can't, I hav..." Sarah started to argue, but stopped when she saw the look on her brother's face.

"What?" He asked.

"I was going to say I have a lot to do tomorrow, but it's nothing I can't put off." She said and shrugged off her coat that she had started to put on.

It was a couple of hours later when Sarah stretched out on the couch with a blanket and pillow then fell asleep in minutes.

Then after Tim and Abby checked on their two sleeping boys, staying a little longer beside, Sean's crib.

Then they headed to their own room and everything in the house was silent.

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony were going to stop by the next day. Ziva had said that is when she would tell Tim and Abby the secret.

Even though Abby had an idea, what the secret could be.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Feeling something jump on the bed Tim and Abby opened their eyes.

"Todd, I..." Came Sarah's voice.

Todd and Sarah had clearly been up for a while.

Then Abby realized...though she had woken up only a couple of hours after going to bed to take care of, Sean. He had not woken her up that morning.

"You brought Sean home!" Todd said with a huge smile they had not seen in a while.

"Sorry, I tried to tell him to let you sleep a little longer. I already took care of, Sean." Sarah said.

"What time is it?" Tim asked.

"Nine forty five on a Saturday morning." Sarah replied.

"It's almost ten? Ziva and Tony said they would be here at..." Abby began as they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Sarah said, but Todd was already running for the door.

Tim and Abby got up, making sure the door was closed they began to get dressed.

"Their early. Ziva said they wouldn't be her until a little after ten." Abby said.

"Ziva, must have driven." Tim said and they both laughed.

"Hey, Probie, are you alive in there? Ow!" They heard Tony yell.

Finally, Tim and Abby made their way to the living room and got a huge surprise. Standing in the living room was Ziva, Tony, Gibbs and Ducky.

"What's going on?" Tim asked looking at everyone confused.

"Tony and I have two things to tell all of you..." Ziva began.

"We are go..." Tony began.

"No, let's tell them the other news first." Ziva told and when she elbowed him in the ribs, he removed his arm from around her.

"Did you have to elbow me so hard?" Tony asked.

"Would you rather I do this?" Ziva asked and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Are you going to tell them or make them guess?" Gibbs asked and everyone looked at him.

"You know?" Tim asked and Gibbs only nodded.

"All right, Ziva. Then you tell them." Tony said as he put his arm around her again.

"Tony and I are not getting divorced..." Ziva began.

"No surprise." Tim said.

"Can I tell them the rest?" Tony asked, but Ziva ignored him.

"Also Tony and I are going to have a baby." Ziva announced and at first, everyone (except Gibbs) looked at them in shock.

Then Abby ran forward and gave Ziva a hug.

Everyone now had two reasons to celebrate. Ziva and Tony having a baby, but also little Sean being found.

After a while Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, Tim and Todd went out to get some things so they could have a real party.

Leaving just Ziva, Abby and little Sean.

"...found out just the other day that I was pregnant. Tony and I finally talked a few months ago and we decided not to get divorced." Ziva told them.

"I'm so happy for you." Abby said giving her another hug.

"It's going to be hard though." Ziva said and seemed a little sad.

"Because you lost Tali less then a year ago?" Abby asked.

"Yes." Ziva said and felt the tears in her eyes.

"How are you and Tony doing?" Abby asked.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"Well...you and Tony have been through so much. I was just wondering how you two are handling things." Abby replied.

"I think we are still working on it and we both still really miss, Tali. I really don't know if I'm ready for this baby, but I guess I'll have to be in a few months." Ziva said with a sigh.

"When is the baby due?" Abby asked.

"Around the end of August." Ziva told her.


	28. Painful Memories

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 28: PAINFUL MEMORIES...**

**TIME AND ABBY'S HOUSE...**

"Hey, I'm going to go ahead and go. Could you tell Tim, I'll see him later?" Sarah asked, and then both Ziva and Abby looked at her.

"Are..." Abby began.

"Yeah, I have a lot to do." Sarah said as she began to gather her things.

"Bye." Abby said as the door closed behind Sarah.

Just after the door closed, Sean began to cry and Abby reached into the playpen. She changed his diaper and fed him.

She knew Ziva was watching and without warning...she put the baby in Ziva's arms. At first Ziva was surprised, but instinct took over.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

The door opened and everyone walked in. Gibbs, Ducky, Tony, Tim and Todd.

"Why are you holding, Sean?" Tony asked Ziva after he walked in the door.

"Where's Sarah?" Tim asked at the same time.

"Sarah left and said to tell you she would see you later." Abby said to Tim.

"After Abby changed and fed, Sean. She just put him in my arms." Ziva said and let Tim take Sean from her.

Soon lunch was prepared and they all set down to eat. As everyone sat laughing and talking, Ziva's thoughts turned to the past...

It had been Christmas Eve; the night before they found out Tali had a brain tumor.

She remembered how that night they had been all talking and laughing. Tali calling Tim Uncle Probie, at one point Tali had leaned over and whispered something to Todd.

They had both started laughing and no one ever knew what was said. Then it had gotten late and though both kids had said they were not tired, had fallen asleep. The next day had been Christmas Day and Tali had gone to the hospital. After that, everything had changed.

From December 25th to March 25th Tali had stayed in the hospital, as the doctors did everything they could.

In the end, though the little girl had died and Tony had left.

Now as Ziva looked over at Todd, she wondered what Tali had told him and if he still remembered.

"Ziva?" Tony asked and she felt his hand on her leg.

"What?" She asked and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Why do you assume something is wrong?" Ziva asked him.

"Because you're crying." Tony said only then did she realize he was right.

"I was just thinking..." Ziva began.

"Tali?" Tony asked.

"Yes, the last time we were all together like this was the night before we took her to the..." Ziva couldn't finish, instead she got up and ran out the front door.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Tim asked.

"I'll see you on Monday." Tony said and went after Ziva.

He knew they would not be coming back inside. He decided they would go back to her apartment.

He had come back, but neither of them had given up their apartments and moved back in together yet.

They knew it would happen though and wanted the time to be right.

**OUTSIDE...**

Tony walked out the door and saw Ziva leaning against the car, she was sobbing. He pulled her into his arms.

"The last time everyone was to-together wa-was be-before Ta-Tali go-got si-sick an-and di-died." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know, Zee. It's going to be all right. Come on, let's get you home." He said as she slid into the passengers' seat.

"I-I don't want to be alone tonight, Tony." Ziva whispered when he got in.

"Then I'll stay with you." Tony told her as he started the car.

**ZIVA'S APARTMENT...**

A little while later, they were at her apartment and had made their way in the door.

Once inside Tony closed the door behind him, as he walked her to the bedroom his eyes fell on a box. It had only one thing written on it:

TALIA CAITLIN DINOZZO

He was curious, but he would look later.

Once Ziva lay down in the bed, he laid down beside her. She laid her head on his shoulder and after a while, he realized she had stopped crying.

When he looked, she was asleep, so he wrapped his arms around her and it was only a few minutes later that he fell asleep.

**EVENING...**

Hours later, they woke up and realized it was just past five in the evening. They had come back to her apartment about two; they must have fallen asleep about three.

"Tony?" Ziva's voice came.

"What, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"I was week late when I went to visit her." Ziva said and Tony was confused.

"When you visited who?" He asked.

"Tali, the day we met in the cemetery. I should have visited her on November 15th; she would have been six that day." Ziva said and felt the tears again.

"I was late to go see her too." Tony reminded her.

"You weren't here; you had left the day after we buried her." Ziva said.

"Do we have to talk about this, Zee?" Tony asked.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. When she looked in his eyes, she saw the same thing she was feeling...pain and what looked like guilt.

"After we buried here I went to her grave every week. I didn't go on November 15th, Tony. I forgot our daughter's birthday." Ziva said and began to cry again.

"Come on, Ziva. Neither of us forgot, because we both showed up there. It may have been a few days late, but we still went to see her and you know what?" He asked.

"What?" She said wondering what he was going to say.

"Our daughter brought us home together." Tony told her.

"How?" Ziva asked confused.

"Because I waited for months. I knew there were at least three times I would come back to visit and knew at least once I would find you there." Tony told her.

"Her birthday, Christmas and the day we buried her." Ziva said and he nodded.

They both jumped when his cell phone began to ring. He looked and saw that it was Tim.

"Hey, sorry I ran out on the party." Tony said.

"What happened?" Ziva heard Tim ask.

"Ziva got upset and I had to take her home." Tony replied.

"Wh..." Tim began.

"Because McNosey the last time we were all together like that was the night before Tali was taken to the hospital. Where she stayed from Christmas to the day she died in March." Tony said and heard him say something to Abby.

"I'm sorry, Tony. We forgot." Tim said.

"Glad you could forget." Tony said slightly annoyed.

"Is everything okay now?" Tim asked.

"As much as it can be." Tony replied and after talking for another few minutes hung up.

"Tony?" Ziva asked after a minute.

"What?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Could we get something to eat?" Ziva asked and he smiled at her.

"What do you want?" Tony asked.

"I do not know, just something to eat." She replied and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Do you really want to get up?" He asked and kissed her again.

"No, but I have to." Ziva said giving him a kiss and then getting up.

"Ziva..." Tony said and she turn to smile at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't tease me like that?" Tony told her as he got up.

"Like what?" Ziva asked as he got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You know what." He told her and began to kiss her neck.

"Tony, I really have to go." She said as she pulled away and walked into the bathroom.

Tony decided to take the chance and walked back down the hall. He found it again, the box and when opened it...

Inside he found toys and pictures of the three of them, before Tali had gotten sick.

He found one on top of her 5th birthday. The last birthday she had before she died and he remembered that Abby had shot the picture of the three of them.

Just remembering was hard and he continued looking at the picture.

"I still pull out this box and go through it at the times I miss her, the most." Ziva said as she came to stand beside him.

"This was the last happy time we had together." Tony said as she took the picture from him.

"I know. Tony, I'm scared." Ziva confessed.

"About what?" Tony asked.

"This new baby, I don't want to forget, Talia." Ziva told him and he turned to face her, pulling her into his arms.

"We will never forget her. No matter how many children we have. She was out first child and will always be with us." Tony said and Ziva nodded.


	29. Valentines Day & Fights

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 29: VALENTINES DAY AND FIGHTS...**

After spending a few more minutes going through the box and thinking about Tali, Ziva realized she was still hungry.

When she had seen Tony going through the box and finding the picture, she had forgotten for a moment.

**THE KITCHEN...**

So now it was five thirty in the evening and she sat at the table, because Tony had refused to let her help make dinner.

She was thinking and let out a gasp, which made Tony spin around.

"I just realized something." She told him. "What?" Tony asked.

"In less then a month on March 25th it will be one year ago...that Tali died and the night you left." Ziva said.

"Why did you have to bring up the part about me leaving that night? I thought we were past that." Tony told her and she glared at him.

"Because that's what happened, Tony." She told him.

"I thought you had forgiven for that and that's why you wanted me to stay that night. After that we started sleeping together again and in December you got pregnant." Tony told her.

"I have forgiven you, but sometimes it's just hard to forget. You hurt me a lot the day you left..." Ziva began.

"I know that I should have stayed and we could have dealt with her death together. We could have moved on sooner, but Ziva we can't change the past." Tony told her as he put a hand on her cheek.

"I know." She whispered.

"Are we okay now?" Tony questioned her.

"I...do not know, but I do know..." She began and looked at him.

"What?" Tony asked and she smiled.

"That I'm still hungry, my little hairy butt." She told him.

"You haven't called me that in a year!" He told her with a smile of his own and kissed her, but a minute later, she pulled away.

"I know, now will you please finish dinner? I'm not the only one that's hungry you know." She told him.

He turned back to the stove and started dinner, but as he did, she jumped up and ran from the room. He heard her in the bathroom getting sick and after a few minutes, she came back.

"Ar..." Tony began.

"Morning sickness, but it seems worse then it was when I was pregnant with, Tali." She told him.

"Maybe it's tw..." Tony began with a smile.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Tony DiNozzo!" She warned him.

"Hey, you said you saw the doctor the other day..." Tony began.

"I did and the next doctor's appointment is April 18th." Ziva told him.

"Were you going to tell me or go on your own?" Tony asked as he put the spaghetti on two plates and set them on the table.

"Of course I was going to tell you, but we've been so busy. We found Sean on the 11th and then I only told you yesterday. Then today we went over to tell everyone else, I haven't had time to think about telling you and then I forgot." Ziva told him.

"Ziva, today is February 13th." Tony said.

"I know, Tony." Ziva told him. "Don't you know what tomorrow is?" Tony asked.

"Another day in February." She told him.

"Valentine's Day and I have a special night planned." Tony told her.

"Tony, I don't want to go anywhere. I would rather just stay home with you." Ziva told him.

"Come on, Zee. Sarah agreed to watch Todd and Sean, so that McGoo, Abby, you and I could go out." Tony said as he looked at her and she just looked at him.

'He looks so handsome and is now starting to act the same way he used to, before we started dating.' Ziva thought with a smile and finally agreed.

**FEBUARY 14...**

**VALINTINES DAY...**

"I feel so fat." Ziva said after she had gotten dressed and ready to go.

"You're not fat, that's a part of us growing in you." Tony said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and began to kiss her neck.

"Tony..." She said with a groan.

"What?" He asked.

"We have to go meet Abby and Tim." Ziva told him, but leaned back against him.

"We could just call and tell them we can't make it." He said and kissed her neck again.

"We can't." She told him and pulled away.

They finally made it to the restaurant and made their way to the table.

"You used to call me McTardy." Tim said as Ziva and Tony sat down.

"Shut up, McNosey." Tony said as he sat down between Tim and Ziva.

"What's wrong with you?" Abby asked.

"He wanted to cancel the plans with you two and stay home." Ziva replied, before Tony could say anything.

"Why don't you just announce it to the world?" Tony said turning to her.

"It was your idea to go out tonight, I told you I wanted to stay home." Ziva told him.

"Then when I suggested it you said we couldn't." Tony told her and through the rest of the dinner, the two ignored each other.

After a while, Ziva could not take it anymore and excused herself. Abby got up and followed her into the restroom.

Tim waited until Abby and Ziva were out of earshot before turning to Tony.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I know I made plans to meet you and Abby here with Ziva, before talking to her. I told her last night and then tonight I saw her, I changed my mind about wanting to go out. She said it was too late to cancel, so we ended up coming anyway." Tony told him.

"Why did you change your mind?" Tim asked and Tony looked at him.

"Do you remember what it was like years ago? Before Ziva and I broke rule 12." Tony said.

"Yes, if you wouldn't have broken that rule..." Tim began.

"It was just so much easier then. Now everything has changed since then and it seems like...I don't know, I just can't explain it." Tony finished.

"You feel like life just became harder?" Tim asked.

"I was so happy when I started dating Ziva and the day Tali was born. Last night Ziva brought Tali's death and the day I left again. She keeps bringing up." Tony began.

It was at that point that Ziva and Abby sat back down.

"I keep bringing what up, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Tali and when I left." Tony told her.

"So instead of just us talking about it, you want to talk to everyone about it?" Ziva asked.

"What do you want me to do? Every time we start to talk about Tali, you either push me away or start crying." Tony told her.

"She was our daughter, would you like me to act like I didn't love her? The day..." Ziva began.

"Don't bring up that day, I still remember very clearly what happened. At the time she died you pushed me away and I know y..." Tony shot back. "You don't have a clue how I felt that day!" Ziva yelled standing up and knocking over her chair.

The waiter came over and not so nicely asked them to leave. Once they got back to Ziva's apartment, they continued to fight.

"Do you keep bringing up Tali and me leaving to hurt me?" Tony yelled as they walked in the door.

"Hurt you? You were the one that hurt me! Our daughter died and..." Ziva began.

"There you go again! You told me I didn't have a clue how you felt that day. I did, because I felt it too! You were not the only one that lost her! When I reached out to you, you pushed me away! I didn't know what to do!" Tony yelled.

"I pushed you away, because I am tired of it!" Ziva shot back.

"Tired of what, Ziva?" Tony asked, lowering his voice.

"Trusting and getting hurt every time I do!" Ziva yelled back tears in her eyes.

"Ziva, you once told me something. You said that, 'you trusted your brother, Ari and your trusted, Michael.' Then you said at that time that, 'you couldn't afford to trust me to.' Something changed that day, do you remember?" Tony asked no longer yelling.

"No, Tony, I do not." Ziva whispered.

"Didn't you start trusting me after that day? Or did you not mean what you said about me always having your back and you were wrong to question my motives?" Tony asked.

"Why are you bringing that up now, Tony? That was years ago." Ziva told him.

"Because, Ziva, I want to know what changed between what happened that day and what's happened to us in the last seven years." Tony told her.

"You left when I needed you the most." Ziva told him.

"I didn't know what else to do, Ziva. You pushed me away and shut me out. What did you expect me to do?" Tony asked as she sat on the couch and he sat down beside her.

"I do not know, Tony. I want to trust you again, but I'm scared if I do...something will happen and I'll lose you forever." Ziva told him. "I didn't mean to hurt you by leaving you when you needed me the most and I promise it won't happen again. Ziva, we need to get past this. I love you, I have from the moment I met you and nothing is going to change that. Not losing our daughter and not time." Tony said as he took her hands.

"I know you love me, but things have changed. We had worked together for years before we started dating and before Tali was born. Then the three of us became a family and after a little over five years that was lost. We parted after we lost so much and every time one of us hurts the other, we go our separate ways for months at a time..." Ziva began looking down at their hands.

Once this baby is born, I promise you that will never happen again." Tony told her.

"We do not know that, Tony. It is always something with us." Ziva told him.

"Ziva, can you for once just trust me enough to believe that no matter what I will never leave you again? We're a family and before we got together...we were both part of the NCIS family together. When you joined NCIS. You not only joined the team, you joined a family." Tony told her and she laid her head against his shoulder.

"I am just tired of surviving it all...I went from being a Mossad Operative to becoming an NCIS/Mossad Liaison; to becoming an NCIS Agent. I'm doing what I love, but I am not sure about a lot of things anymore." She told him.

"Like what?" Tony asked gently.

"It is something that I cannot explain, I used to be sure of everything. Then once Tali was born and then when we lost her. I forgot who I was before she was born, before we started dating. I forgot I used to be a Mossad Operative and then an NCIS Agent. I am not sure who I am anymore." Ziva told him sadly.

"Listen to me, Ziva David - DiNozzo." Tony said and she looked up at him.

"I do no..." Ziva began.

"I will always be here to remind you who you are." Tony promised, pulling her to him and kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva said as her eyes began to drift shut.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He said as he got up and getting up they walked into her room.

It was well after ten thirty and they had been talking for the last hour.

After a minute, she fell asleep and Tony wrapped his arms around her.

"Never forget who you are, Ziva." Tony whispered and then fell asleep himself.


	30. Abby Returns To Work

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 30: ABBY RETURNS TO WORK...**

**NCIS...**

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Tim looked up when he heard the elevator and Tony got off with Ziva. Ziva headed off and Tony came over to Tim's desk setting down a cup of coffee.

Gibbs was nowhere to be found yet.

"Sorry, about last night. I guess Ziva and I are still working some things out." Tony told him.

"Is everything all right between you two now? You're not going to start yelling here today?" Tim asked as he looked at the cup of coffee Tony had brought him.

"No, Ziva and I are not going to start yelling today. That's coffee...I didn't put any baby formula in it this time." Tony told him.

Tim picked up the coffee and then took a sip of the coffee, as Ziva sat down at her desk and Tony walked over to his desk.

"Did you and Abby drop Sean off at daycare this morning?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, she didn't want to leave him there though. I had a hard time getting her to come to work." Tim replied.

"Gear up!" Gibbs called walking up with his coffee in hand and they all grabbed their gear.

It was the first time in weeks that Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby had been in NCIS at the same time.

Though it would not last long, because in a few months Ziva would be leaving until after her baby was born.

It didn't take them long to reach the scene. Tim took pictures, Tony collected the evidence and Ziva took the statements.

'Something she still hated.'

It was a very gruesome a marine and a women were tied together around a tree.

Well parts of them were. Their bodies were tied to the tree. Their heads had been chopped off and they were missing, as were their arms. Dogs were called in and they found the heads about two miles from the scene.

Just the site of all this made Ziva feel sick and went back to the truck.

Soon the scene was processed and the four headed back to NCIS. Ducky got to work on the autopsy and instead of Tim taking the evidence to Abby it was Tony.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Her music was turned up as it used to be and her back was to him.

He walked into her lab trying not to make a sound...

"I know you're there, Tony. So you can stop trying to sneak up on Me!" Abby called out to him.

"How did you know it was me?" Tony asked.

"Because if it were Tim, he would ha..." She stopped.

"Would have what?" Tony asked curious.

"Nothing, is that evidence for me?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, welcome back. What would Probie have done, that I wouldn't?" Tony asked.

"Get back upstairs, DiNozzo." Gibbs said walking into the lab and after a second, Tony headed for the elevator still wondering.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

"Hey, Probie?" Tony said quietly and stopped in front of Tim's desk.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Abby, said if it was you bringing the evidence to the lab. You would have done..." Tony didn't finish, because Tim's ears began to turn red.

"Just taken it..." Tim began.

"To the lab? I don't think that's all." Tony said.

"Let him work, Tony!" Ziva said from her desk and had seemed to recover since they had gotten back to work.

"You mean like you've been doing? I noticed when I came in you weren't working, you were daydreaming." Tony said sitting down at his desk.

"I can not help it and I was working, before you got off the elevator." Ziva told him.

"What exactly were you daydreaming about?" Tony asked looking at her.

"I'll tell you later." Ziva told him and got back to work.

"How much later?" Tony asked, and then felt a slap in the back of the head. "Get to work!" Gibbs told him.

**MARCH 25TH...**

The last few weeks since February 15th had flown by and they had been kept very busy. It seemed just as they solved one case, not even a day later they had another.

March 25th had arrived and so had the one-year anniversary of the day Tali had died. So on that day Ziva and Tony worked, but they only stayed until five in the evening.

Then they went straight from work to the cemetery after stopping to get flowers. For a few minutes, they stood side by side.

"Are we past blaming each other for you pushing me away and me leaving?" Tony asked.

"It's taken us years to get to where we are now. Tony, I am sorry that I keep bringing up the way you left. It has just been so hard for me to move past that." Ziva told him with her head on his shoulder as they looked down at Tali's grave.

"I know, it hasn't only been hard on you though. I'll stop bringing up you pushing me away that day...if you stop bringing up me leaving." Tony told her and after a minute, she lifted her head off his shoulder then looked into his face.

"All right." She agreed and he kissed her.

After a minute, she pulled away and smiled.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I was just remembering something." Ziva told him.

"What were you remembering?" Tony asked her.

"The night before we took Tali to the hospital..." Ziva began.

"Christmas Eve." Tony stated.

"I was on the ladder when you pulled me off and kissed me. We stopped kissing when we heard a giggle and it was Tali. Now here we are at Tali's grave and you just kissed me again." Ziva told him and he laughed.

"If she were here, she would be laughing right now." Tony said and Ziva felt the tears running down her face. "I miss her so much." Ziva told him. "I know, so do I." Tony said and began to wipe her tears away.

After a little while longer, they left and headed home to their apartment. Two weeks before they had given up their apartments and moved in together.

Though Tony and everyone else did most of the work, Ziva had helped with what she could.

They were still in the process of unpacking.

Ziva was now getting ready to enter her second trimester and her doctors appointment was only weeks away.

She just couldn't wait until that appointment!


	31. Doctor Visits & Surprises

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 31: THE DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT...**

Again, the weeks had gone by and the day had arrived for Ziva's ultrasound. They had told Gibbs that they would not be in until after lunch, because her appointment was at eleven.

**APRIL 18TH...**

After the appointment was over Tony and Ziva walked out of the doctor's office in shock. They each had a copy of the picture, the smile wouldn't leave their faces and they couldn't wait to tell everyone.

'Two heartbeats and it looked like two babies.'

"What made you think that I was having twins that night?" Ziva asked.

"I was just joking. I didn't know, Zee." Tony said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Do you want to tell everyone we're having twins now or just wait until their born?" Ziva asked as her smile got bigger and she looked into his face as they reached the car.

"I don't know, but I think they'll figure it out when you're bi..." He began, but she grabbed his hand and gripped it hard.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." She warned and when she let go, he shook his hand.

"Ziva, I wish you would stop grabbing my hand so hard." He told her. "Then stop saying things like that." She told him and climbed into the passenger's seat.

They stopped for a bite to eat and then soon reached NCIS.

They did not know if they were having two boys, two girls or one of each.

**NCIS...**

"I hope they're boys." Tony told her.

"I hope they're girls." Ziva said.

"How about one of each?" Tony asked as they entered the squad room and sat at their desk.

The squad room seemed abandoned, Tim was not at his desk and Gibbs was probably getting a coffee.

"I'll call, Tim and you call Abby's lab. Then we can have them meet us here in the squad room, because by the time they get here..." Tony began. "Gibbs, will show up." Ziva said and Tony nodded.

So Tony called Tim's cell phone and Ziva called Abby's lab.

A few minutes later Tim and Abby got off the elevator, Tony and Ziva had asked Ducky to come up. Then just as predicted once everyone else was there Gibbs came around the corner coffee in hand.

"What is going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva and I went to the doctor's appointment this morning and we found..." Tony began, but Ziva cut him off.

"Twins." Ziva told them, and they all looked at her, she pulled out her copy of the ultrasound picture and it was passed around.

At first, everyone was shocked, but then came the congratulations and hugs.

"I'm so happy for you." Abby told Ziva.

"Hey, Tim, if Tony needs a baby formula coffee I'll make it for him." Ziva said and Tony glared at her, as everyone else laughed.

"I'm most happy for the both of you, but I need to get back to the couple in autopsy." Ducky told them.

"I need to get back to the lab. Tim, don't..." Abby began.

"Elf Lord, has some work to do that can be done at his own desk." Gibbs said.

So Abby went back to her lab and Ducky back to autopsy.

Ziva and Tony had their pictures of the sonograms out where they could look at them from time to time, still unable to believe they were getting ready to have...TWINS.

Ziva was looking at her computer, laughed and then typed something else. Whatever she typed made Tony glare at her and then smile. This went on for a good ten minutes, but when Gibbs glared at them and they got back to work.

For the rest of they were all stuck doing paperwork.

The last two to leave that night were Ziva and Tony, since they had missed most of the morning.

**ZIVA AND TONY'S APARTMENT...**

"Twins." Ziva said again as her and Tony lay on the couch.

"I know." Tony said as he wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him.


	32. A Surpise Visits

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 32:A SURPRISE VISITOR...**

**TONY AND ZIVA...**

They were still lying on the couch they heard a knock at the door and reluctantly Ziva let Tony up so he could answer it.

Tony opened the door and was surprised at who it was...

Anthony DiNozzo Sr.

Tony and his father had been working on mending their father/son relationship, but it had been over a year since they had last seen each other. They had tried to do better about talking on the phone and trying to stay in touch, even though at one point it had been said...

'We're DiNozzo's, we don't communicate well.'

Their relationship had become a little better.

"Dad? What are you doing here? We haven't seen you since Tali's funeral last year." Tony said as his father made his way into the apartment.

"Junior. I was just in town and thought I would look you up. It looks like you have worked things out." Senior replied.

"Dad!" Tony said and his father just smiled at him.

"I'm glad he finally swept you off your feet again." Senior said turning to Ziva.

"Is there more to you being in town then just coming to see me?" Tony asked.

"The last time I saw you two, you were not even speaking and now it looks...you have worked things out." Senior said.

"Where are you staying dad?" Tony asked still trying to figure out his father's motives.

"Do I have to have a motive to come see my son and his beautiful wife?" Senior asked.

"You usually do and every time I ask you what you're doing here, you avoid the question." Tony replied.

"I have worked out my money problems and just decided to come see you." Senior told him.

"What's her name this time, dad?" Tony asked.

"Name?" Senior asked.

"Yes, dad, her name. Every time you work out your money problems, you marry someone rich." Tony said.

"I didn't get married, but I did meet someone on the way here and she said that she knew the two of you. Her name is Dr. Elizabeth Greene." Tony's father told him.

"Yo-you didn't ask her out, did you?" Tony asked, afraid of the answer as he glanced over at Ziva who was sitting on the couch, with her feet propped up.

"We talked a little and we're going out tomorrow night." Tony's father replied.

"Dad, do you really have to ask out or hit on every woman you see?" Tony asked.

"As I recall you used to do the same thing, Tony." Ziva said from the couch and when he looked at her, she just smiled.

"That was before we got married and..." Tony stopped.

"What is it about asking Elizabeth out if no one is dating her?" Senior questioned.

"Because dad it's going to make things a little awkward." Tony told him.

"Why? Because she is a doctor that you're going to be seeing for only a few more months?" Senior asked with a smile.

"Wh...How?" Tony asked.

"I figured it out when she said she was a doctor, then I put it together when I walked in the door and looked over to your beautiful wife, Ziva. Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Senior asked.

"No, they wouldn't let us find out?" Ziva replied when Tony said nothing.

"Wh..." Senior began. "Twins." Ziva told him.

"Tw-twins?" Tony's father asked and Tony just nodded.

Dinner was ready and the three of them sat down to eat.

It turned out that even though Senior had in fact run into Dr. Greene and talked to her, he had not asked her out. He had just wanted to see his son's reaction.

As they ate and caught up

Tony's father had said he would be leaving the next day, because he needed to get home.

However, he never answered the question about why he had come.

After dinner, Ziva was tired and went to lay down, about half an hour later Tony's father left and Tony laid down next to Ziva.

She opened her eyes for a second, and then scooted over and he wrapped his arms around her.


	33. Six Weeks & Daydreams

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 33: SIX WEEKS AND DAYDREAMS...**

**SIX WEEKS LATER...**

**TONY AND ZIVA'S APARTMENT...**

Ziva was getting anxious about when the twins would be born. She had stopped working two a weeks and a half before and now mostly stayed around the apartment.

Though there had been a few nights, Tony had taken her over to Gibbs house, where they met with everyone.

Tim, Abby, Sean, Todd, Gibbs, Duck, Palmer and Breena. As well as Jimmy and Breena Palmer's son, D.J.

Since Tali had died, it was D.J. and Todd who played together...though D.J. had been a year older then Tali, he was a part of the NCIS family.

It sometimes hurt her when she looked at Todd. Todd had been Tali's best friend and they had been so close.

It sometimes hurt to watch him grow, knowing that Tali was dead and would not be growing up with him.

Ziva always looked forward to going over to see everyone, so she could get out of the house.

For a while, it took the worry from her mind.

A few times a day, Tony had called home and some times escaped long enough to bring her lunch. So they could eat together, but then when he would have to get back to work.

She would get bored a lot of the time and wish she were at work with him.

One day as she was sitting reading a book and felt something. She smiled and put her hand over where the twins were.

Since she had found out she was pregnant, she would often reflect back to the time she had been pregnant with, Tali.

She had been shocked when she found out she was pregnant with, Tali. At first, she was so happy and then she worried about Tony's reaction.

She had wondered if he would leave her to raise their child alone, but it had not happened.

Together for a little over five years Tali, she and Tony had been so happy.

Then when Tali became sick and died, she had pushed Tony away and he left. At the time, she had not known how to deal with it.

Then a few months ago, Tony had come back into her life again and they began to work things out.

When she found out she was pregnant, she had became worried again about Tony's reaction.

They had just started to work things out, but to her surprise, he stayed with her and promised never to leave her again.

Six weeks ago, they had found out it was not one baby they were expecting, but two and she could not wait to meet the twins.

She hoped Tony was right that there would be one boy and one girl, but she didn't care either way. As long as they were healthy, she remembered when they found out about the twins and how Tony had said he was only joking when he had said,

'Maybe its tw...' She had not let him finish, but he had been right.

She laughed aloud when she remembered a conversation they had years before. Just after she had been rescued from Somalia.

He had been in the mens room and she had just stood there, until he noticed...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_"How long have you been standing there?" Tony had asked. _

_"Long enough to see you are well hydrated after your time in the desert." She had replied. _

_"Sneaking behind, surprising me?" He had said. _

_I was not sure what to say." She had told him._

_He started to wash his hands._

_"Though you were sure it had to be said in the men's room?" He had asked. _

_"I'm sure it had to be said...when you shot Michael, I almost killed you where you stood." She had told him. _

_"I wasn't standing." Tony reminded her. _

_"No, you weren't. You were lying on the ground, without adequate backup, completely violating protocol..." She had started._

_"And double parked." He had said. _

_"Yes, I noticed...But it does not matter. Just like how it turned out for Michael." She had said. _

_"Then what does?" He had asked._

_She had put a hand over Tony's._

_"That you have had my back. That you have always had my back. And that I was wrong...to question your motives." She had told him. _

_"So why did you?" Tony asked._

_"I trusted my brother, Ari. I trusted, Michael. I could not afford to trust you." She had replied. _

_"I thought you weren't sure what to say." He told her. _

_"Guess I had some time to think about...things." She had replied._

_He had then paused and then..._

_"I'm sorry, Ziva." Tony had told her. _

_"No...It is I who am sorry..."_

_She had then kissed him and then continued._

_"Your instincts were right. You were a cop and I never should've faulted you for thinking..." She had stated to say._

_He had grabbed her then._

_"I'm a cop...I think like a cop. (He had brought her closer to him.) Genius." He had said._

_***END FLASHBACK**_

She did not know when, but she had started to trust Tony.

Thinking back now...she was sure that she had fallen in love with him the moment they had met.

**NCIS...  
>TONY...<strong>

The squad room was abandoned.

Tim was helping Abby down in her lab, Ziva was home and Gibbs was more then likely getting a coffee.

He wondered how much coffee Gibbs could drink in one day.

Tony sat at his desk looking at a copy of a picture. He had pulled one out of Tali's box.

The one taken just a little over a month before Tali had gotten sick.

After that, things had gotten so hard, he became angry and the fights between him and Ziva had started to get worse.

The days before Tali had died and after her funeral, he had been unable to handle it anymore.

So he had left and after that, he almost didn't survive.

Even after he left, his thoughts would often turn to, Ziva.

The day he met her...  
>When they started working together as partners...<br>Breaking rule 12...

And finally...

The day Tali was born.

Every time he remembered the day Tali was born, he would also remember the day she died and the day of her funeral.

The few days before her funeral when he and Ziva did not say a word to each other. No matter how hard Tim and Abby had tried to get him and Ziva to talk.

In the end, he had left.

At one point, he almost shot himself. Knowing that he had not only lost Tali, but also Ziva too.

That was his real motivation for coming back...he needed NCIS and the family they had become to him.

Even if Ziva never spoke to him again, he had wanted to be there. It was his home and had been for years.

Then he had found Ziva at Tali's grave that day and they had yelled at each other.

After months of being gone and not talking, the first thing they had done was yell at each other.

Both of them had known that Tali getting sick was not their fault, but when their daughter had died it had torn them apart and almost destroyed everything.

Then just a few months ago, they had talked and had began to work things out, but he had done it...

He had broken another one Gibbs famous rules and he had done the one thing Gibbs had told him not to do.

_RULE 8 - NEVER TAKE ANYTHING FOR GRANTED_

The day Tali was born; he had begun to take things for granted. He believed his daughter would always be there and nothing could ever take her away.

Tony was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't hear it. A voice that sounded so far away and was surprised he had not received a head slap.

Or if he had, he had not felt it.

"DiNozzo!" the voice came again.

"Sorry, boss. Did you say something?" Tony asked.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked not sounding worried.

"I did it boss, I broke a rule and a...promise." Tony his voice cracking as he said the last word, only then did he realize he was doing something that he never did...crying.

"What rule?" Gibbs asked.

"Rule 8...never take anything for granted. I took her for granted, boss. I thought she would always be there." Tony said looking up at Gibbs and waited for Gibbs to smack the back of his head, but got a surprise instead.

"Tali's death was not your fault and it wasn't Ziva's fault. There was nothing anyone could do to stop what happened." Gibbs told him.

"Bo-boss, if we had known sooner, maybe there would have been something we could have done." Tony replied.

"I want you to remember something, DiNozzo." Gibbs said and gave him the Gibbs stare.

"What's that, boss?" Tony asked.

"I want you to remember to never, ever take anything or anyone for granted again. Ziva took it hard when you left and almost didn't make it through." Gibbs told him.

After a few more minutes of talking Gibbs told Tony to get back to work and then not to stay to late that night.

Then Gibbs walked to his desk and began to work on his own paperwork.


	34. Tony Thinks About Rule 8

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 34: TONY THINKS ABOUT RULE 8...**

**NCIS SQAUD ROOM...**

**HOURS LATER...**

Tim and Abby were getting ready to leave. Tim told her to go ahead to the car, he needed to grab something from his desk.

So Abby had gone ahead, but when he reached the squad room. Tim looked in shock at Tony's desk, he didn't know what to do.

'Should he just grab what he had come for and leave? Or should he stay and see if there was anyway to help?'

Tony was sitting at his desk, hands over his face and his shoulders were shaking.

Before Tim could decide what to do, Tony must have sensed he was there.

"I know you're there, Probie." Tony said and his voice sounded hoarse.

"You okay, Tony?" Tim asked. "Fine, McNosey." Tony told him.

"You don't seem fine. You were just sit..." Tim began, but in one swift move, Tony stood up and was nose to nose with Tim.

The elevator dinged, but Tim and Tony did not move.

"Ti...what's going on?" Abby asked walking into the squad room.

"Nothing." Tony growled and started to grab his things to leave.

"Don..." Tim began, but Tony had already left.

"What was that about?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. I came to get my stuff and Tony was sitting at his desk. I asked him if he was all right and he told me he was fine. He didn't seem fine though, Abs. He was sitting at his desk and his shoulders were shaking." Tim told her.

"Maybe we should see if we can catch him before he leaves." Abby suggested.

**TONY AND ZIVA'S APARTMENT...**

Ziva sat on the couch thinking of everything she had been through...

Losing her sister and then her mother.  
>Then killing her half brother (Ari) to save Gibbs<br>when she and Tony lost Tali a little over year ago.  
>Tony leaving and coming back.<br>Her and Tony working things out.  
>Then they found out she was having twins.<p>

She was lost in her thoughts and did not hear the door open. She only came out of her thoughts, when she felt the cushions sink a little.

She looked up and smiled, but it faded when she saw Tony. Something about him seemed different...wrong.

"Tony, are you okay?" Ziva asked.

"I broke rule 8, Zee." Tony confessed and she had to think about it for a minute.

"Rule 8? Never take anything for granted. What did you take for granted, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"You and Tali." Tony replied.

"I do not understand. How did you take Tali and I for granted?" Ziva asked him and taking her hands, he looked into her eyes.

"I thought Tali would always be here, then she died and I walked away." Tony told her.

"No, Tony. You never took us for granted and Tali knew that. Since the day Tali was born and every day we had with her, you never went to the office early or stayed all night." Ziva reminded him as she leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder, lacing their fingers.

"The day Tali died, I took you for granted and walked away." Tony told her.

"We were both hurting and neither of us knew how to deal with the pain. I pushed you away and you left, because I pushed you away. I was the one that took you for granted, if I hadn't pushed you away that day...we could have made it through." Ziva said, as she looked up at him.

Their faces were only inches apart and he buried his face in her shoulder, his hand resting found his hand over where the twins were and she put her hand over his. He then felt them kick and this had been the first time he felt it.

"They have been kicking for most of the after afternoon." Ziva told him as he looked at her and finally smiled.

"I guess I just forgot. All day I was thinking about rule 8." Tony told her.

"Do you feel better now?" Ziva asked.

"A little, I guess." He replied.

"I think I know how to make you feel a lot better." She said getting up, taking his hand and giving it a tug.

He got up and followed her. She began to kiss him and...

**ABBY AND TIM'S APARTMENT...**

It was long after Abby had put Todd to bed and had just finished taking care of Sean. Tim sat at his typewriter and working, when she sat down on the couch.

She was thinking and worried. Tony had seemed upset when he left and she wondered if he was okay.

"You're worried about, Tony, aren't you?" Tim asked after a minute still facing his typewriter.

"He seemed so upset when he left." Abby replied and getting up, she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

Then Tim did turn around he got up and led her over to the couch.

"I'm sure he made it home and you know, Ziva. She probably picked up on something and asked him about it." Tim told her and she knew he was right, but it didn't stop her from be worried. "Will you try..." Abby began.

"He didn't want to talk to me tonight. What makes you think he'll talk to me tomorrow?" Tim asked. "Then I'll talk to him." Abby told him. "Abby." Tim warned.

"Tim, he is my friend and I want to make sure he's all right." Abby told him.

"He's my friend too, but he wouldn't talk to me tonight when I asked him if something was wrong." Tim said.

"Timmy, will you at least try and talk to him?" Abby asked and he knew he was not going to win.

"All right, I'll try." Tim finally agreed and she kissed him.

"Thank you and Tim?" Abby asked.

"What, Abbs?" Tim asked.

"What?" Abby asked.

"You know how much I love you, right?" Tim asked.

"Yes, because if you didn't you would have moved on and married someone else a long time ago. I'm glad I got over my fear to commit and now we have two boys to show for it." Abby told him and began to kiss him again.

"Abby..." Tim said as she began to kiss his neck.

"What?" Abby asked looking at him with a devilish smile, then began to kiss his lips this time.

Finally, Abby got up and taking his hand got up and started to lead him to the bedroom.

"Abby..." Tim said again, but knew his defenses were lowering and he began to kiss her back as they closed the door.

The next day was Saturday, but Tim couldn't seem to think as the laid down on the bed and he began to kiss her.

"Hey, Timmy, you know how much I love you?" Abby asked him.

"I've always known from the first time I heard your voice." Tim told her and she pulled away.

"You know after I heard your voice for the first time. I told Tony you sounded cute." Abby told him and Tim laughed.

"What's so funny?" Abby asked as she laid on her side to look at him.

"That's the same thing I told Tony and he tried to convince me you were not my type." Tim told her.

"Since we met you have always been my geek." She told him and kissed him on the lips.

A few hours later, they fell asleep, but before they fell asleep agreed the next day they would go over to see Tony and Ziva.


	35. The Weekend &Talking

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 35: THE WEEKEND AND TALKING...**

**SATURDAY...**

**McGee House...**

The next morning Tim and Abby woke up early.

When they reached Todd's room, he was already playing and looked up when he saw them.

"Why don't you get dressed? We're going to see Uncle Tony and Aunt Ziva today." Abby told him and Todd jumped up.

Todd and it didn't take long for him to get ready, and then Abby went to get Sean ready.

As soon as they were all ready, they walked out the door and made their way to Tony and Ziva's.

**TONY AND ZIVA'S APARTMENT...**

Hearing a knock at the door, Tony went to answer it. He had already figured it out before he opened it, because he had heard Todd.

Tony had known Tim and Abby would come see him, after the way he had left NCIS the night before. Ziva was still asleep when Tony opened the door, he had been right. There stood Tim, Todd and Abby with Sean in her arms.

"Hey, probie." Tony said and stood back to let him in.

"You sound better then you did last night." Tim said as Tony closed the door.

"Where's Ziva?" Abby asked.

"Still asleep." Tony told them.

"Go play with your toys, but try to be quiet." Abby told Todd.

Todd went to the center of the room and began to play with the cars he had brought along; As Tony, Tim and Abby sat down their was a noise.

At first they thought it was Todd, but looking up to see, Ziva.

"What's going on?" Ziva asked.

"We just came over to..." Abby began.

"Is this about last night in the squad room?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Tim replied.

"I'm so..." Tony began, before Abby and Ziva cut him off.

"Never apologize..." Abby began.

"It's a sign of weakness." Ziva finished.

"Rule six. I know." Tony told them.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"I was thinking about a lot of things and I'm not really sure what happened. I was thinking about how I broke rule 8...never take anything for granted." Tony told them.

"I told him last night when he told me, that he never took Tali and I for granted." Ziva said sitting down beside Tony and taking his hand.

Todd just sat there; he had stopped playing and was now watching the adults.

"I'm hungry." Todd said after a few minutes.

"I'll make something to eat, come on." Tony said and Todd followed him to the kitchen, Tim right behind him.

That just left Abby and Ziva in the living room to talk.

**ABBY AND ZIVA...**

"How are you doing?" Abby asked.

"Besides the fact I feel like a fat horse? Fine, you should have seen the look on Tony's face last night when he felt them kick. It was the same look he had, when he first felt Tali..." Ziva stopped and felt the tears in her eyes.

'She hated crying and even more...she hated these damn hormones.'

"I know you still miss her." Abby told her sympathetically.

"I do and sometimes I find it hard to look at, Todd." Ziva admitted.

"Why?" Abby asked confused.

"Because I watch him grow and it sometimes reminds me that Tali is dead. That she will never grow up with him." Ziva told her.

"A few times I have checked on Todd, before I went to bed and heard him in his sleep. He seemed to be talking to someone and has said Tali's name. He cries in his sleep and I watch the tears fall down his face. Then the next morning he'll wake up and act as though it didn't happen. So I never know if he remembers his dreams or if he just doesn't want to talk about them." Abby told her.

For a minute, they just sat there in silence and then...

"Mommy!" Todd yelled coming to her side and his face was covered in syrup.

"What?" Abby asked and tried to get in the diaper bag to get something to clean Todd's face while holding Sean in one arm.

"Do you want me to get a washcloth?" Ziva asked, but Abby had managed to get a baby wipe out.

It was at that point Tim came took the baby wipe from and wiped Todd's face, then took Sean from Abby. Though Todd had fought and tried to get away, Tim finally cleaned his face.

"There are still some pancakes in the kitchen." Tim said as he sat on the couch.

"Good because I feel like I could eat a pig." Ziva said getting up.

As Ziva and Abby went to go into the kitchen.

**TONY AND TIM...**

"My dad stopped by the other day." Tony told Tim and Tim looked at him in surprise.

"Di..." Tim began.

"He said he was in town and wanted to come see us. He wouldn't say how he got the money. When I saw my dad, I guess I got to thinking how I could have done things differently." Tony said.

"How could you have done things differently?" Tim asked curious.

"I should have stayed with Ziva after Tali died. I left her to deal with the death on her own and before that...I took both of them for granted." Tony said.

"Tali had a brain tumor and there was nothing you could have done to change that. You and Ziva were both hurting..." Tim began.

"She pushed me away the day Tali died and I left, when I should have stayed." Tony replied.

"Tony, that's in the past and you can't change that now. At least you came back and now look...you and Ziva are back together with twins on the way." Tim told him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Probie. I remember I was scared when I first found out about Tali, I didn't know what to do. This time is different though...Tali was only one child. How are Ziva and I going to deal with having twins? How do you deal with a five year old and a five month old?" Tony asked.

"It's not easy; they always keep me and Abby running. If Todd's not getting in trouble, Sean needs something like a diaper change." Tim told him.

A while later Tim and Tony decided to go see Gibbs, taking Todd and Sean with them.

So Ziva and Abby decided they needed some girl time.

**GIBBS HOUSE...**

Hearing footsteps, running and a yell of don't run.

Gibbs set down his tools and headed up stairs.

"Grandpa Gibbs!" Todd yelled as Gibbs picked him up.

"What are you doing here on a Saturday? I thought you would be spending times with your families." Gibbs asked.

"Tony stayed late at work last night and..." Tim began, but Tony cut her off.

"I was just finishing some paperwork." Tony lied.

"Don't lie to me, DiNozzo. I saw you yesterday afternoon, remember?" Gibbs asked and smacked the back of his head.

Tim had already told Todd he had better not pick up on the habit, because he had seen it a few times.

Though it happened usually at work and Todd rarely saw it.

"I was remembering Tali and thinking of how this time, it's going to be different. Its twins, boss. They're going to cost a lot more and I'm not sure I'm ready." Tony replied.

"Were you prepared when Tali was born?" Gibbs asked and Tony thought back.

"Ziva and I were a little prepared, we had everything set up. This time it's going to be two babies to take care of and I'm not sure I'm prepared for that." Tony said honestly.

"When Abby and I had Todd, we were not prepared for everything that happened. By the time Sean was born, we were a little more prepared. We knew what to expect this time around." Tim said speaking up.

"You still have Todd though; Ziva and I lost Tali a little over a year ago. Plus neither Todd nor Sean had a twin, one baby I was prepared for...this time it's twins." Tony said.

"Listen, you will lose a lot of sleep when they were born. Just like you lost sleep when Tali was born, but you will make it through though." Gibbs told him. "Thanks, boss." Tony said.

"Now come see what I've been making for you and Ziva." Gibbs said setting Todd down and heading for the basement.

When they got to the basement, Gibbs picked up something and Tony couldn't believe it.

It was two memorial plaques dedicated in memory of Tali that Gibbs was making out of wood.

"It's something to hang up so you never the twins will always remember their sister, even if they never met her. I was making one for each of them. There not done yet, but once the twins are born. I'm putting Tali's name on each of them and then when the twins are born I'll add both their names on both of them." Gibbs said and at first, Tony didn't know what to say.

"Thanks, boss." Tony amazed as he stared at the two plaques.

The four headed upstairs to Gibbs kitchen where they had coffee (since they didn't want to drink bourbon in front of Todd) while Todd had a chocolate milk.

Then Tony and Tim left to head back to Tony's apartment, so Tim and Abby could take Todd who was beginning to fall asleep home. As well as a already sleeping Sean.

Todd had not had night slept well the night before and had woken to a nightmare. It had taken almost two hours to calm him down and get him back to sleep.

Todd had dreamed that there was a car crash that killed Sean, Tim and Abby. He had dreamed he was the only survivor, but no on had wanted to take care of him.

**TONY AND ZIVA'S APARTMENT...**

Tony walked in the door and Abby immediately noticed that, Todd, Sean and Tim had not come up with him.

"Hey, Todd and Sean are asleep in the car and Probie's waiting for you." Tony told her.

So Abby gathered her coat and purse then headed out the door. Ziva lay back on the couch after letting Tony sit down.

"It looks like Todd isn't the only one that's tired." Tony said as her eyes began to drift shut.

Ziva fell asleep, while Tony turned on the TV and started to watch a movie. Soon half way through the movie, with his legs propped on the coffee table he to fell asleep.

Ziva had woken up several times during the night and had a hard time getting back to sleep.

Tony woke up to her tossing and at one point had found her sitting there crying. He had asked her what was wrong, but she couldn't seem to tell him.

Soon they lay back down, he held her and they fell back to sleep. Though he had never found out what the dream was about.

It was late in the afternoon when Tony woke up, because he felt Ziva move. He opened his eyes and noticed she was looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" He asked her with a smile.

"I was just remembering the first time I met you." Ziva told him.

"Hey, you know what?" Tony asked. "What?" Ziva asked as he smiled at her.

"You're just as beautiful as the day I met you." Tony said.

"Tony, I look like a fat pig." Ziva said and he smiled.

"It's cow, Ziva." Tony told her and she glared at him.

"So you're saying I..." Ziva began.

"No, Zi, I already told you before. You do not look fat; you're just carrying two parts of us." Tony said and she sat up.


	36. It's To Early

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 36: IT'S TO EARLY...**

**JULY 12th...**

Ziva was now 31 weeks pregnant and had called Tony at work a couple of hours before, because she had been feeling a little weird.

She had been experiencing some signs and she had a feeling she knew what it was, but it was too early.

A pain in her back that would not stop no matter what position she changed to...  
>The babies were not kicking as much as they usually did...<br>Abdominal cramps...

Tony had come home at once and now they were at the hospital. The doctors had done what they could, but she was in labor and the babies were going to be born today.

It scared her, because she knew it was too early. She cried as Tony stood by her side and then after being in labor for almost the whole day their first baby was born.

It was a boy and they named him: Thomas James DiNozzo...They would call him, T.J.

He was rushed off and after fifteen minutes, the other twin was born.

This time it was a girl: Jennifer Gabriella DiNozzo...Jenny was the girl's name they had chosen.

She too was rushed off to the NICU to join her brother.

Ziva wanted to go see them right away; she wanted to know they were both all right.

Ziva tried to get out of the bed so she could see if they were all right, but Tony stopped her.

"Let me go, Tony. I have to go see them." She told him desperate to see the twins.

"I'll go check to see if they're all right, but you have to let the doctors do their work." He told her.

Tony left to go see what was going on, but when he came back to tell her about the twins.

Exhaustion had taken over and Ziva was asleep, so he closed the door and walked down the hall to the waiting room.

Gibbs was the first to see him.

Then Ducky, Abby, McGee and Gibbs surrounded him. (Todd and Sean were being watched by their Aunt Sarah.)

"How is..." Abby started to ask.

"T.J. and Jenny are in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, because they are premature. T.J. weighed 4 1/2 pounds and Jenny weighed about a little over four pounds. I haven't been in the NICU yet, because I'm waiting until Ziva can go in there with me. I just looked on Ziva and she's asleep." Tony told them.

"When can we see them?" Abby asked.

"Probably not for a while. The doctor already said they're going to be here at least another five weeks or so. They're not sure; it depends on a lot of things." Tony replied.

Everyone was still kind of getting used to the new, more grown up Tony. He had changed a lot, after Tali had been born.

Now he seemed different from the Tony they had once known.

Sure he still played pranks on Tim, called him Mc names and Probie.

"What dose T.J. stand for?" Tim asked.

"Thomas James, though we're going to call him T.J. and Jenny's full name is, Jennifer Gabriella." Tony told them.

"We're so happy for you Tony." Abby said as she stepped forward to give him a hug.

"You better be prepared now, because they're here." Gibbs told him.

"I am most happy for you and Ziva, Anthony." Ducky said.

"Congratulations, Tony." Tim told him.

"I better get back to Ziva before she wakes up. Then we're going to go see our kids." Tony said with a smile and turned to walk back down the hall.

Then one by one everyone in the waiting room went home.

**TIM AND ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

It was late in the evening when they got home and Sarah was sitting on the couch with Todd.

Once Tim and Abby walked in the door, he ran over to them and Tim picked him up.

"Where's Sean?" Abby asked and Sarah pointed to the playpen, Abby looked in the playpen at her now seven month old son.

"Hey, Sean." She said and when he looked up at her, she picked him up.

"So how are Tony and Ziva?" Sarah asked.

"When we left the doctors had taken the twins off to the NICU, Tony came to talk to us for a minute and said they were all fine. Ziva was asleep." Abby told her.

The day that Tony had left Ziva began to hang out with Sarah and Abby a lot more. There had been times when Tim would leave so he could have some time with Todd while his sister hung out with Abby and Ziva.

Over the past months, Sarah had hung out with Ziva, even when Abby couldn't.

Abby, Ziva and Sarah had become as close as sisters.

"I have to go so I can get to work. I'll see you later." Sarah said then after hugging her brother, Abby and Todd she left.

"Hey, I just realized something Mr. Thom E. Gemcity...Tony named his son, Tommy. Wonder where he got that idea?" Abby said with a smile.

"We better not remind him of the name in the book if he hasn't realized it." Tim told her as he smiled back at her.


	37. TJ And Jenny Come Home

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I may get this chapter a little wrong, but I have been trying to do some research to get as much of it right as I could. **

**SIX WEEKS A LATER...  
>AUGUST 15...<strong>

TJ and Jenny had spent the last six weeks in NICU, finally they were on their way home. Once they got home Ziva carried Jenny's carseat and Tony had TJ's, they took them up the stairs. Tony set down TJ's carseat and unlocked the door.

Over the last few weeks they had spent as much time in the NICU as they were aloud. Tony would go to work and come after the day.

Gibbs, Tim and Abby had planned on coming over that night, but Ziva and Tony had convinced them to wait until the next day.

"We're finally home." Ziva said as she sat down on the couch and Tony sat down beside her after putting in a movie. "All of us." Tony told her. "Almost all of us." Ziva said sadly and Tony knew she was thinking about Tali. "I miss Tali to, Ziva." Tony told her. "I never thought this day would come, Tony. I thought it was going to happen again. When TJ and Jenny were born early, I thought we were going to lose them. Just like we lost, Tali. I was afraid I would lose you again." Ziva told him, her head his shoulder and she started to cry. "I know, Zee. I told you before though...I would never leave you again and that's a promise I plan to keep. No matter what happens." Tony told her. "Yo...you cannot promise that, Tony." She said into his shoulder and he turned her face so she was looking him in the eye. "I can promise that, Ziva. Becuase I mean it." Tony told her. "What if one day you're out in the field and get killed? Then I wou..." Ziva asked. "Then I would..." Tony began, but was intrupted when Jenny started to cry and then she was joined by her brother.

They looked at each other and smiled, then he took TJ as she picked up Jenny. They took care of them, then leaned back in the couch. Tony turned on a movie and Ziva laughed when he started to explain the movie to the kids.

'It's going to be his fault if they start to quote to movies as soon they can talk. I guess that wouldn't be so bad, since that's one of the things I love about him.' Ziva thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Tony asked her, because he had seen her looking over at him. "How it's going to be your fault if they start to quote movies as soon as they can talk." Ziva told him and he smiled. "Would be that would be such a bad thing?" Tony asked her. "No, that's one things I love you." Ziva told him.

**GIBBS BASEMENT...**

Gibbs looked down the newly finished Plaques. He had changed his mind and added pictures just above the name. One was of five year old Tali, one of TJ and one of Jenny. Tomorrow he would take these over to them. The plaques he had TJ and Jenny's said:

_ALWAYS REMEMBER _

He then picked up a plaque he had finished years ago, almost a year after it had happened. This one read:

_IN LOVING MEMORY OF _

_SHANNON AND KELLY GIBBS_

After he had finished that plaque dedicated to Shannon and Kelly, he began to spend his years making boats.

Gibbs thought back to when he married Shannon, the day Kelly had been born and the day they were killed. He had wanted it to be a nightmare and had wanted to wake up, after a while he had finally accepted the fact they were dead.

Then seven years before Ziva and Tony had they had told him they had been dating in secret for four months. Then announced she was pregnant, though he had known about it thanks to Shannon. As he had told Tony that day, he had watched Shannon go through the same thing.

He knew rule 12 would be broken and there would be nothing he could do about. He had watched over the years...

First when Tim had met Abby in person, he had watched them flirt with each other and knew they had been together for a short time.

Then Ziva had joined the team, he watched as Tony had changed. Though Tony tried not to show it.

For a long time Gibbs had watched as the four flirted, always wondering who would break the rule first. It was hard to tell, but now that he thought about...

Tim and Abby had broken the rule first. They had gone out and flirted with each other, long before Ziva ever became part of the team.

Not knowing how long he had sat there, he got up and headed up stairs after covering the two new plagues.

**TIM AND ABBY...**

Tim and Abby were on their way to bed, but stopped as they did every night to check on Todd and Sean.

Todd was very bright for his age. Of course it was bound to happen with his parents being Abby Sciuto-McGee and his father being Timothy was the miniture image of his father.

Sean now a little over eight months old, looked a lot more like his mother.

Abby and Tim would often tease each. Abby would tell Tim that Todd was going to be just like him and Todd was already proving that to be true. Tim in return would tell her that Sean would be the next Forensic Specialist at NCIS, though it would still be a while. Since Sean was only eight months old.

Todd had been to NCIS a lot through out the last five and a half, almost six years of his life and seemed to love it. He had told them that he hoped one day he would work there, but when they asked him what he wanted to do there. He had said he wasn't sure yet.

"Hey, Tim?" Abby asked as they laid down facing each other. "Yeah, Abbs?" Tim replied looking at her. "I never...even after I met you wanted to get married or have kids. So what happened to me and that idea?" Abby asked. "I don't know, Abbs. Are you happy?" Tim asked. "How could you even ask me that, Timmy? I now have you, Todd and Sean. I wouldn't trade any of it for the world and just wish I would have realized it, when you first asked me." Abby told him. "When I first asked you about where you thought our relationship was going?" Tim asked. "Yes, I knew even then that I loved you more then anything. I just didn't want anything to change between us." She said, he slipped his hand out of hers and wiped the tears away. "That dosen't matter, we're together now. You know, Abbs?" Tim asked. "What?" Abby asked. "I love you and have from the first time I heard your voice. It may have taken us a few years, plus Tony and Ziva breaking rule 12. I'm just glad that you decided to give us a chance." Tim said as he leaned over and kissed her.

She kissed him back and pulled him as close as she could. He tried to break the kiss, but she refused to let him go. Things heated up and they didn't fall asleep until about two o'clock that morning.

When they got up and walked toward Sean's room they head Todd talking to someone. The door was opened just a little and when they looked in they saw that Sean was in his crib looking at Todd. They didn't seem to notice their parents and Todd seemed to be telling Sean something.

Abby got the camera and took a picture.

**NCIS SQAUDROOM...  
>SEVERAL WEEKS LATER...<strong>

Gibbs had gone for coffee and when Tim looked up from his computer, he noticed that both Tony and Ziva were asleep at their desk. Tim remembered when Todd had been that age and also rememered Sean at eight weeks old, but it had to be a lot worse for Tony and Ziva having twins. Tim remembered how he and Abby had been kept on their feet. He knew exactly what the two were going through. Tony and Ziva had started to take TJ and Jenny to daycare the week before. Though Ziva had a little bit of a hard time, but she had to get back to work and the babies were now eight weeks old.

Tim's phone rang and he picked it up. It was Abby asking him to come down to her lab and help her with something, but she wouldn't say what. So Tim got up and headed down to Abby's lab.


	38. Anniversaries And Birthdays

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 38: ANNIVERSARIES & BIRTHDDAYS...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"Hey, Abbs, you said my help with something." Tim said walking and she spun around to face with a big smile on her face.

She came and wrapped her arms him.

"Yes, you haven't been down all morning." Abby told him.

"I've been kind of busy up there. Do you know how hard it is...?" Tim began.

"I know for a fact that you're just typing up case notes and working on cold cases upstairs." Abby told him as she looked into his face.

"Yeah, I think I'm doing it for three people though." Tim told and sounded slightly annoyed.

"You should come down here and work for a while." Abby told him.

"I wish I could, but I can't." Tim told her.

"Why not?" Abby asked as she let him go and stepped back.

"I'm trying to keep, Gibbs from giving out head slaps to two sleeping agents upstairs." Tim told her.

"Fine, go back upstairs." Abby said and turned her back of to him.

"Abby..." Tim began.

"Just go, Tim! You have to go stop Gibbs from giving head slaps, remember?" Abby said turning her back to him.

"Tell me what's wrong, Abbs." Tim said as he turned her to face him.

"I wanted to spend a little time with you today, since we have Todd's birthday party tonight. There is never a chance anymore for...never mind." Abby said and tried to turn away, but Tim wouldn't let her.

"Abby, what is it?" Tim asked.

"I know it's Todd's 6th birthday today, but I want something that we don't seem to have anymore." Abby told him.

"What's that?" Tim asked.

"We've broken rule 8 of Gibbs rules and have taken each other for gran..." Abby started to say.

"We've never broken that rule. I'll talk to Sarah or Gibbs, I'll see if one of them can take care of Todd and Sean for a weekend. Not this weekend, but next weekend. Then you and I can go away for a weekend, just the two of us. Okay?" Tim asked and Abby smiled at him, before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I just told Ziva and Tony to gear up, but McGee you can either come or continue to play grab-ass." Came a voice from a doorway of the lab and they broke apart.

"Ab-Abby, called me down here to ta-talk." McGee said, as he turned a little red.

**THAT EVENING...**

**AUGUST 28...**

The rest of the day had flown by and Tim had brought down the evidence.

For a while, he had helped her sort through it, but then had to get back upstairs to help with others things with the case.

**THAT EVENING...**

**TODD'S BIRTHDAY PARTY...**

It was now evening and they were waiting on everyone to show up for Todd's 6th birthday.

"Do you want to know what I was telling Sean a couple of weeks ago?" Todd asked and both his parents looked at him in surprise.

"You knew..." Abby began.

"You took a picture when I was talking to Sean. I was telling him about all about Talia and how much I wished she was here." Todd told them.

Before Tim or Abby could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

When Abby opened it, people began to come in...

A few of Todd's friends from School, Ziva, Tony, T.J..., Jenny, Gibbs and Ducky.

Once the party started Tim and Abby made their way over to the still tired, Ziva and Tony.

"How are you two doing?" Abby asked.

"Still a little tired, but T.J. and Jenny are finally sleeping through the night. Their seven weeks old, been home for almost two weeks and it seems last night that we finally got a little more sleep." Ziva replied.

"I remember how it was..." Tim began.

"Yeah, but T.J. and Jenny are twins. That makes a difference from what you went through." Tony said.

It was a couple of hours later after the cake had been eaten and the presents open.

When the party began to wind down Tony and Ziva said they needed to get the twins home.

Then not long after that, everyone else left and Gibbs was the last one out the door.

When Abby and Tim turned around they smiled at what they saw, it seemed the evening had worn little Todd McGee out. He was on the couch asleep, so Tim walked over and picked him up, as Abby got a sleeping Sean out of the playpen.

First, they put Todd in his bed and tucked him in, then after putting Sean to bed and after that, they headed to the living room.

"Timmy?" Abby asked.

"What, Abbs?" He said looking at her.

"Do you realize in that on August 15th Tony and Ziva celebrated their seventh anniversary? Then in two weeks on September 12th we celebrate our seventh anniversary?" Abby asked.

"I know, Abbs. That's why I chose that weekend for us to go away together. We've been together a lot longer then seven years though." Tim reminded her and she hit him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing the spot where she had smacked him.

"I mean since we got married. Not how long we've known each other." Abby told him and he smiled at her.

"I remember after we first talked on the phone. I asked Tony about you...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"What does she look like?" Tim had asked. **_

_**Who?" Tony asked. **_

_**"Abby, she sounds cute." Tim replied. **_

_**"Not your type?" Tony told him. **_

_**"How do you know that?" Tim questioned. **_

_**"Have you ever had the slightest urge to tattoo you buttocks, McGee?" Tony asked. **_

_**"I don't think so." Tim replied. **_

_**"Then we need never speak of her again." Tony had told him.**_

_**Later by the elevator, Tony and Tim talked.**_

_**"Listen kid, I don't mean to hurt your feelings. But you're not exactly Abby's type." Tony said. **_

_**"I've taken care of that. Remember that urge you were talking about? I went with 'Mom.' **_

_*** END FLASH BACK.**_

You should have seen the look on his face." Tim said and Abby laughed.

"I remember when I talked to Tony too.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"Is Agent McGee cute?" Abby asked. **_

_**"Can a guy be cute to you without body art?" Tony had responded. **_

_**"Sure...I'm not a snob." Abby had told him.**_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

Abby laid her head on his chest, wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer as he propped his feet up.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Abs?" Tim asked after a while.

"What, Tim?" Abby asked almost asleep.

"Why don't we just go to bed? I know you're falling asleep and I think if we fell asleep like this we would regret it in the morning." Tim told her.

"I'm comfortable." Abby mumbled.

"Come on, Abs." Tim said as he began to move, reluctantly she got up and they went to bed.

**TONY AND ZIVA...**

Tony and Ziva had just gotten T.J. and Jenny back to sleep. So they decided to stay up a while and watch a movie.

"I don't remember it ever being this hard when Talia was their age." Ziva said as they sat down.

"Zee, Talia was only one. T.J. and Jenny are twins, that's why it's twice as hard." Tony told her.

For a long time, she just sat there leaning against him and he thought she had fallen asleep, until she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked and she looked at him with a smile.

"Well...my little hairy butt, I was remembering the first time we met." Ziva told him and he smiled.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"I'll call you back." Tony said hitting a button and then there was a dial tone, because he had hit speaker and he hit the button again. **_

_**"I was just..." **_

_**"Having phone sex?" Ziva asked.**_

_**"Phone sex? No. Charades." Tony replied. **_

_**"Charades. Like?" Ziva said as she began to demonstrate.**_

_**"You've played." Tony had said. **_

_**"Never on the telephone." Ziva had replied. **_

_**"Yeah, my partner and I were just coming up with quotes for Saturday night. " Tony lied.**_

_**"You play charades on a Saturday night?" Ziva asked. **_

_**"To kill time before I go clubbing. Who are you?" Tony asked.**_

_**"Ziva David. Mossad." Ziva told him. **_

_**"You're Israeli?" Tony had asked. **_

_**"Very good. The way you made the connection. Mossad. Israeli." Ziva had said. **_

_**"What can I do for you?" Tony asked. **_

_**"Nothing. I'm here to see Special Agent Gibbs." Ziva told him. **_

_**"How do you know I'm not Special Agent Gibbs?" Tony asked and Ziva laughed.**_

_**"Gibbs." She said. **_

_**"He'll be back in an hour. Are you sure I can't help you?" Tony asked. **_

_**"I don't think so." Ziva replied.**_

_**"We got off to a bad start. I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. I wasn't playing charades I was remembering my partner." Tony told her.**_

_**"Naked?" Ziva asked. **_

_**"No. Yes, I-I was just...look I'm not the only man that does it." Tony told her. **_

_**"Oh, women do it to. With handsome men and even an occasional woman." Ziva told him. **_

_**"Now you're teasing me." Tony told her. **_

_**"Didn't your partner tease you?" Ziva asked. **_

_**"Not about sex. Kate, was kind of puritanical." Tony had said.**_

_**"Sorry." Ziva had told him. **_

_**"Well it doesn't matter. I wasn't interested in her. We were just partners." Tony said. **_

_**"She wasn't attractive?" Ziva asked. **_

_**"She was, but not to me." Tony replied.**_

_**"Then why did you imagine her naked?" Ziva asked.**_

_**Tony laughed and shook his finger. **_

_**"You can sit there and slouch provocatively for an hour if you like or you can tell me what you need and maybe I can help." Tony told her. **_

_**"You can't help, because I'm here to stop Special Agent Gibbs from killing a Mossad Officer." Ziva told him.**_

_**"Ari Haswari?" Tony asked. **_

_**"Yes." Ziva replied. **_

_**"I'd wish you luck, but I want the bastard dead too." Tony told her. **_

_*** END FLASH BACK**_

"I couldn't believe you when I first met you, but you have changed so much since then, Ziva." Tony told her.

"So have you. I guess once we got to know and finally began to trust each other a lot of things changed." Ziva told him and yawned.

After another minute of sitting there leaning on each other, they got up and headed to bed.

Knowing they would have to get up in a few hours to feed and change the twins.

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

**TIM AND ABBY...**

"I'm glad Sarah agreed to watch Todd and Sean. I just hope she can handle both of them." Abby told him.

Tim knew she was still anxious about leaving Sean. He had been born on January 5th, kidnapped on January 12th and found on February 10th.

Every since then she had become anxious about leaving him for even a few days, but Tim had assured her that Sean would be safe.

"She can look after them and I told her if she needs any help with them just to call, Gibbs." Tim told her and she relaxed a little.

When he looked over a while later, she had her head against the seat and seemed to be asleep.

"Tim, you might want to take your eyes off me and keep looking at the road, so we don't get into an accident." Abby told him with a smile, her eyes still closed.

"How do I know I...?" Tim asked turning his eyes back to the road.

"I always know when you're around or staring at me, Tim. The time you came down to see me in my court suit or the day you were staring at my butt and I told you to stop and get an evidence jar." Abby said and Tim smiled.

"It's weird, Abby." Tim said.

"What's weird?" Abby asked opening her eyes and looking at him.

"How well we know each other...it was there even before we met in person. How we can always tell each others thoughts, finish sentences and know..." Tim began, but she cut him off.

"I always know how you're feeling, Tim. It's not weird that we know each other so well, but you are right it's always been there." Abby told him. "You don't know how much I love you." Tim said and before she could say anything, they reached the hotel where they would be staying for the next few days.

Getting there Tim and Abby got their luggage from the trunk.

"I wonder if they have any coffins to sleep in." Abby said and Tim dropped what he had in his hands.

"Abby, this is a hotel. Not a..." Tim began, but Abby just laughed.

"I was kidding. I just miss sleeping in my coffin, I haven't been able to since I was pregnant with, Todd." Abby told him.

"I remember when I stayed with you and slept in your coffin." Tim told her.

"Tim, if you remember we didn't just sleep." Abby said as she smiled at him.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER...**

**NOVEMBER 15th...**

**TONY AND ZIVA...**

The weeks had flown by and turned into months.

It was once again November 15th Tony and Ziva stood at Talia's grave.

It had been too cold to bring T.J. and Jenny, so they were with Grandpa Gibbs.

Tim and Abby had taken Todd and Sean to see Gibbs, but had stayed there to help him out.

"Talia would have been seven years old today." Ziva whispered as she fought the tears that had come once more since this time last year.

"I know, Zee." Tony said and she could hear the tears in his voice too.

She didn't need to look to know. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she wrapped both of her arms around him, and then buried her face in her shoulder.

They stood there a long while.

"Ready to go?" Tony asked after what seemed a long time.

"It's always so hard to come here, Tony." Ziva said as he took her hand and led her away.

"I know." He said and stopped when she did, then with one last look at the gravestone they walked out of the cemetery.

Though it had been so long ago since they had buried her, the holidays were the worst.

Last year had been so hard on both of them, being just the first year after Talia's death.

This year would be different, because they were constantly busy taking care of T.J. and Jenny.


	39. Sarah McGee's Secrete

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 39: SARAH MCGEE'S SECRET...**

**THE NEW YEAR...**

Just a few days before the end of the year Ducky had retired and let Jimmy Palmer take his place as the ME.

It was now New Years Eve, the start of a new year was only moments away.

Then in just a few short months, it would mark the second year since Talia died.

In less then a week now would be Sean's 1st birthday.

Everyone knew that it would not be long now before Leroy Jethro Gibbs would announce his own retirement.

Gibbs seemed to be letting Tony lead the team more and more these days.

**GIBBS HOUSE...**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

Everyone was gathered at Gibbs house to bring in the New Year.

Sadly a few years before Jackson Gibbs had died.

Tim had invited his sister (and much to his dislike her boyfriend, Jason) to join them.

So now, everyone was in Gibbs living room and it seemed a little cramped.

Sean, Jenny and T.J. were in a playpen that had been set up...

Todd and D.J. sat on the couch, one at one end and the other at the other end, both were asleep.

There were four couples there:

Jimmy Palmer and his wife Breena  
>Tony and Ziva DiNozzo<br>Tim and Abby McGee  
>Sarah McGee and her boyfriend Jason<p>

Tim didn't know what it was. If he was just being an overprotective big brother or what, but there was just something he didn't like about Sarah's boyfriend, Jason.

It seemed that the only adults that had no one in their life was:

Gibbs (who seemed to prefer that)  
>and<br>Ducky (who just didn't have anyone special in his life right now)

"Okay, it's almost time!" Abby called and everyone looked at the TV to watch the ball drop.

Ten  
>Nine<br>Eight  
>Seven<br>Six  
>Five<br>Four  
>Three<br>Two

"Happy New Year!" The group yelled.

Jimmy kissed Breena  
>Tony kissed Ziva<br>Tim kissed Abby

And

Jason kissed Sarah (though he seemed a little rough about it and one thought that crossed Tim's mind is he wanted to kill this guy.)

Then...

Todd and D.J. jerked awake on the couch

Just as...

Sean, Jenny and TJ began to cry in the playpen.

After another fifteen minutes everyone that had been there to bring in the New Year, the parents began to gather their kids to take them home.

Tim stopped on the porch and Abby with Sean in her arms turned to face him.

"Go on to the car, I'll be there in a minute." Tim told Abby.

"What's wrong, Tim?" Abby asked.

"I just want to talk to Sarah for a second." Tim told her and with a nod, Abby took a sleepy Todd and Sean to the car.

Tim found Sarah standing in the yard, by herself and Jason seemed to be nowhere in sight.

When he reached out to touch her shoulder, she almost jumped out of her skin and spun around. This surprised Tim, because he knew his sister didn't scare that easy.

"Tim! Don't do that you nearly scared me to death!" Sarah told him and that's when Tim saw a bruise.

Sarah had tried to pull her sleeve down to cover it, but it was too late and now Tim knew why he the reason he had a bad feeling and didn't like Jason.

"What happened, Sarah?" Tim asked worried. "No-nothing." Sarah told him, but it was obviously a lie.

"That bruise doesn't look like nothing." Tim told her.

"He just left me here, Tim. I have no way home." Sarah said after a second.

"Have you been living with him?" Tim asked.

"Only a couple of days out of the week, I still live in my dorm." Sarah told him.

"Come on." Tim said after he thought for a minute and when he tried to reach out to her, she flinched.

Tim was definitely going to kill this guy if he ever saw him again. Sarah followed him to the car and climbed in behind Abby.

Todd was asleep in the middle between her and Sean's car seat.

Abby looked at Tim as he got in the drivers seat and he just gave her a look that said I'll tell you later.

**TIM AND ABBY...**

When they got back to the apartment, Tim put Todd in his bed and Abby put Sean in his. Then Abby headed off to get ready and go to bed herself.

She knew Tim wanted to talk to his sister and that they needed to talk alone. He would come to bed when he was sure Sarah was all right.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

Tim made his way back into the living room, where he found Sarah curled in a ball sobbing. Tim knew something bad must have been going on, this was not like Sarah.

Even if she wouldn't say it, he had seen the one bruise and knew there was probably many more.

He walked over to the couch and sat down, he pulled her up and when he put his arms around her she tensed. Then leaned against him just a little.

After a while she seemed to calm down a little and he pulled away making her look at him, though she refused to look him in the eyes.

"Sarah, what happened? How long has this been going on?" Tim asked.

"A-about six months." Sarah replied.

"Six months? Why didn't you come me or tell someone sooner? Dose anyone else know? Mom? Dad?" Tim asked and she just shook her head.

"No, listen it's nothing, Tim. He just gets a little mad sometimes." She told him.

"A little mad! He's using you as a punching bag, Sarah! That's not anything...that's something!" He told her.

"Tim, I don't need to tell you everything that happens in my life!" Sarah told him and seemed to be getting a little irritated.

"I'm going to k..." Tim began.

"No, you ca...can't!" Sarah said getting the feeling; she knew what he was going to say.

She began to look around; looking more scared then he had ever seen her.

"Tell me what's going on now, Sarah McGee." Tim said and finally looking him in the eyes, she broke down.

"I-I don't know what to do. He always wants to know where I go and whom I'm with. I have a few friends at school, but I have barely talked to them in the last few months. There was no way I could tell them what was going on." Sarah replied.

"Then tell me what's been going on. What has he done to you?" Tim asked.

"I-I don't know when it started, at first he seemed to be the greatest guy and he was always sorry for what happened. I can't remember of it." Sarah told him and at first, he looked confused.

"What do...?" Tim began.

"One day he threw me against the wall and choked me. I guess I must have blacked-out, because when I woke up I was on the floor..." Sarah began.

"How many times?" Tim asked.

"I-I don't know. I wanted to break up with him months ago, but he didn't he wouldn't let me go. He came to me and said he was sorry." Sarah said and began to sob again, harder this time.

Tim didn't know what to do, so he just wrapped his arms around his sister again and let her cry.

He was so angry about what had happened to his sister and angry himself for not realizing it sooner.

"He's been doing this to you for six months and you didn't come to me or go to the police? Why did it go on for so long?" Tim asked her as she continued to lean against him.

"I-I was scared." Sarah whispered and Tim thought for a minute.

"You're not going back to stay with him and you're not safe at your dorm. Tomorrow we'll grab what you need and then you..." Tim began.

"No, Tim! I can deal with this on my own." Sarah told him.

"How, Sarah? He has been using you as a punching bag and until you do something about it, he will continue. Next time he could kill you and I don't want that to happen." Tim told her.

A few minutes went by and Tim had noticed that Sarah had not said a word. When he looked down, she was asleep. He laid her down on the couch and got a blanket to cover her up.

Then after watching her for a minute and wondering why it had happened. He headed off to bed.

**TIM AND ABBY'S BEDROOM...**

Hearing Tim come in Abby turned to face him and realized she had never seen him so angry.

"Tim?" Abby asked, as he got ready for bed and laid down, the turned so he was looking at her. "That f****** b***** is using _MY SISTER_ as a punching bag. He'd better hope he never meets me again! Because the next time I see him, I'm going to kill him!" Tim told her and she didn't bother to tell him to calm down.

She reached over, and then putting her finger wiped her finger just below his eyes. She knew he was angry and scared for his sister's life.

"Let me talk to her tomorrow, okay?" Abby asked.

"Wh..." Tim began.

"Because I have some experience with boyfriends I break up with and they try to stalk me." She told him.

"Thanks, Abbs." Tim said and finally lay down beside her.

It was hours later and Abby had fallen asleep not long after their talk. Tim had stayed awake unable to sleep.

Finally, when the sun began to rise, Tim gave up the idea of sleep and got up to get ready for work. He had an idea...

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

Tim walked into the living room to see Sarah was already awake, sitting on the couch and it looked as though she had barley gotten any sleep. She didn't seem to notice he was in the room.

"Feeling any better?" Tim asked, she jumped and seemed to calm down a little as she looked over to see him.

"Hey, Tim." Sarah said, but did not answer his question.

"How long have you been up?" Tim asked.

"I woke up about two hours after I fell asleep." Sarah said and he realized she had been up since four.

"Listen, let me call my boss. Then we'll go by your dorm and..." Tim began.

"No, Tim. I told you last night that I can take care of myself and you can't miss work be..." However, it seemed Sarah couldn't finish what she was about to say.

"What?" Tim asked, but she never had a chance to answer.

"Aunt Sarah!" Todd yelled as he ran over to give her a hug.

He was ready for school and a minute later Abby came into the room with Sean. It seemed everyone was ready for the day.

'But how would it go?'

"Hey, Todd." Sarah said as she closed her eyes for a moment and returned his hug.

"Then you're going to be spending a lot of time at NCIS, until we figure out what to do." Tim told her.

"Tim, I'm not a child! I can handle my own problems!" She told him through gritted teeth and glared at him.

Abby took a hold of Todd's hand and led him out of the room, with Sean in her arms.

"Sarah, this guy is a psycho and could kill you! Until something is..." Tim began.

"Look, Timothy McGee...I know all about you and your so called protection detail! Something happens and your protection detail is thrown out the window! I do not need or want your help!" Sarah yelled at him.

"Sarah, I'm not going to let him hurt you again! Even if I have to hunt him down and kill him myself!" Tim yelled back.

That was when Abby came in the room with a crying Todd and Sean. She told the siblings they were scaring the two children and that they needed to get going.

So that Todd could get to school on time, Sean could get to daycare and then they could get to NCIS.

So they all piled in the car, dropped Todd off at school and Sean at daycare.

Then with Sarah fuming and fighting. When they got in the building, Abby went to her lab and Sarah stomped out of the elevator, and then sat down in Tim's chair.

She received some curious looks from people, including Tony and whole time not looking at him or glaring at him when she did.

"Hey, Sa..." Tony began to greet her, but stopped when both McGee's glared at him stopped.

"I can't rep..." Sarah began.

"Yes, you can." Tim told her.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other confused, the two siblings who always seemed so close seemed so mad at each other.

Tony went over and leaned against Ziva's desk.

"Hey, Zee, looks like we got to McGrumpies." Tony muttered to her and it was at that point that Gibbs walked up with his coffee in hand.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked, neither McGee nor Sarah answered.

Ziva and Tony just shrugged. After a few minutes, Sarah announced she would be right back and when her brother looked at him, Sarah growled at Tim. "I just have to go use the ladies room."

It wasn't long before Tim realized Sarah had been gone for fifteen minutes. He sighed and walked over to Ziva's desk. Then waited for her to look up at him.

"Sarah's been gone fifteen minutes can you go check on her, please?" Tim asked

Ziva came back a minute later with the news there was no one in the bathroom, so Tim called down to Abby's lab and Abby told him Sarah was not there.

Now he was beginning to worry.

"McGee, conference now!" Gibbs said and they both walked to the elevator.

**THE ELEVATOR...**

Once inside Gibbs hit the emergency switch and waited.

"Boss, Sarah is in danger and I know she left." Tim told him.

"Why would your sister be in danger?" Gibbs asked.

"Last night after we walked out your door, I saw Sarah standing beside the road in front of your house. When I reached out to touch her shoulder, she jumped and I saw a bruise on her arm. She said her boyfriend had left without her. When I asked her about the bruise, she told me it was nothing. I took her home with Abby and me last night. Abby and I put the kids to bed; the Abby went off to the bedroom. When I came into the living room...Sarah was curled in a ball and sobbing. After she calmed down, I asked her what had been happening. She told me for the past six months her boyfriend has been abusing her. Why didn't I notice it soon..." Tim began.

"It's not your fault you didn't know sooner." Gibbs told him.

"I brought her here today, because Abby said she would talk to her and now Sarah is no where in the building...I need to go search for her." Tim told Gibbs and everyone could see how worried Tim was.

Gibbs said that he would go down to tell Abby and Tim could go find his sister.

So Tim left NCIS to go search for Sarah.

**A FEW BLOCKS AWAY...**

Tim had not been looking long when he saw someone and knew right away, who it was; he went on autopilot and parked the car.

Then ran to the person on the ground and noticed how beat up she was. At first it didn't look like she was breathing, but Tim found a pulse...

"Hold on, Sarah! Please hold on!" Tim begged as called for an ambulance...

**THE HOSPITAL...**

**15 MINUTES LATER...**

He had followed in his car and was told once he got inside that Sarah had been rushed to surgery.

She had a very bad head injury.

First, he called Abby and then he had talked to Gibbs.

It didn't take long before Abby was at his side. He began to cry at the thought that he might lose his sister. He had been in shock and numb, when he had called their parents an hour before.

They had said they would be there as soon as they could.

Time seemed to go by slowly...

He had already been waiting for an hour.

An hour since he had called his parents, Abby and Gibbs.

Two hours...  
>Three...<p>

finally, hours later Tim looked up to see a doctor and got to his feet to go see how Sarah was.

"Are you here for Sarah McGee?" The doctor asked.

"How is she?" Tim asked in reply.

"She was in pretty bad shape when she got here, we have her stabilized and the next twenty four hours will be crucial." The doctor replied.

"Can I see her?" Tim asked.

The doctor looked like he wanted to say 'no' or 'not yet', but seeing the something in his face.

"Follow me." The doctor said with a nod.

"I'll be waiting right here for you." Abby said giving him a hug, which he returned before following the doctor.

**SARAH MCGEE IN ICU...**

It didn't take long and when Tim saw her, he was shocked.

The person in the bed couldn't be his sister. This had to be a nightmare...he wanted to turn around and run, scream at someone that it wasn't her. Instead, he walked over and took a seat beside the bed.

"Sarah, why..."

Tim began as his voice broke and he took a breath to swallow the lump, before he continued.

"did you keep this a secret for so long? I could have helped you, if you would have come and told me sooner. You have to wake up and remember there are a lot of people who love you." Tim told her.

He sat there for what felt like hours just holding her hand, and then hearing something, he turned to see their parents.

"Wh-what happen?" His mother asked.

"She was seeing someone and he used her as a punching bag. I..." Tim began.

"Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you protect your sister?" His father demanded.

"Because I didn't know until last night." Tim replied.

Then for a while, the three of them sat beside Sarah. Then Tim couldn't stand it any longer and left.

**THE WAITING ROOM...**

Abby go up and came over to him, she then put her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her. To Abby, he seemed lost and like he didn't know what to do. So she just held on to him.

"She's going to be all right, Timmy." Abby told him.

"Wh-what if she dies? It's my fault she's here. I could have..." Tim began and Abby pulled back, and then looked into his face.

"Timothy McGee, this is not your fault." She told him.

She could see in his eyes how much he blamed himself for this and the fear he might lose his sister.

"We need to go get, Todd and Sean." Tim said after a few minutes, he still seemed to be running on autopilot.

"Tim, are you sure you do..." Abby began. "I can't stay. The person in that room doesn't look like, Sarah and my father blames me." Tim told her.

So in the end they left, but she refused to let him drive.

After they got home, Todd had noticed the fact that something was wrong and asked where Aunt Sarah was.

So Tim and Abby sat him down on the couch and explained that she was in the hospital, though they did not tell him why.

Todd looked horrified and asked if she was going to die like, Talia had. He then began to cry and his parents gave him the only answer they could think of as they hoped it would be true...

"Aunt Sarah, will be all right." Abby said as she hugged him.


	40. Revenge, Waiting & A Coma

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 40: REVENGE, WAITING AND A COMA...**

**4 1/2 WEEKS LATER...**

**FEBUARY...**

The last four and a half weeks had dragged by; Sarah was still in a coma.

It had only been about a week later that Jason had been arrested. It was a good thing that Tony and Ziva had been there.

Tim had changed and he had his gun out ready to shoot the guy. Tony got the gun away and held him back, and then Abby almost had to use her handcuffs when he tried to leave the observation room.

Over the next few weeks, Tim and Abby had set up a routine.

In the morning, they would get up, get ready for work, and drop Todd and Sean off. Then go to work, after work Abby would go pick up Todd and Sean.

Almost everyday of the week Tim would stop by the hospital to see if anything had changed.

Today Tim and Abby broke the routine. Ziva and Tony said they would take care of Todd and Sean for a few hours.

Todd in a few months would be seven; Sean was just a little over a year. T.J. and Jenny would turn one in July.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

The nurse looked up to see Abby and Tim. She had gotten used to seeing Tim every day for the past four weeks.

Abby looked over to the nurse, but Tim continued to Sarah's room.

It was the same as it had been for the past few weeks nothing had changed. This did not stop Tim from coming to see her though. Every time Tim came, he hoped things would be different, that she would be awake and would smile when he walked in the room.

He wished he could just go back in time and change things, found out and helped her sooner.

He remembered four and a half weeks before...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**JANUARY 2...**_

_**FOUR AND A HALF WEEKS BEFORE...**_

_**Sarah stomped out of the elevator and sat in Tim's chair at his desk. She was getting curious stares.**_

_**Every time Sarah looked at him, it was a glare.**_

_**Tony had tried to greet her, but shut up when Tim and Sarah glared.**_

_**"I can't rep..." Sarah had started to say. **_

_**"Yes, you can." He had told her.**_

_**Then Gibbs had come in and asked, 'What was going on?' No one had answered him.**_

_**Sarah then announced she would be right back and when he looked at her, she told him she was just going to the ladies room.**_

_**She had not come back though, the places Sarah would go at NCIS had been searched with no sign of her.**_

_**He had then asked Gibbs if he could go search for her.**_

_**Then had been horrified when he found her a few blocks from NCIS.**_

_***END FLASHBACK**_

That had been four and a half weeks ago.

He walked in and took the seat beside her bed. He wondered if she would ever wake up.

Their last words had been said in anger and the last time they had looked at each other had been glares.

He wondered if that would be his last memory of her alive.

If she would die and they would never again get the chance to talk. He wanted her to wake up, so they could talk.

"Wake up, Sarah McGee. I'm sorry... (voice cracks)... I should have protected you better. I should have seen what you were going through sooner. Please, you have to wake up." Tim said again as he held her hand, the same thing he had done everyday for the past weeks.

Tim was holding her hand and had his head on the bed.

Then something happened...

Her hand moved and when he looked up her eyes were open. She looked at him and he started to smile for the first time in weeks.

"Tim, what happened? Why am I here?" Sarah asked.

"You don't remember?" Tim asked.

"No, the last thing I remember is being mad at you and leaving NCIS." Sarah told him.

"After you didn't come back I went to search for you and when I-I found you. You were beat up pretty bad and barley breathing. Sarah, I'm sorry. I should have..." Tim began.

"You couldn't protect me, because I didn't tell you. I didn't think there was anyone I could tell." Sarah said quietly.

Tim was just happy that she was awake and they were talking again.

"I think I heard you, but you sounded so far away." Sarah told him.

"I came everyday after work and would talk to you a little." Tim told her.

"D-do mom and dad know?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Tim replied.

"About everything?" Sarah asked.

"I had to tell them why you were here." Tim told her and she started to cry.

"Why did this happen?" Sarah whispered.

"I don't know. I want to know something." Tim said and she looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"When you were accused and almost arrested for that murder you came to me. Then someone uses you as a punching bag and you didn't say a word, why?" Tim asked.

"Because I was scared and ashamed that I let something like that happen to me." Sarah said looking away.

"What happened to you wasn't your fault." Tim told her.

"I let it go on for six months and if you hadn't found out, it would have probably gone on longer." She told him.

After a while, Sarah's eyes began to drift shut and just before, she fell asleep.

Tim told her he would come and check on her the next day.

**TONY AND ZIVA...**

Tony was making dinner with Ziva's help, while Jenny and T.J. sat in high chairs.

It seemed that T.J. and Jenny were enjoying a great conversation in their own language.

"I wonder what their talking about." Tony said. "Probably quoting all the movies you watch." Ziva said with a smile.

"Probie, called earlier." Tony told Ziva and she looked at him.

"Is he all right?" Ziva asked.

"He sounded happy when he called." Tony said and didn't say anymore.

"Tony, are you going to tell me why he sounded happy or am I going to..." Ziva began and he just smiled at her.

"You wouldn't do anything to me in front of T.J. and Jenny. He said that Sarah woke up." Tony told her and she looked at him.

Tony knew she was trying to figure out if this was one of his jokes.

"His sister woke up?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. Hey, remember when Tim was searching for that guy? He was obsessed and spent more time on that then anything else." Tony said.

"When he found out where the guy was and ran out of NCIS, it was hard to catch up to him." Ziva replied.

"It's a good thing we got there when we did and that Gibbs was there as well. He almost lost his job and got arrested that day." Tony reminded her.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**It had been one week after Tim had found Sarah.**_

_**He had been looking since that day, trying to track Jason down.**_

_**"Found it!" He shouted and started to run for the elevator**_.

_**Tony had walked over to his desk and picked up the paper.**_

_**"Boss, we have a problem." Tony said walking over and handing the paper with the information where to find Jason to him.**_

_**"Well, do I have to tell you two? Let's go!" Gibbs yelled heading for the elevator.**_

_**It didn't take them long to find Tim and all got a shock when they did. Tim had Jason pinned to the ground, Jason on his back.**_

_**Tim had his gun to Jason's throat.**_

_**"Get this crazy b****** away from me!" Jason had yelled spotting Gibbs, Ziva and Tony. **_

_**"Come on, Tim." Tony said as he tried to pull him away, but Tim just jerked out of his grip. **_

_**"You almost killed my sister!" Tim yelled as Tony got a grip on the gun and got it away from Tim.**_

_**Tony then handed he gun to Ziva and pulled Tim of Jason, who tried to get up and run.**_

_**By this time in one fast movement Gibbs had, Jason turned over and in handcuffs.**_

_**An hour later, the four had made their way back to NCIS and Gibbs had pulled Tim into the elevator.**_

_**Ten minutes later they came out, Tim went to his desk grabbed his stuff and then headed home.**_

_**Abby had come up a few minutes later after hearing something had happened. So Tony and Ziva explained to her what they knew.**_

_**Whatever was said between Gibbs and Tim in that elevator stayed between them. **_

_**Neither of them spoke a word of what had been said. **_

_*** END FLASH BACK**_

"I am a little surprised that he didn't get fired that day." Ziva said.

"Gibbs went up to talk to the director and convinced him not to fire him." Tony told her and she looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know that?" Ziva asked.

"Tim told me when he came back to work a few days later. He said, he got to stay as long as he didn't break rule 10 again." Tony replied.

"Rule 10? Never get personally involved." Ziva said and Tony nodded.

Then they looked over to the T.J. and Jenny, who didn't seem to be paying any attention.

They were still sitting there, but were beginning to get fussy.


	41. Goodbye To A Friend

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 41: GOODBYE TO A FRIEND...**

**FIFTEEN YEARS LATER...**

It was hard to believe that fifteen years had gone by so fast.

D.J. Palmer who was now 23 was working hard to become an ME like his father.

21 year old, Todd McGee was also working hard and had never given up his dream of one day working at NCIS.

Today though was a sad day...because just a few days ago:

Donald (Ducky) Mallard had died.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

"Hey, Abbs, you almost ready to go? Todd said he would meet us there with T.J., Jenny and Sean. Is that..." Tim began.

"Dirge? Yeah, Timmy. I don't want to go and say good bye to him." Abby said wrapping her arms around his neck and beginning to cry again.

All of them had been crying a lot in the last few days and the world had seem to turn upside down. Okay, he had died of natural causes and hadn't been that young, but it was still hard.

Jimmy Palmer seemed to be taking it harder then the rest of them, but that was understandable since the man had been his mentor.

He had taught Jimmy a lot, when he had joined NCIS.

He had retired from NCIS fifteen years ago, but had still come in and would talk to them from time to time. Now he would never do that again.

"Come on, Abbs. Let's go." Tim said at last and led her from her lab.

He put his arm around her and she just leaned against him as they walked to the elevators. It was like stepping back in time to many years before.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**Abby was hugging Tim when the elevator doors opened.**_

_**Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim had looked at each other, until...**_

_**"Bring it in." Tony said and they had all come together in a hug.**_

_***END FLASHBACK**_

When they got in Tony and Ziva were already there, with Ziva leaning on Tony.

Abby was leaning against Tim and just as it had happened many years before, the words came again.

"Bring it in." Tony told him.

Tony stood between Abby and Ziva and so did Tim.

"This is like déjà blue." Ziva said and Tony laughed, but sounded choked up.

"Déjà vu, Zee, déjà vu." Tony told her.

The elevator door opened and they all headed to the same car.

The service flew by and they were at the graveside.

Abby and Tim...  
>Ziva and Tony...<br>Breena and Jimmy...

It was much of a surprise to anyone who had watched the kids grow up.

Neither Todd nor Sean had ever shown any interest in the Goth life. Although as soon as he was old enough Todd had gotten a few tattoos.

Jenny DiNozzo leaned on Sean McGee and he just held her.

Todd and T.J. stood just behind them. They were only fifteen and had known each other all their lives.

It was so funny, because although T.J. was her twin they had that twin bond. T.J. could finish what she was saying.

There was just something so different about Sean and Jenny. T.J., Jenny and Sean hung around together all the time and were best friends.

Sean and Jenny seemed to get closer everyday.

**TIM MCGEE'S P.O.V.**

Tim almost laughed at the thought of something that had been said a couple of weeks ago.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**Ducky, Gibbs, Tony and Tim were gathered in Gibbs basement.**_

_**Abby and Ziva were having a girl's night.**_

_**"Hey, Probie!" Tony had said. **_

_**"What, Tony?" Tim asked and wondered what Tony was up to now. **_

_**"Better watch out or we'll have a probette McGee one day." Tony had joked and Tim looked at him confused.**_

_**"What are you talking about, Tony?" Tim asked. **_

_**"Haven't you seen the way that Sean looks at Jenny? It's the same way you used to look at Abby." Tony told him. **_

_**"Tony, Sean is only 16 years old and Jenny is only 15 years old." Tim reminded him and Tony just shrugged.**_

_**"I know, but you never know..." Tony began, but Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head. **_

_**"Don't talk about my grandkids like that. They're still too young to be thinking about that." Gibbs told him. **_

_**"I was just saying think about it." Tony had said.**_

_**Todd was probably at working hard at this point. (He had said years ago that when he grew up, he wanted to work for NCIS.)**_

_**From the day, he thought about, he began to work hard. As it turned out, Todd was a lot more like his father was when Tim had first become a part of the Gibbs team.**_

_**T.J. was a lot like his father in many ways.**_

_**He had a since of humor and had many names for Sean. He just made sure not to use them around Jenny and Sean when they were together.**_

_**Right now T.J. was probably trying to think of more practical jokes, because right now he was, be grounded for a joke he had played against Sean a few days ago.**_

_**Sean had his mother's personality and was often happy. Even more happy when he spent time around Jenny which was every day of the week.**_

_**Jenny was her own person and didn't really have her fathers juvenile since of humor, the name-calling and pranks. (That was her brothers' job after all.)**_

_**In many ways Jenny was a little like her mother.**_

_**She didn't shy away from a physical altercation (that had gotten her in trouble at school a few times.) **_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

It was hard to believe so much time had gone by.

Because it seemed only yesterday that Tony, Tim and Abby had all begun to work together on Gibbs team. Then Caitlin had joined and then she had been killed by Ari. Ziva had become part of the team and everything had been complete.

They had all been a team...until now:

It had been Gibbs, Tony, Abby, Tim, Ziva, Palmer and...Ducky

Looking over at his younger son and Jenny, he saw what Tony had been talking about. He felt Abby grab him and cry harder and he just held her.

Ziva to seemed to be holding tighter to Tony.

They all stood there unable to believe it and then it was over.

One last look at the grave and they left, they had all said good bye to a man who had died without a women in his life.

The gravestone read:

Donald (Ducky) Mallard

They had all said goodbye to Ducky.

It was exactly one year from the day Ducky had retired that Gibbs had announced; it was time for Tony to take over the team.

Gibbs had retired from NCIS, and then it had just been the three upstairs.

Tony had taken over Gibbs job, becoming boss over Tim and Ziva.

Abby continued her forensic work in the lab and Jimmy worked hard as an ME.

One desk in the squad room was never filled by another agent. Everyday Tony was given files of agents to make the fourth member of the team and become the new probie. They had come and gone, never staying long.

So after a while it was clear there would be no new member to their team.

Just two years earlier, it had been hard on Tim and Abby, when Tony had to take a few days off. Tony had taken TJ, Jenny and Ziva to see his father. While they were there, Anthony DiNozzo Senior had died.

It had left Tim as the only Field Agent and Abby was so busy in her lab.

Those few days they did not see each other and those few nights, when they had gotten home...they went almost straight to bed without a word.

Sean had spent many of those few days with Todd and missed Jenny. He couldn't wait for her to come home.


	42. So Many Years

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 42: SO MANY YEARS...**

**GIBBS HOUSE...**

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

**TONY...**

Tony looked at everyone around the room; Ziva was still taking the loss as hard as the rest of them and they continued to lean on him. He had told no jokes today. Today had not been the day for jokes or pranks. Today had been a day about Ducky.

Sarah McGee-Adams was there too. Sarah had just gotten married a few years before; at first after what had happened to her, she had been scared. Now she had a one and a half year old little girl, Zoe Jane Adams and was pregnant again. This time she was sure it was a boy and had chosen the name, Cody Lewis Adams.

Tony almost laughed aloud at what Tim had done for her on the guy that intended to get married to her. She had begged Tim to run this name through every database that Tim and Abby could come across. She only told them it was important and only after they had done as she asked, did she tell them about Benjamin (Ben) Kevin Adams.

Ben had already been told about the last guy that hurt Sarah and how he had almost lost his life.

Jimmy Palmer stood holding Breena. They were talking with everyone else about Ducky. Everyone was telling happy stories about Ducky and there didn't seem to be a dry eye.

Abby leaned on Tim and he seemed to be holding her up, to stop her from sinking to the ground as Tony did the same for Ziva.

Tony's eyes turned to his daughter and the youngest McGee.

Sean was holding Jenny and she seemed to be taking more comfort in his arms.

These days she turned more and more to Sean McGee, she had begun to drift from her twin. Even though her and TJ still had their own language and remained as close as they had ever been. He had a feeling that what he had said to Ducky, Tim and Gibbs a couple of weeks ago about Sean and Jenny would one day become true.

Then a thought struck him and he almost laughed again.

Because if that happened...his daughter would become a part of the McGee family and Tony would no longer be able to call Tim 'McGeek' as he had done for so many years.

Todd, D.J. and T.J. stood side by side, the only three besides Gibbs and Dillon who didn't have anyone in their lives.

He looked over at Gibbs and noticed Gibbs was watching him. Once theirs eyes met, Gibbs made his way over.

"How are you two doing?" Gibbs asked and Tony wanted to ask him the same thing, since he had known Ducky longer then any of them. "I...do not know." Was all Ziva could seem to say, the same thing he had been thinking.

It seemed when Ducky died he had left a hole and they all felt the loss.

Another team member was lost. Though Ducky had only been an ME, he had still been a part of the team.

Tony thought back over the years of to those who had died...

Mike Franks...  
>Director Jenny Shepard...<br>Caitlin (Kate) Todd...

Well, that was just a few; there had been many more then that. It was always hard when someone died, especially some one so close to the team.

He didn't know when it was...maybe minutes or it could have been hours. He felt Ziva tug at his hand and felt her start to lead him to the door.

She wanted to go home and he followed. As they got in the car, he watched as everyone began to leave.

Jimmy, Breena and D.J.  
>Todd, T.J., Jenny and Sean...<br>Sarah, Ben and Zoe...

The only ones that remained behind were:

Tim and Abby

He knew they would stay with Gibbs for a while longer. He was sure that since Abby was close to Gibbs. She had asked Tim if they could stay a while longer.

However, they were all tired and it had been a long day. In a few days, they would all return to work and things would go back to being almost normal, but Ducky would no longer come in with Gibbs as they had done since they retired.

No longer would he tell the tales, now it would be just Gibbs stopping by. Gibbs had retired, but it had never stopped him from coming to visit them.

Today had been a long and sad day and he knew over the next few weeks. They would still feel the loss, but eventually they would move on and be happy again.

It was hours later as he lay in bed with Ziva who had laid her head on his chest and cried herself to sleep, when he heard the door and two voices. The voices belonged to T.J. and Jenny, but they seemed to be arguing.

T.J. had been a little hurt lately that Jenny wanted to spend more time alone with Sean. Sean and Jenny were his best friends the three of them being the same age, but things were changing fast.

A lot had changed in the past years.

Tony remembered the day the team had become complete, then years later when Tali had died and he almost losing Ziva...

Sean had been born, kidnapped and found again...

T.J. and Jenny being weeks early.

Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim had watched their kids grow.

Even though D.J was two years older then Todd, they had become best friends. He knew that Talia had been Todd's very best friend being so close in age.

Sean and Jenny seemed to share a bond, one that he had seen twice before.

He had first seen the bond with Tim and Abby. Then he had found the same bond with Ziva.

Tony for so long thought he would never settle down.

He had been engaged before he had joined NCIS, but that had not worked out and for that, he was kind of glad. Otherwise, he never would have met Ziva.

Fifteen years ago Ducky retired and then Gibbs, leaving Tony to lead the team.

Now he thought about tonight, there had been something different about Gibbs. It seemed that the years were beginning to catch up to him.

He listened there was a faint closing of two doors; he knew T.J. and Jenny had gone to their rooms for the night.

Then feeling tired Tony finally wrapped his arms around Ziva and soon fell asleep.


	43. Time Changes Alot

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 43: TIME CHANGES A LOT...**

**TEN YEARS LATER...**

**THE NEW NCIS TEAM...**

Just about two years before Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby had retired from NCIS. Now there was a new team. It was funny; it was now longer a DiNozzo leading the team.

Tony thought he would never see the day when...31-year-old Todd Judd McGee had taken over for Tony.

It was no longer Gibbs leading the team or even a DiNozzo...but a McGee.

Jenny and Sean had started dating when they were just eighteen, though for a few years they had broken up when they went to separate colleges. Only to get back together when the joined NCIS.

Tony had told them about rule 12, but the two had just laughed and rolled their eyes. Then had asked when the rule had been broken so many years before, how could it still apply? Then reminded him, that they had been dating since they had been just 18.

That left 24 1/2 year olds T.J. and Jenny as Field Agents, then a few months later. Then there had finally been a new probie who was a little more then a year younger then T.J. and Jenny at.

Aidan Jared Bennett was just 23 1/2 year old. T.J. having inherited so much from his father came up with pranks to play, names to calling and his juvenile since of humor.

When Jenny first met Aidan, she warned him about her twin brother and Aidan not knowing that Jenny had been dating Sean since she was 18 years old, realized he really liked her.

T.J. had figured it out that Aidan liked his twin sister. Then told him she was already with someone and had been for several years.

Just a few months before Sean had turned 25, now it July was getting closer. T.J. and Jenny were getting ready 25th birthday.

While Todd had become the boss...T.J., Jenny and Aidan had become agents. Well that left D.J. Palmer to become the new M.E since his father retired and Sean to take over his mother's beloved lab.

Things had not been changed that much at NCIS, just the agents, forensic specialist and the M.E.

**JULY 12...**

July 12th arrived and Sean was becoming nervous. He would do it today...Sean and Jenny were walking when she stopped and turned so they were looking at each other face to face.

"Sean, is something wrong? You've been a little quiet." Jenny said, Sean took a deep breath and pulled the ring from his pocket.

"Jennifer Gabriella..." Sean began, but she cut him off.

"Are you going to ask you to marry you?" She asked.

"Ye-yes. Will you marry me?" He asked and for a moment, she just stared at the ring in his hand, and then looked into his face.

She had been waiting for him to ask for so long and she whispered a single word as a tear slipped down her face.

"Yes." She replied and he kissed her.

They stood there kissing for what felt like a long time.

Then it was time to go to Gibbs house for T.J. and Jenny's birthday party. Deciding then they would tell everyone the news.

**GIBBS HOUSE...**

Sean and Jenny walked into the house that had become as familiar to them as the houses they grew up in with their parents and then their own apartments. They had been coming here their whole lives after all.

It seemed to be that everyone else was there; Sean and Jenny were the last two to arrive. The two had walked in hand in hand smiling, but made sure to keep the ring on her finger hidden.

They would tell everyone in time.

"Happy birthday, sis." T.J. said coming over to her.

"Happy birthday to you too." Jenny told him.

Everyone began making their way to T.J. and Jenny telling them happy birthday. Time went by and the party seemed to go on for hours.

Then Sean and Jenny after looking at each other, decided to get everyone's attention. Everyone was talking and it took a few minutes, before everyone in the room looked at them.

Jenny held out her hand for everyone to see.

"Sean and I are getting married." Jenny told them.

"No, wonder you two have been asking to spend more time to yourselves. I'm happy for you though and remember, Sean..." T.J. began, but Sean cut him off.

"Threaten me...never forget, I am one of the few people in the world who can murder you and leave no forensic evidence." Sean told T.J.

The room went from being a happy party and became very tense.

"I wonder where he learned that from. I think you said it in front of him a few times when he and Todd were growing up." Tim said looking at Abby. "I never thought he..." Abby began.

Then Jenny smacked Sean on the back of the head as hard as she could, leaving him to rub the spot.

"Looks like things will stay the same. I wonder if that happens when they're at work." Tony said and everyone looked at him as Gibbs gave him a head slap.

"Watch what you say." Gibbs told him.

"You started the head slaps with me and Abby was the one that started that saying." Tony reminded them.

After a while, the party began to wind down, but it seemed that no one wanted to leave. The first two to leave were Sean and Jenny.

Soon followed by everyone else.

Once everyone was gone, Gibbs made his way down to the basement. Instead of beginning work on his boat, he picked up a picture and just stared at it.

'I wish things could have been different for us all and you were here.' He thought sadly looking at the last picture that had been taken of him, Shannon and Kelly.

After a while, he was still sitting there, the years had began to catch up to him. He tried not to let everyone else know though.

**AUGUST 15TH...**

It was a little over a month later that Sean and Jenny were married. The day they had chosen seemed to be a coincidental.

August 15th (The same day that Tony and Ziva had gotten married thirty-two years before.)

**JENNY'S DRESSING ROOM...**

Jenny sat nervously getting ready, while Ziva and Abby were helped her.

"I-I don't think I can do this. I'm n...not ready." Jenny said and looked a little terrified.

"I felt the same way when I married your father." Ziva told her daughter.

"I remember how I felt when I married Tim to, but it's always worth it. Especially if you really love him." Abby told her.

"I do love him, but I'm scared." Jenny confessed.

**THE SAME TIME...**

**SEAN MCGEE...**

Sean stood in the room, he was having a hard time with his tie and then Tim stepped forward to help him.

Todd stood watching his younger brother and it wasn't hard to tell how nervous he was. It was just him, his father and Sean in the room.

"Dad, I can't do this." Sean said as he looked at Tim desperately.

"Yes, you can." Tim said with a laugh.

"How do yo..." Sean asked.

"Because come the 12th of next month I will be thirty two years ago that I married your mother. I remembering being just as nervous and Tony telling me the same thing I am telling you. If you love her, it's worth it." Tim said.

Gibbs, Aidan, T.J. and Tony were helping people find their seats. Though Sean and Jenny had decided on a small wedding.

After a minute, there was a knock at the door and Tim opened it.

"Hey, boss..." Tim began.

"I haven't been your boss for a long time. It's time for the wedding." Gibbs told them.

**THE CEREMONY...**

A few minutes later Sean stood next to the justice of the peace, Todd, T.J., and the music began.

Sean looked as Jenny was walked down the aisle by her father.

She looked so beautiful and when she looked at him, she smiled.

'If you love her, it's worth it.' He remembered the words he had heard just a little while before.

'I do love her and it is worth it.' Sean thought.

**JENNIFER DINOZZO...**

Jennifer DiNozzo walked down the aisle with her father. She looked over at Sean, he was staring at her and she just smiled at him.

'If you love him, it's worth it.' She remembered, not knowing that Sean had been told the same thing.

'It was worth it.'

Before she even realized it, she was standing next to Sean.

The ceremony began...

**CEREMONY...**

"I, Sean Keller McGee, take you Jennifer Gabriella DiNozzo. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward. Until death do us part." Sean said slipping the ring on her finger as tear filled her eyes.

"I, Jennifer Gabriella DiNozzo, take you Sean Keller McGee. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward. Until death do us part." Jenny said slipping the ring on his finger.

"You may kiss the bride...I now give to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Sean Keller McGee." The justice of the peace said.

**THE RECEPTION...**

Ziva, Tony, Abby and Tim stood watching the two newly weds.

"I guess you were right when you said that ten years ago, Tony." Tim said looking over to Tony.

"Said what?" Abby asked as she and Ziva looked at them.

"One night a couple of weeks before Ducky died. Sean was sixteen Sarah and T.J. were fifteen. Ducky, Gibbs, Tony and I were in Gibbs basement Tony said, 'Better watch out or we'll have a probette McGee one day.' Then remember Ducky's funeral? Jenny leaned on Sean more then she did anyone else." Tim told them.

For a while longer, they just sat there watching Sean and Jenny.


	44. Another Goodbye

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 44: ANOTHER GOODBYE...**

**MARCH...**

**ABBY AND TIM...**

Abby sat on their bed and couldn't quit crying.

It had happened on February 28th, but it couldn't be real. He couldn't be dead...

"Ab's are you ready?" Tim asked sitting down beside her. "I-I can't go, Timmy. I can't say good bye...he was like a father to me." Abby said sobbing into his shoulder.

"I know, Abs. We all miss, Gibbs," Tim told her.

"He was the glue to our team! Now he's dead!" Abby yelled.

"Abby, we all ret..." Tim began.

"I know, but we were still a family! Now he left us! He's d-d-dead!" Abby yelled.

"Come on, Abbs...we have to go." Tim said at last as he gently pulled her to her feet.

**THE GRAVESIDE...**

Just as nine and a half years before the service had gone by so quick. They now stood beside the grave.

A seven-month pregnant Jenny stood next to Sean...  
>Abby leaned on Tim (Abby was taken it the hardest)<br>Ziva leaned on Tony...  
>Jimmy and Breena Palmer stood there as he held her...<br>D.J. stood beside his new wife of a few months Heather...  
>Sarah McGee Adams stood next to Ben Kevin Adams...<p>

Sarah had gotten her wish when Cody Lewis Adams had been born and was standing between his father, Ben and Sarah...  
>Zoe Jane Adams stood on the other side of her father...<p>

Todd who did not have a girl in his life, because he was kind of shy around them stood next to his parents Abby and Tim...

While T.J. who also no one special in his life stood next to his parents Ziva and Tony.

Since Aidan had joined NCIS and became friends with everyone. He had gotten to know Gibbs and Gibbs had become like a grandfather to him to.

Now they all stood there and as they had done at Ducky's funeral...

They gave one last look and started to leave.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had died a few days ago on February 28th in his sleep.

He had died on the same day that his wife (Shannon) and daughter (Kelly) had been killed many years before.

They all headed back to Gibbs house as they had done the day of Ducky's funeral.

They still had to go through his stuff and sell the house, but they had wanted to wait until after the funeral. So they could be there one last time and remember, though no one knew about Sean and Jenny's plan.

All the times they had gathered here over the years, how sometimes separately and sometimes together they had gone down to the basement. Now the days of coming to see Gibbs in his basement were over.

Not wanting the house to leave the NCIS family Sean and Jenny were thinking about buying the house. however, had kept this secret from everyone else. Gibbs had just died and it was too soon to talk about it.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been there for them so much over the years. From happy days and sad terrible days.

The day they had become a team...  
>He had been there to tell him each of his rules (though over the years the rules had been broken to many times to remember)<br>The day rule 12 was changed...  
>He had also been there to meet each of the McGee and DiNozzo Children...<br>He had been there when Tony and Ziva's daughter Talia had died...  
>When Tony had left only to come back months later...<p>

Now that was all over and...

LEROY JETHRO GIBBS WAS GONE!


	45. The Circle Of Life Continues

**FAMILY AND LOSS**

**DISCLAIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: Ziva and Tony have been dating in secret for a few months. No seems to know. Something happens and secrets are exposed.**

**CHAPTER 45: THE CIRCLE OF LIFE CONTINUES...**

A few months after Sean and Jenny had gotten married they found out she was pregnant. Then when they could no longer stand the keep the secret.

Then she announced it was...TWINS.

Ziva had not been surprised; she had known that it was twins. She had known since they announced Jenny was pregnant.

Ziva began to tell Jenny some of the things she had gone through when she had been pregnant with Jenny and her brother.

Ziva had also told her daughter how she had been named after a person who had many years ago been Director of NCIS...Jennifer Shepard.

This time though Gibbs would not be here to see the newest generation of a McGee. The birth of the first child of the four former teammates.

Ziva and Tony DiNozzo's daughter, Jenny Gabriella DiNozzo

And

The younger son of Tim and Abby McGee, Sean Keller McGee.

**APRIL 21...**

It had been a little less then a month ago now that Gibbs had died.

Sean and Jenny had bought Gibbs house, much to everyone's delight.

Though still haunted by the memories of Gibbs, they were good memories and that's why they liked it so much.

The over twenty-six hours ago, Jenny had told Sean it was time to go.

Now each held a sleeping newborn baby. Everyone came in to meet the newest members of the family...

Tony and Ziva were happy to meet their new grandchildren...

Tim and Abby were happy to meet their new grandchildren

Sarah had come too being Sean's aunt...though her husband Ben had insisted her would wait in the waiting room with Zoe and Cody.

Todd told his younger brother how happy he was for him...

T.J. had never seen his twin so happy and told her so.

As Ziva stood there, she thought back to the days each of her three children had been born...

First- Talia Caitlin DiNozzo (Though she had only lived a little over five years, they had been happy ones.)  
>Second- Thomas James (T.J.) DiNozzo<br>Third- Jennifer Gabriella DiNozzo (who had followed T.J. fifteen minutes after he was born.)

"Hey, are you okay?" She heard Tony ask and just looked at him and smiled.

"I was just remembering the day Tali, T.J. and Jenny came into the world." Ziva told him and then he kissed her.

Not far away Abby was lost in her own thoughts...

First to be born was- Todd Judd McGee  
>Second was- Sean Keller McGee<p>

Abby shuddered as she remembered how Sean had been kidnapped a little over a week after he was born and then found four weeks later.

"Abbs?" Tim asked and she knew he had felt her shudder, but they had always known what the other was thinking.

"I was just thinking." Abby told him, but something in her face must have given it away.

"About what?" Tim asked.

"The days Todd and Sean had been born. The day Sean had been kidnapped and when we found him. I couldn't believe that nurse, I was ready to kill her and..." Abby began.

(She was talking about the nurse who had said she had found Sean.)

"I know, but in the end we caught her and threw her psycho a$$ in the brig." Tim said repeating something Abby had said so many years earlier and she smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

After a minute, they were broken apart.

"Are you going to tell us their names? Or are they always going to have to call them baby McGeek 1 and Baby McGeek 2?" Tony asked, it was then that Sean and Jenny glared at him.

Then Tim who was standing not far away gave him a head slap.

"This is Katherine Jacqueline McGee." Jenny said showing them the baby in her arms. "And this is Jethro Justin McGee, who is just six minutes younger. We gave him the name Jethro in memory of Grandpa Gibbs." Sean explained showing everyone the baby in his arms.

They were all silent for a moment as they thought of Gibbs.

T.J., Jenny and Sean had once again become the three best friends they had been growing up and being the same age. Sean only a few months older.

When the three had been children, their parents had often called them the three musketeers.

Tim and Abby wondered if their older son Todd would ever find someone special, as Ziva and Tony wondered when T.J. stop acting so much like his father had and do the same.

Though Director Jennifer Shepard...

Director Leon Vance (who had passed on just a few years before)...

Ducky...

Gibbs...

And many others had passed on.

The NCIS family had grown so much and the circle of life continued.

They would forever remember those who had passed...

Director Jennifer Shepard...  
>Mike Franks...<br>Donald 'Ducky' Mallard...  
>Leroy Jethro Gibbs...<p>

It still sometimes hard to believe...

Ziva and Tony DiNozzo- had three kids (though one had died)  
>Abby Sciuto and Tim McGee- Had two kids<br>Sarah Adams (who was Tim McGee's little sister)- Had two kids  
>Jimmy palmer and Breena- Had one child<p>

The NCIS family had grown to way over twenty people.

Dillon Jared Palmer- Had become the new- NCIS ME- After his father retired

Todd McGee- Being the oldest of the children (since Talia died) - Took over the job that had once belong to Gibbs and then was passed on to Tony.

T.J. DiNozzo- Became Senior NCIS Field Agent

Jennifer DiNozzo-McGee (And Sean McGee's wife)- Had also become a Special NCIS Agent

Sean McGee- Became the NCIS Forensic Specialist (Jennifer DiNozzo's husband)

Finally the final one to join the team was- Special Agent- Aidan Jeremy Bennet.

**YEARS GO BY AND SO DOES THE CIRCLE OF LIFE...**

**BUT TIME REALLY DOES CHANGE A LOT!**

**THE END**


End file.
